Second in Command
by TwinKuro
Summary: Iemitsu and Nana were blessed with a pair of twin. Natsume and her brother Tsunayoshi were grown up in happy manner and shared similar power, but Iemitsu had something else for his daughter. After an event between the twins during their elementary school, the tight bond they shared together suddenly shattered and everything changed. Twin-fic. [Daily life arc]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Second in Command**

 **Summary: Iemitsu and Nana were blessed with a pair of twin. Natsume and her brother Tsunayoshi were grown up in happy manner and shared similar power, but Iemitsu had something else for his daughter. After leaving their home, the tight bond between the twins suddenly shattered and everything changed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar.**

 **Chapter 1**

Iemitsu and Nana was a happily married couple that blessed with a pair of twin. The father of twin happily cradled on of his children and lovingly looked at his wife before kissed the dark brown haired woman. The birth process went calmly without any problem except for shouting, moaning and yelling here and there mainly from the wife. Iemitsu squeezed his free hand behind his back, relaxing it from Nana's death grip during the process.

Other family members from both Iemitsu and Nana side already left the room, gave a personal moment between the two newly parents.

"You're a wonderful wife and mother, dear," Iemitsu finally said after took another glance at their baby in his arm. _And surprisingly strong too, I can't really feel my other hand right now._

"You too, dear. You're great father for our children," Nana replied and looked down at her arms where another baby was. She was nursing and her gaze softened when clashed with her husband.

Iemitsu smiled once again and looked thoughtfully at his wife. "So what their names will be?"

Nana looked at the hospital white ceiling before smiled cheerfully at her husband. "Didn't we decide about it already?"

Iemitsu grinned.

* * *

"Tsu-kun, Na-chan, wake up dear," Nana said while pulled the blanket from both kids. "It's time to wake up already both of you two."

A three year old girl slowly sat up while rubbing her eyes with her small hands. "Mom?" She pouted softly as Nana already kept the blanket away from them.

The young woman smiled and ruffled the brown hair before playfully pinched chubby cheek of her daughter making the latter squeaked and laughed. The noise made the three year old boy softly groaned before sat up.

"Mom? Natsu-chan?" The boy softly asked, making the two focused at him.

Nana did the same thing to her son and giggled. The sight in front of her was far beyond than adorable when her son pouted and at the same time smiled happily at her. Her daughter then tackled the sleepy son and both of them playfully snuggled on each other with laugh. The young woman sighed and stood up.

"Now, now both of you, the breakfast will ready soon and do a favor for me?" Nana smiled and pointed to the closed door near the children room.

Both of her children perked up at their mother request and eagerly nodded.

* * *

Iemitsu was drooling on one of pillows when their room door slowly opened. A few small footsteps could be heard while the room owner was still in his deep slumber.

"Nana~~" The blonde man called his lovely wife while hugging the same pillow he drooled on. Still in heavy sleep, the man didn't realize there were other occupants in their room, staring at his sleeping behavior.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the eldest of the twin blinked at the sight in front of him before looked beside him. There, stood the youngest twin, Sawada Natsume who was shrugging herself.

"What should we do?" Tsunayoshi softly asked at his sister while the latter placed a hand under her chin.

"The last time we do this, we totally failed and I don't want that happened again." Natsume stared at the bed.

"I have a few suggestions."

"What is it?"

"Hi-Hit him with pillow?"

"We are just kid and the impact is just nothing to him, anything else?"

"What about jumping on the bed?"

Natsume grinned and looked at her brother. Tsunayoshi get the hint, quickly climbed on the bed before pulled his sister on the mattress. Both of the children looked at each other, chuckled and later both of them were stood up at the kitchen entrance with pouted face.

Nana chuckled softly while still rubbing her husband back, providing a comfortable feeling to the man as the latter was groaned sickly at their kitchen table. After a few moments, Iemitsu calmed down and looked at his children with stern gaze.

"Whose idea is that?" The father asked firmly made both of child flinched. The former quickly regretted at his action but retained his serious gaze.

"I-It w-was m-me," Tsunayoshi said softly, his eyes became glassy as tears started framing at corner of his eyes.

"N-No! It was me!" Natsume suddenly shouted made the boy looked at her.

"No! Me! I-It was my idea, really!" The boy shouted.

"No! Mine idea!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it was!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Tsunayoshi ready to shout once again but stopped when a pair of arms suddenly hugged him. A squeal was heard followed with a deep sigh. "It's our idea." A muffled voice said.

Iemitsu laughed softly before crouched in front of hugging twin. He pulled both of the children into his strong sturdy arms. "I'm sorry, was my acting really scared both of you?"

Both Tsunayoshi and Natsume looked at their father with doubtful gaze.

"You're not angry?" Natsume asked innocently.

"Er…"

"You're not angry and lying to us!" Tsunayoshi shouted but it quickly replaced with a shriek as the father scooped both of them and left the kitchen. Natsume tried to release herself but failed. They went back to their parent's room in their father arms.

"At least gives me a warning when both of you want to do that. I still dizzy," Iemitsu said and placed down both of his children on the bed. "Let's clean both of you while your mother preparing our breakfast."

Tsunayoshi looked at his sister and noticed a gleamed in the girl eyes. Natsume nodded and both of them jumped on the bed again and with happy shouts together. The father groaned and smirked before joining his children, ruining the bed.

Nana was preparing sunny side eggs when she heard a loud crash from their room.

"Oh dear," She said and after a few moments, she focused back on her work with a happy hum after heard hearty laugh came instead of crying.

* * *

Iemitsu occasionally left his family for a time range for his work (heh…) and came back with opened arms for hugs and kisses. Nana never doubted about her husband work and never questioned about it since her hands already full with the twin and housework. Nana was cleaning the kitchen after lunch while Iemitsu watched out for their children at living room. Natsume was reading a book for children while Tsunayoshi was playing with plastic blocks.

It was that time Iemitsu saw the relationship of his son and daughter and felt a familiar feeling came from it. The kids were four years old.

"Natsu-chan."

"Yes, Tsuna-niichan?"

"I want to build a c-castle but I don't know where to start."

The younger of the twin looked at the scattered plastic blocks on the floor. She then looked at her brother. "Let me think for a while Tsuna-niichan."

"It's okay, I will wait, Natsu-chan, d-don't rush."

"Thank you niichan."

After a while, Natsume calmly explained to her brother how to build a castle while Tsunayoshi nodded and followed the instruction. The eldest of the twin thanked his sister before focusing at the block again while the younger nodded and continued her reading.

Iemitsu stared at his daughter and shook his head. _Why I'm seeing myself and Ninth in them?_

The thought quickly disappeared when Nana approached them with a plate of sliced apples in it.

* * *

His children were five when the current Vongola boss came to Japan for a visit. After small accident including a ball, a Chihuahua, a deathly hug between the twin and two burning dying will flames, Timoteo decided to seal it with his power.

Iemitsu silently agreed with his boss and promised himself to keep his family away from their world until the right time came around. He even wished the day never came even though he knew that was a futile hope.

After the eventful day and the ninth left Japan, Natsume started to showed some interest in martial arts and the one picked her interest was karate. Tsunayoshi stayed beside his sister when the latter watched the tournament from their television.

"It's too brutal," The eldest of the twin said and shrugged.

"I don't think so, it looks cool." Natsume's eyes focused at the screen.

Iemitsu and Nana both decided to send their children for karate class after Natsume persuaded them about it while Tsunayoshi silently nodded, still unsure about it.

After a week, Tsunayoshi decided to leave the karate class.

* * *

Nana was preparing something for their dinner when she spotted a messy brown nest peeked up at kitchen door. Iemitsu was not at home and their daughter had the karate thing. She smiled when her gaze clashed with innocent brown orbs.

"Tsu-kun?"

"Mom?" Tsunayoshi stepped out from his hiding and entered the kitchen.

Nana eyed her son. "Do you need anything?"

The eldest of the twin already stopped beside her and looked at the preparation she made. "What are you doing?" He asked softly while his gaze focusing at colourful chopped veggies.

"Hm?" Nana blinked.

* * *

Tsunayoshi was a soft spoken boy while his sister was a quiet one. They just smiled and nodded when their teacher called their name and only a few kids were able to hear enough what the twin spoke so far. They were enrolled in Namimori kindergarten and when there were many friendly people around, there were also bullies.

Clumsiness of both twins didn't help much in avoiding the bully group but after some training from karate class she attended so far, Natsume managed to hold them away but sadly, both of them never escaped from insult of the bullies.

They were called no good twin and when they were alone, dame Tsuna and dame Natsu was heard among the children.

Bad turned to worse. The whole kindergarten called them with the nickname and their grade also didn't help any.

* * *

Iemitsu enjoyed the sun while observing his daughter performing some karate movement in their garden. His son was stayed with Nana at the kitchen and he sometimes wondered since when the eldest of the twin helped his wife with the food. His gaze focused at Natsume when he heard the girl shouted and jumped with a kick at the air.

The kids were at fourth grade in their elementary school. Iemitsu sighed.

"The time sure goes fast," He muttered softly.

"Yes, I missed them when they were babies," Nana chuckled and placed down a tray of orange juice. She had cut her hair from back length to neck length long but her appearance still remained beautiful and lovely.

Iemitsu couldn't ask more when he was stayed around with his sweet wife and cute kids.

"Where's Tsuna?"

Nana chuckled. "In the kitchen, he is preparing some dessert for dinner."

"He is a real helper in there." The father looked at the garden and looked at their daughter.

"Yes he is, Tsu-kun is my second in there," Nana happily said and sighed. "I wish Na-chan would develop some skill in that area too."

Iemitsu laughed. "You know what Nana? I wished the same too for our son."

The mother smiled. "I believe they will do fine later."

"I agree with you. Our children are the best."

"And I hope their clumsiness will lessen too. Sometime I really wonder how come Tsu-kun never got hurt while handling a knife and Na-chan gracefully performed in her karate while both of them always fell down from the stairs every morning. It seems the clumsiness is in the gene."

"…I don't know about that…" Iemitsu looked away. _Damn genes!_

Nana blinked innocently at sudden behavior from her husband.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Natsume were walked to their school when their path was blocked by a group of bullies.

"Halted both of you, no-good twin," One of the bullies said made two of the fifth grader stopped their track.

"W-What d-do you w-want f-from us?" Tsuna stepped forward in attempt covering for his sister. He could feel that his legs shook madly and his stuttering worsen.

"Y-Yeah…what do you want?" Natsume asked when they got no respond from the bullies. She scanned the group and shuddered. The group was composed with middle school students and she knew that they didn't really have any chance to leave unscathed. _Are the news about our nickname has come that far? Even middle school student know about it._

One of the bullies already picked up Tsuna by his collar and Natsume quickly shouted.

"Tsuna-niichan!"

"N-N-Natsu-chan…run!"

"No! I can't leave you behind!" Natsume quickly wiped her tears and placed down her bag on the ground. She stood in a stance. "Let Tsuna-niichan down or…"

"Or else what little girl?" The boy taunted but suddenly he gasped and released the grip on Tsuna's shirt.

Natsume planted a solid kick at the boy precious area.

Tsuna gaped at the sight as he landed on the ground harshly. He quickly stood up and ran to his sister. "Natsu-chan!"

"Tsuna-nii!"

They hugged each other but other bullies stepped forward.

"G-Get them!" The boy who was kicked groaned but suddenly no one of their gang moved. "Hey! What are you guys doing? Get them!"

"N-No can do…"

"Why?" The boy groaned and looked at the pointed hand. His face blanched. "H-H-Hi-Hibari-san!"

"For disrupting the peace of Namimori, I'll bite you to death." A raven haired boy stepped in front of hugging twin.

Natsume blinked and shuddered. Tsuna followed. The group of bullies was bitten to death in front of them.

* * *

Natsume sat down after done a few rounds of her training and after a few sips of orange juice prepared by her mother, someone sat down beside her. She looked at the newcomer and smiled.

"Dad, when you're back?" Natsume happily asked. Apparently, their father rarely stayed at home anymore due to the workload coming (Uh…huh…) and even he stayed, it just only few days instead of months like previous years.

Iemitsu smiled. "Just right now, Natsume. How's your training?"

"Good! There will be a tournament at our school and I'm participating in it." The girl happily explained.

"I'm sorry that I cannot see you in that event," Iemitsu said with a sad smile but the burden was lifted at her daughter next words.

"Uh huh…its okay dad, Tsuna-niichan will be there watching me and don't worry about it! I'm strong."

The blonde man nodded and patted his daughter head, ruffling the soft brown hair. Natsume chuckled at the affection she received. Even with different gender, both Natsume and Tsuna had similar appearance except for their hair. Natsume had tamed brown hair reaching her neck like her mother and Tsuna with his wild gravity defying nest but both of them had similar bangs. They could switch by changing the hair style and no one was able to detect which one was the real Natsume or Tsunayoshi. Even their parents were fooled with the change.

"Natsume," Iemitsu called made her daughter attention solely on him.

"Yes dad?" Natsume asked and blinked.

* * *

Tsuna harshly pushed both of his sister shoulders and quickly ran away from the place. Natsume, failing reaching her balance, fell down on the floor. Laugh escaped from a group of boys and they left the area.

Brown orbs stared at the way where her brother ran away and a tear fallen down.

 _Tsuna-niichan…do you really hate me that much?_

 **A/N: Hello, well yeah here is my first attempt on KHR story and I don't really know how this will turn out. I know my grammar is not really good and I did really place warning up there and I will try hard for next chapter. So, don't kill me! Anyway, any comment and suggestions are really appreciated. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Second in Command**

 **A/N: Yeay, an update and this chapter will explain the last part from previous one. So, enjoy?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Natsume just walked a few steps after left the infirmary when she spotted her brother in front of the door of their class._

" _Tsuna-niichan, what's the matter?" Natsume asked while eyeing her brother. "Are you okay?" She tried to place her hand on his shoulder but it was slapped away._

 _Natsume's eyes widen and looked at the hand who slapped hers. It was Tsuna and only they two left at their school hallway since the school already ended thirty-minutes ago and most of students already went home._

" _Tsuna-niichan?" The girl scanned her brother but failed to catch his expressions._

" _Don't call me that!" Tsuna shouted and looked away from his sister calculating gaze._

 _Natsume blinked and stepped forward. "Huh? But…you are Tsu…"_

" _Stop!" Tsuna held out both of his arms in attempt of stopping the brunette._

" _What?" Natsume immediately halted her step._

 _A group of boys stopped beside the twin. One of them smirked and others followed._

" _It seems the show is starting," The one who smirked first said and others nodded, enjoying the event between Tsuna and Natsume._

 _Natsume realized the group presence quickly turned around and glared._

" _What do you want?" She asked in unfriendly way while at the same time covering Tsuna so the latter stayed behind her._

" _Oi, oi Dame-Tsuna, covering behind your dame-sister again?" Other boy mockingly said made the brunet closed his eyes._

" _What? No!" Natsume shouted and glared at the group. "Go away!"_

" _You are the one who should go away, Natsume."A cold voice came from behind the brunette._

 _The girl turned around and faced her brother while the group smirked to each other._

" _T-Tsuna-niichan?"_

" _Don't call me that annoying Natsume! I hate that! Stop cover for me and stay away Dame-Natsu! I hate you very much!"_

" _H-H-Huh?"_

 _Tsuna harshly pushed both of his sister shoulders and quickly ran away from the place. Natsume, failing reaching her balance, fell down on the floor. Laugh escaped from the group of boys and they left the area._

 _Brown orbs stared at the way where her brother ran away and a tear fallen down._

* * *

Tsuna stopped once he reached the school field. He stared at his both hands before gripped it and squeezed his eyes tightly. He didn't believe what had just happened earlier and why he did that. He didn't understand the reason behind it until one hand patted his small shoulder. The sixth grader turned at the hand owner and shrugged. There were four boys stood behind him.

"Good job, Dame-Tsuna, at least you used our advice," One of the boys who laughed at the scene earlier said. Three boys behind the one who patted Tsuna snickered.

"You're right Tanaka; Dame-Tsuna is finally growing up." One boy of three supported. That boy had short messy black hair who known as Tanaka's partner, Yamada.

Tsuna quickly looked away. "…"

"Yeah, finally you stepped away from your annoying sister and become a real man. Dame-Natsu should learn her place," Tanaka smirked and the other laughed.

"She is not annoying and she is not dame." Tsuna muttered softly.

"Huh? What did you just say?" Yamada mockingly asked. "Dame-Natsu is not dame? Not annoying? But you said that to her earlier and her shocking face was just purely fun to see."

Tsuna opened his mouth to retorted back but quickly closed it once he realized his mistake to his sister.

"Beside that, you said you hate her very much and that was a surprise came out from you," Yamada added.

Tsuna gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. _Why? Why I said that to her?_

"Dame-Tsuna is always Dame-Tsuna. Can't do anything right unless Dame-Natsu is around," Tanaka said and laughed together with his group.

"N-No! I can do right!" Tsuna shouted.

"Really? What are you good at? At least Dame-Natsu got karate on her sleeve but you?" Yamada stated and snickered.

"I bet Dame-Natsu is crying right now. Her precious brother hates her very much and she is annoying and can't do anything right except for her little martial art thing. At the end Dame-duo is remained as dame," Tanaka laughed and others followed.

Tsuna couldn't take it anymore. His eyes felt hot as well as his hands. Suddenly he lunged himself to the leader of the group.

 _I shouldn't hear to them at the first place. Why? Why I did that? Natsu-chan…_

* * *

Natsume washed her face in the restroom before took another looked at the large mirror in front of her. She could see the redness in her eyes and puffed cheeks and another tear forming once again.

"N-No…S-Stop…" The brunette muttered and hiccupped once again. "I want to stop crying!"

The girl slammed her hand at the sink.

 _Please, stop…Tsuna-niichan needs me…Sawada Natsume…please be strong…_

* * *

Tsuna sickly groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He could feel soreness on his back and arms and not to mention his face. He slowly raised his right hand and touched his cheek before huffed as he could feel the bruise formed. The brunet then stared at the orange evening sky and laughed half-heartedly.

"What they said is totally true. Without Natsu-chan, I barely can do anything right…I even can't fight them," He said and sighed before closing his eyes again.

* * *

Natsume took a deep sigh and stepped out from the washroom. She finally managed herself to stop from crying and washed away the major trace but there was still hint around her eyes and around her face. The girl then walked the way where her brother left earlier.

"T-Tsuna-niichan must be around somewhere." Natsume cringed at her hoarse voice and quickly gulped her saliva in order to calm her throat.

She quickly fastened her steps when she nearly reached the entrance.

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes again and slowly sat up before noticed there was someone else beside him. There was a girl around his age, with soft orange neck length hair, a pair of bright orange yellow eyes that stared at him with worried glance and a hesitant smile plastered over her face (guess who..).

"You finally awake, I'm glad," The girl said with a relief smile on her face.

Tsuna blinked and realized the girl had tended some of his injuries on his arms and legs. There were plasters attached on his injuries.

"I was worried when you didn't even stirred when I tended your injuries but no worries everything is fine," The girl added and stood up. "You should be more careful."

"Um…Thanks," Tsuna said and slightly bowed his head.

"You are welcome," The girl happily replied and smiled.

Tsuna felt sudden warmth when he saw the innocent smile from the same girl once again.

 _Her smile is just like Natsume's when she is happy._

The brunet smiled to the girl. The most honest and happiest smile on his face. The one he gave to his precious family members. His mother and his sister.

Natsume released a heavy breath and quickly leaned on the wall of main school building, hiding herself from the two figures at their school field. The brunette suddenly smiled and walked away.

 _I guess he really doesn't need me anymore…after all he hates me and now he has someone else…_

The girl closed his eyes and shook her head lightly. She ran to their classroom and tripped on nothing but quickly stood up before ran once again to her destination, to retrieve her bag and books.

* * *

Tsuna ran to their school gate and tripped once before resumed it. He quickly stopped from his track when he spotted the similar brown to his at the gate.

"N-Natsu-chan!" Tsuna called his sister. "I-I thought y-y-you were left already."

"Who?" Natsume coldly asked and stared at her brother with emotionless gaze. "Call me Natsume, Tsunayoshi, and I don't disobey mom's request."

Tsuna stiffened at his sister action and bit his lower lips. His gaze slowly focused at the ground in order to avoiding his sister's cold gaze. _What did she call me? and her gaze…_

Natsume blinked once and walked away from the main gate. "Hurry up, Tsunayoshi, we stayed long enough already. Mom might worry."

"Y-Yeah…" Tsuna nodded and slowly followed his sister. _Natsu-chan…_

* * *

Sawada Nana wasn't a strict person but when it came to her children, her attitude dramatically changed from a sweet and an oblivious person, she could become a serious and an overprotective mother. Unknown to her, today wasn't ended with a nice outcome once she listened the door opened and a solemn voice followed.

"We're back," Both Tsuna and Natsume greeted and took out their shoes.

"Welcome back you two." Nana peeked out from the kitchen and noticed her son physical injuries. "Tsu-kun? What had happened to you?"

Tsuna sheepishly scratched his cheek. "Um…I tripped…"

Natsume already left to her room when their mom started interrogating her brother. When she heard the answer, she huffed before hurried up to the second floor.

 _What a liar…but…_

* * *

Nana was confused and she didn't know how to handle the situation in front of her. Their dinner was quiet and there was no interaction between the twins like usually was. Her son, Tsu-kun was simply ate everything with silence and her daughter did the same. They didn't even change any glance on each other and there was also no playful arguing between them.

Nana was slowly become uncomfortable with her surrounding but the feeling suddenly went away when her daughter opened her mouth.

"Mom, I want to have a talk with you a bit later, can I?" Natsume softly asked as trying to avoid her son heard the question.

Tsuna was washing his dishes.

"Sure, Na-chan. What are you wanted to talk about?" Nana calmly asked.

"Um…privately please? It's about you know…what…" Natsume looked away and there was a light blush formed on her cheeks.

Nana received the hint, released a squeal. "Oh, Na-chan~~~"

"Um, what's the matter?" Tsuna suddenly asked out of blues. He was finished with the task.

Natsume calmly stood up, collecting her dishes and went to the sink. Ignoring her brother, she washed the utensils and placed it on rack before left the kitchen.

Tsuna stared at the kitchen entrance as his sister gone and looked at their mother. "Mom? What's the matter with Natsume?"

Nana blinked. Her son never called his sister with full name, she thought but quickly focused at the brunet and smiled. "Nothing you need to know right now. When Na-chan ready and so Tsu-kun, you will understand it."

Tsuna shrugged and nodded. He then left the kitchen and climbed up the stairs. When he reached the second floor, he stopped in front of his sister room and looked at the name plate. Natsume was written on yellow sun-shaped wood indicating the summer. He slowly reached the door knob but the door suddenly opened, startling him.

"N-N-Natsu-chan…" Tsuna called his sister. _I want to…_

"What did I say earlier? Don't ever call me that again, Tsunayoshi." Natsume emotionlessly spoke and left the stiffened Tsuna at the hallway.

* * *

Nana squealed and hugged Natsume. "Oh my dear daughter is growing up! I must tell this to your father about it!"

"Um…mom…this thing is kind of embarrassing. Can you just keep it to yourself?"

"Oh, no can do Na-chan. It's our responsibilities to make sure our daughter and son could grow up healthy and happy," Nana said and smiled but her smile faltered when she saw there was nothing came from her precious daughter.

"Na-chan?"

"Um, yes mom?" Natsume looked at her mother and shrugged under her mother concerned gaze.

"What's the matter? Did something happen between you and Tsu-kun?"

"…"

"Na-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Be strong dear, during this period time, we are exposed with unstable emotion and thinking. I'm always here when you really need someone to talk with." Nana gave a motherly smiled and opened her arms.

Natsume accepted the hug and rested herself in her mother bosom. "Yes, mom…"

"And make everything clear with Tsu-kun once you figure out what's wrong between you two and that does also apply to him too. I will have some talk with him later."

"I will." Natsume closed her eyes. _I will but, not now. I'm sorry, mom._

* * *

Tsuna prepared the eggs for their breakfast when Nana finally opened a conversation.

"Tsu-kun?"

"Yes, mom?" Tsuna looked at Nana.

Nana pointed at the pan. "The egg is burning."

"Hiee!" Tsuna shrieked and quickly switched off the stove before took the pan away. Nana shook her head and sighed.

"Tsu-kun."

"Uh…Y-Yes mom?

"Rest for a while and figure out what's wrong with you and I know you can do it, Tsu-kun."

Tsuna slowly nodded and sat down in his seat, staring at his plate of breakfast without an egg. He then looked at his mom.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Tsu-kun?"

"I'm sorry." Tsuna stared down onto his laps.

Nana knew that there will be no more playful laugh and chuckle in their house.

 _Why must these things happen when you are not here, darling? I miss you and I miss our dear children._

 _And Na-chan is becoming a real girl right now. Maybe not really but one day she will!_

 **A/N: Ugh, it was pretty hurt my feeling to write down this chapter. The sibling fight is just…well… and now Natsume slowly drifting away from her initial happy and protective sister. Thanks for the reviews and supports either by following or favorite this story. I appreciated it very much! Any suggestions and comments are welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Second in Command**

 **A/N: This part is more on their life after the last chapter event. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar.**

 **Chapter 3**

The walk on their school was quiet. Neither Tsuna nor Natsume opened their mouth except for the former, where sometimes he would try to say something and peeked at the latter but shrugged if off when his sister remained stoic along the way. Natsume stared at the road ahead and smiled once they reached their school gate, where she noticed her friends that she befriended in the karate club.

The brunette quickly ran ahead leaving Tsuna behind without sharing any glance at all. Tsuna gripped his bag strip and shrugged.

 _Natsu-chan is smiling when she noticed her friends and when mom around but not when I'm the only one around her…I miss her smile…_

He ignored the group who mocked him and his sister yesterday as he passed them and walked into the building.

* * *

"H-Hiee!" Tsuna shrieked as his back slammed on the wall of main building.

It was their lunch time, when Tanaka group approached Tsuna who sat alone at his place. Natsume was no where in their class. The group dragged out the brunet from the class before someone shouted at them, protecting her brother.

"How dare you to act so arrogant this morning, Dame-Tsuna," Tanaka smirked and looked at his friends. They laughed as Tsuna curled on the floor. They were at the back of the main building where no one usually walked around.

"I-I don't recall seeing all of y-you near around this m-morning," Tsuna said as he curled more. He was still sore from yesterday and didn't want to add any more injuries.

Tanaka raised his eyebrows and looked around. "Hm? Where is Dame-Natsu?"

"…" Tsuna closed his eyes. _Natsu-chan is not like herself anymore! It was all my fault, for listening to their talk and followed them and did that to Natsu-chan and to hate her! I don't hate her! Why I did say that? Why? I'm so stupid! She is my sister and I can never hate her…_

Yamada smirked and changed a look with each other of their group. "I guess Dame-Natsu really doesn't care about Dame-Tsuna anymore," He said and others snickered.

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes. _Really? She is doesn't care about me anymore?_

"Aww, look at his pitiful expression, Dame-Tsuna finally don't have Dame-Natsu as his shield," Tanaka grinned and looked at his group members. "Daichi, Yanagi, you know what to do. Yamada and I will follow after you two done with him."

The two boys who named Daichi and Yanagi were stepped forward and smirked at the smaller boy.

"W-What?" Tsuna asked and quickly curled once again when he could feel a punch landed at his side. "Gah! Ah! It's hurts!"

At one corner of the building which near with the backyard, stood one brown haired girl. She clenched her fist as the shouts and shrieks were heard behind.

Natsume closed her eyes and walked away from the scene. She had something to do for now.

* * *

Tanaka and his gang were laughing when the leader bumped with someone. Both of them fell down to the ground and groaned.

"Hey, watch out girl!" Yamada yelled.

"Yeah, where is your eye looking, huh?" Tanaka stood up with Daichi's help. He then noticed the person he bumped earlier. "Oh, hey it's Dame-Natsu," He said and smirked.

Natsume calmly stood up and stared blankly at Tanaka. "Yeah, so what? I'm Dame-Natsu and oh, sorry for not watching my way. Are you injured Tanaka-san?" She said with no emotion.

Tanaka and his friends stiffened at the coldness came from the brunette and took a step back. "I-I'm fine!"

"Is that stutter, I heard?" Natsume taunted and smirked.

"What? No!" Tanaka quickly shouted and stepped forward. "First your brother and now you, both Dame-Tsuna and Dame-Natsu are acting arrogant today!" The boy stated and mockingly laughed. Others followed.

"Shut up," Natsume said and looked at the ground.

"Huh…?" Yamada raised his eye brows. "Dame-Natsu said what? Shut up?"

"You pissed me off," The brunette hissed and kicked the nearest boy. Tanaka's eyes widen at the sudden attack came from the brunette.

* * *

Tsuna slowly released himself from his defense form and cringed at the new bruised on his side. He slowly relaxed and leaned on the wall.

" _When you are alone and they hit, you should stay in curled form. Don't move or tried to look at them." Natsume explained._

 _Tsuna nodded. "Okay, but why?"_

" _To protect yourself. That way, you only sustain minor injuries," Natsume said and nodded. She crossed her arms. "I can't stay with you all the time after all, so you need to learn how to protect your own self."_

" _I also can run away from them, as fast as I can." Tsuna added and looked at his sister. "What about you Natsu-chan?"_

" _Me?"_

" _Yeah, you. I know you got that karate thing but you are still a girl and small."_

" _Whoa…who are you telling me that I'm small. Look at the mirror please." Natsume snickered. "I'll do fine. Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself more." She smiled and focused at her book._

Tsuna stood up and checked his arms and legs. There were new bruised but nothing more than that. He released a relieve sigh and walked to the main entrance of their school.

"At least I'm not limping this time." Tsuna nodded and shrugged. "Last time, when I'm alone, I nearly broke my leg."

He then looked at the blue sky.

 _After that, Natsu-chan gave me that advice and I managed myself from any major injuries from the bullies. Natsu-chan…Is she giving me that advice knowing that one day we're not together…like this?_

Tsuna finally reached the shoes locker and opened the one with his name. His eyes widen at the content and pulled it out from his locker.

"Ointment?" He blinked and looked at other things inside. "Plaster and bandage too. Who place these things here?"

* * *

Nana was shocked when she received a call from Namimori elementary school about her children. She quickly left their house and went to the school before retrieving her daughter and apologize to Tanaka's parents. She walked slowly at the hallway with Natsume followed behind to her children classroom, so that the brunette could retrieve her belongings.

Tsuna was surprised when he saw both his mother and sister at the classroom door. He already felt something wrong when his sister was not around in their class and the teacher came in. The brunet tried to ignore the bugging feeling and focused at their teacher when the door was knocked and opened.

Natsume quickly walked to her desk and collect everything. Tsuna stared at his sister but the girl didn't even bothered with it at all but before she left, Tsuna noticed three boys who were in Tanaka group stiffened when the girl passed their desks.

He also noticed Tanaka was not in their class too.

The teacher quickly took a glance at him made Tsuna shrugged. The teacher smiled and nodded.

"Sawada-kun, please come here. Your mother wants to say something."

Tsuna stood up and walked out from the class. He looked at his mother and sister with curious look. Natsume was staring at the floor.

"Mom? What happened? Why Natsume…"

"Tsu-kun…we will talk later when you're back. For now, you stay here and Na-chan is going back with me. You will behave, right?" Nana patted her son messy hairs and smiled.

"Um, yeah." Tsuna nodded.

"Good, now go back to your class," Nana said and smiled.

* * *

Natsume stared at the pudding in front of her. "Mom, I'm sorry," She said after a long silence since after their arrival.

Nana stopped her work and looked at her sullen daughter. She sighed and sat down in front of the girl.

"You know, Na-chan, I nearly got a heart attack after get a call from school but now I feel relieved."

Natsume looked up to her mother. "Huh? Why? Don't you feel disturbed with my doings? I injured a boy…with my karate…it was wrong things to do." She muttered softly.

"But, I know you did it on purpose, Na-chan…"

"Huh?"

"Let's says that mother's instinct. You can fool your brother but not me, Na-chan." Nana winked at her daughter and smiled.

Natsume stared at her laps, blushing. "…"

"I will keep the secret." The mother of the twin nodded.

"Really?" Natsume eagerly looked at her mother.

Nana chuckled and pulled the younger of the twins into her arms. "Really, really. So what is Na-chan plan for these few days without school?"

"Um…"

* * *

Tsuna blinked and rubbed his eyes when he spotted the brown like his at their school entrance. He quickly walked to the figure and patted her shoulder. "Natsu-chan?"

"Don't call me that," Natsume immediately said and walked away. "Hurry up; mom is waiting for us at home."

"Huh? Didn't you just…"

"I come back to pick you up and stop asking unnecessary question."

Tsuna smiled. At least they still went back home together.

* * *

Tsuna looked at his sister with disbelieve. "Y-you what?"

"What, Tsunayoshi?" Natsume boringly looked at her brother. "You heard mom, yeah I got detention and you're on your own now but I will go and wait for you at school entrance. I won't break mom's order."

"B-But? Natsu-chan?"

"What did I tell you about my name?" The girl groaned.

"N-Natsume…" Tsuna muttered softly and looked away, avoiding stern gaze from his sister.

Natsume stood up and left the living room after collecting her books and homeworks. "Good luck, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna quickly looked at the brunette and shrugged when he noticed the girl already left, leaving him alone in the room. Unknown to the twins, their mother observed them quietly from the kitchen.

* * *

Everyday during Natsume absence at school, Tsuna brought back her school homework and they did it together but with a cold and quiet atmosphere. Natsume also went to the school together with her brother at the morning before came back home and wait for the brunet when the school was over. Nana always sighed at the event and slowly she ignored the atmosphere as long as there was no physical fighting happen between them.

A week had passed and Natsume came back to the school. The girl received a cold treatment from everyone except for certain people that known her from the karate club and the teachers. Tanaka and his gang also became quiet and didn't bother both the twins. The leader of the group still got bandage covered his dislocated arm and they always shuddered when the younger of twin was around especially in their class.

Tsuna also started to realize that he also exhibited same reaction like others when his sister was around. He was still getting bullied from time to time and every time he sustained some injuries there would be some medicine in his shoes locker. The brunet unmanaged to discover who place it in there and just shrugged it off.

As for Natsume, she just ignored her surrounding and she always been seen alone during lunch time. No one bothered to stay near the girl once the news that she beat up Tanaka made the delinquent boy nearly hospitalized for a week was spread around the school.

* * *

Natsume tripped into nothing and fell down on the floor. A few students snickered and quickly left when their gaze clashed but the fallen girl could hear her name in their voice.

"Dame-Natsu fell over nothing again. She is so clumsy. Just like Dame-Tsuna."

"Well they are twin after all."

"Not to mention, their grade also slightly above the average…man…that was so sad."

Natsume sighed and stood up before left the hallway. She stared down at the floor with a sad gaze. _Whoa…I'm always will be Dame-Natsu…and Tsuna-niichan is Dame-Tsuna…will we ever change?_

Unknown to the brunette, someone was staring at her during the whole tripping over nothing accident.

* * *

Nana was flipping her cooking book, debating in her mind about today's dinner when she heard their door opened.

"We're back," Both Tsuna and Natsume said before they took out their shoes. Natsume was a tidy girl as she placed carefully her sneakers on the rack while her brother just left it scattered on the floor.

Tsuna already ran into the kitchen. Natsume sighed and picked up the orange sneakers and placed it on the rack before went up to her room.

"Welcome back, Tsu-kun," Nana greeted and smiled warmly at her adorable son.

Tsuna nodded and looked at the book on their kitchen table. Nana followed his son gaze and sighed.

"I don't know what to do with our dinner tonight." Nana placed her hand under her cheek and rested on it.

"Can I cook for today's dinner?" Tsuna asked softly.

Nana looked at her son. She knew when it came to cooking; Tsuna was nearly up with her par due to the brunet helps and observation when she was working in the kitchen. Unfortunately, Natsume didn't have same skill like her brother and Nana sometimes worried about that.

 _At least she knows how to sew and cleaning_. Nana sighed at her thought and focused at her son. "Sure, what do you want to cook?" She smiled at her son.

"Omelet rice." Tsuna stated and looked away.

Nana raised her eye brows. "Na-chan's favorite?"

"Um…yeah…it seems that she looks sad today and I want to make her happy…um…can mom keep it…um…"

"Okay, I will keep the secret that you're the one who made it," Nana said and smiled. _My, my…_

Tsuna smiled warmly. "Thanks mom!"

"Aww you're so adorable Tsu-kun!" Nana squealed and hugged her son.

Tsuna gasped. "Mom…can't breathe…"

* * *

That night, Natsume happily enjoyed the omelet rice in front of her while Tsuna covered his happiness with a blank look and sometimes he avoided to see his sister happy face. Nana chuckled slightly.

 _Tsu-kun failed his act and he is so adorable! I wish I can hug both of them right now!_

* * *

In her room, Nana pulled a blank post card.

 _Iemitsu dear,_

 _Our children are growing up from time to time._

 **A/N: This chapter is more a filler on their elementary life and yeah I hate Tanaka and his gang. Finally he received some treatment from the younger twin. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, follow and favourite this story! It means a lot to me and next chapter will be the life of middle school and who knows maybe Reborn will be there? Any suggestions and comments are welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Second in Command**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Maybe OOC.**

 **Chapter 4**

Natsume stared at the person who stood at Namimori middle school while her brother insisted her to walk into the school ground.

"Natsume, please stop staring at that person already. He looks like a scary person. Let's go into the building or we will be late for opening ceremony," Tsuna whispered to his sister while eyeing the same person the brunette stared on. He shuddered as his innocent brown orbs met with calm, cold grayish-blue orbs. _I think I had seen him before…but where?_

"Stop whispering like a sissy!" Natsume hissed, quickly elbowed her brother and passed the gate, ignoring both her groaning brother and the perfect. After a few steps, she tripped over her feet and fell down with face first on the ground. Tsuna winced and ran to his sister.

He crouched beside Natsume. "Natsume! Are you okay?"

"Ow…ow…" Natsume groaned and stood up. She sent a quick glare to her brother, making the brunet stood up and stepped a back. "Do I look fine? Yeah! And stay away from me, Tsunayoshi!" She huffed and walked away. _Damn this clumsiness! Tripping over my own feet and in front of our savior too! That's embarrassing! I hope he doesn't remember any of this! My pride…no!_

Other students who saw the small commotion from the twin quickly left the area once they caught a cold look from certain person at the main gate. Hibari Kyoya blinked once and looked at the pair of twin with less interest. _First year herbivores. Too many crowds here and there._

Tsuna shrugged and slowly walked to the building. _It seems Natsu-chan become colder from day to day. What can I do to mend back our…bond?_

* * *

" _You should stop yourself from staring, Tsuna-niichan! You are just worried too much!" Natsume sighed and place down his brother manga on her lap. "I can't concentrate on reading here. Your gaze is just…full of worries!"_

 _Tsuna groaned. "Of course I'm worry! You nearly get a punch from that guy!"_

" _But, I'm fine now. We're both safe and thanks to your amazingly fast feet on emergency time, we managed to run away from them." Natsume look at the manga again. "Why you didn't run like that during the PE class? You could get top three places with that speed."_

"… _Top three? Hey! Don't change the topic!" Tsuna quickly focused at the main conversation._

" _I'm not, I'm just saying the truth," Natsume smiled and chuckled softly._

" _Natsu-chan…" Tsuna huffed and stared at his sister again._

" _Okay, fine, fine. I'll be more careful and please don't worry too much, Tsuna-niichan. It's not good for your health. Trust me."_

* * *

The brunet placed a hand on his head and groaned softly. What his sister said once before really did come true. Once he worried over something too much, his head ached.

 _I should stop worrying about Natsu-chan…She can take care of herself…No way! As his brother, I should worry about her and protect her but then, how?_

An orange lock suddenly caught Tsuna's attention. He looked at the owner of orange hair and noticed that was the girl who helped him once after the eventful day between the twins.

"I don't really get her name before," Tsuna said softly and stumbled forward when someone smacked his back. "H-Hiee!"

"Hey girly shrieking again? Morning Dame-Tsuna!" Daichi greeted and smirked to the brunet. After the event with Natsume and Tanaka, Daichi slowly stayed away from the group. Apparently after Tsuna did help him with something during art class, the boy acted casual around the brunet but sometimes he would tease him and the nick name was still there. Tanaka and other two weren't in Namimori middle as they went to other school.

"M-Morning." Tsuna greeted and nodded slightly. He then looked at the person he focused earlier. Daichi followed.

"Sasagawa Kyoko," Daichi muttered softly and looked at brunet beside him. He smirked. "That's her name if you don't know."

"H-How did you know?"

"She is quite popular in our grade. Just like you and your sister but she is popular in opposite way of course."

Tsuna sweat dropped. "Oh, I see."

"To be same class with her is sure amazing and I hope I will. She is cute isn't she?"

The brunet nodded. _Yeah and she is nice too. I won't forget that day…_

* * *

Daichi wasn't in the same class with Tsuna. The brunet felt a little bit lonely but then the feeling suddenly disappeared as he noticed Sasagawa Kyoko was in the same class with him. The girl was talking with another girl with raven wavy hair.

 _My, I'm sure lucky to be same class with her…_ Tsuna smiled to himself and stopped. He quickly scanned the classroom, searching for someone he knew very well but the person wasn't there.

 _Natsu-chan! Where is she? Is she in different class? Wait, I did remember that we're in the same one but then, where is she?_

The teacher stepped into the class and everyone attention focused at middle aged man. Meanwhile Tsuna was still thinking about his sister and barely looked at the man in front of them.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Suzuki sensei and will be your homeroom teacher for this year. Welcome to Namimori middle and I hope you all will enjoy your middle school life to the fullest." The teacher introduced himself and welcomed the students but suddenly the classroom door opened.

A brunette stood at the door, panting. She then looked at Suzuki sensei and bowed. "I'm s-sorry sensei. Something came up earlier and I really sorry for my tardiness."

Tsuna quickly looked at the door and relaxed. _It seems Natsu-chan is really in the same class with me._

Suzuki sensei nodded and let Natsume stepped into the classroom. The girl scanned the classroom to find an empty seat but her face suddenly soured as she noticed the orange haired girl was in the same room too. _We're in the same class? Wait, I shouldn't care about her much. It's not that I really know her anyway._ Her gaze wandering again and noticed the same brown as her. _Tsuna-niichan? Now, I really should care…or not._

Natsume finally settled herself at the front desk in front of certain cheerful raven haired boy. She shrugged in her seat. _My seat is far away from them two. I could handle this I guess. It's not that I don't like her, but…_

Tsuna relieved as his sister managed to settle herself in their classroom. _It seems that I can stay calm when Natsu-chan is around. Even she is changed a lot after that event, she is still my sister and I should care about her._

* * *

Natsume closed the karate club door and looked at the evening sky. There was orange hue plastered over the blue with floating clouds around made the sky look colourful.

"It's this late already. I hope Tsuna-niichan is not waiting for me and just go home already," Natsume said to herself while checking her wristwatch from her skirt pocket. She rarely wore it as her wrist always had something else on, wristbands. She shrugged and walked to the main building, collecting all her belongings before leaving the school ground.

Surprised was understatement, Natsume blinked and blinked again. She fastened her steps to the main gate and stopped beside her brother.

"Tsunayoshi, what are you doing here?" Natsume emotionlessly asked.

Tsuna startled, quickly turning around so he could face his sister properly. "Natsume…I'm waiting for you."

"…Why?" Natsume stared at her brother with indifferent gaze.

Tsuna debated and shrugged. "So we go back home together like usual?"

"I'll tell mom that we no need to go back together like before." The brunette crossed her arms.

"No!" Tsuna immediately shouted. _No way I'll let that! We're just far enough after that stupid event and I don't want to broaden our gap._

"Why not? I'll be busy with club activity after school and you will just wasting your time here."

"N-No! I mean, I'll do something…or join anything…"

"…"

"You two, what are you doing here crowding after school hour?"

"H-Hiee!" Tsuna shrieked at the sudden cold calm voice.

"W-Who?" Natsume quickly turned around.

Hibari stared down at the soft brown haired twin. "Go back now or I'll bite both of you to death."

"N-Na-Natsume, let's go!" Tsuna quickly pulled his sister's hand and ran away from the Namimori middle main gate.

Natsume pulled her hand back and groaned, stopping both her and her brother. "S-Stop pulling me, Tsunayoshi! I can walk by my own self."

Tsuna shrugged and followed the younger twin who already walked ahead.

Hibari stared at the twin. _Now I remember._ _Those two herbivores are different from the last time I met them._

The raven perfect shrugged off the changes of the twin and walked back into the school building.

* * *

"Mm…I don't really approve your request, Na-chan," Nana said with a smile.

"But mom, why?" Natsume softly pouted.

"I don't know, maybe it's just my instinct that the world out there is so dangerous and both of you need to stay together. Two is better than one, right?"

"…Y-Yeah." Tsuna nodded and stiffened as he felt a sharp gaze came from the brunette to him.

Nana shook her head and sighed. "Na-chan, remember your detention time?"

Natsume quickly looked at their mother and nodded. "Um, yeah…what about it?"

"Tsu-kun can do that, right?" Nana smiled.

"Huh?" Tsuna placed down his chopstick and looked at their mother with confuse gaze. _Natsu-chan's detention time? Oh, I remember that she was always at the gate when the school was over. She was never late for once and we went back home together. Without talking by the way…_

"Oh, I see…" Natsume stared down at her plate. _That way, Tsuna-niichan won't waste his time at school doing nothing. At least he could stay at home during my time at school but then, it will be tiring to him. Our school is quite far from our home and who knows who he will meet around._

Nana placed a hand on her cheek. "Beside, I feel much secure when both of you are together. I won't ask much but please protect each other will you?"

"Um, okay, mom." Natsume slowly nodded.

 _If this mom's request…I don't want to disappoint her._

Tsuna followed his sister and looked at their mother. "I can manage it."

"Good! But if you both really can't do it, it's okay but reminds each other and me too." Nana clasped her hands and resumed the dinner.

Deep in her heart, she knew that one day both of her children will went to different path from each other but, unknown to her, her children was tied with something that never lead them away from each other.

* * *

Natsume sighed for nth time in front of their television. Tsuna's gaze followed to his sister as he heard the sigh and he simply shrugged. That morning, both of them received their math test paper back and the result was not that good. They also decided to keep the result away from their mother to avoid the dark brown haired woman worried about them.

" _Natsume, what will you do about the test paper?"Tsuna asked his twin during their walk back home. That day, Natsume didn't have any club activity and they managed to go home earlier._

 _Natsume groaned. "Isn't it obvious? I'll keep it away! Stop bothering me with any question, Tsunayoshi!"_

" _Uh…okay."Tsuna nodded and sighed._

" _And you will do the same, right?"The brunette softly added and walked ahead._

" _Yeah." Tsuna nodded. "I don't even feel proud with it at all and everyone call me dame again."_

 _Natsume shrugged and gripped her bag. You're not alone Niichan…_

Natsume sighed once again before stood up and left the living room.

* * *

Nana was debating with herself when his son showed at the kitchen entrance. She looked at her son with her warm smile while closing the book in front of her.

"Tsu-kun, what are you doing here? Where is Na-chan?"

"I want to have some juice. Natsume is in her room." Tsuna picked up a glass and opened the refrigerator, taking out a bottle of orange juice.

Nana looked at her son. "Tsu-kun…"

"Mm?" Tsuna blinked.

"Never mind, I think my favorite program is starting by now." Nana happily stood up and left the kitchen with a hum, leaving Tsuna alone. He ignored the disturbing feeling and went to his room after he washed the glass and let it dry on drying rack.

* * *

"I knew it and I'm glad to call that advertisement." Nana stared at the paper in her hand. Her gaze slowly drifted to the empty bed and sighed. Natsume was already woke up and went for a lap around Namimori. That was the brunette routine which started around two years ago.

Nana stepped out from her daughter room and walked to the next door. "Now, Tsu-kun…it's getting late already and I hope Na-chan will come home soon."

* * *

Natsume walked slowly as she could see their home roof. "Ah, I feel better after running around this morning and I don't even want to remember about that evil math test!"

The brunette hummed and slowly opened the door. She stiffened at the sight of her brother with his face on the floor, her mother who silently stood at the stairs and a baby wearing a suit.

"W-What had just happened?" Natsume asked softly. "Why Tsunayoshi is on the floor? And whose baby is here?"

The baby noticed another person around his perimeter, slowly looked at the girl.

"Ciaossu…Sawada Natsume I assumed. I'm Reborn, your home tutor."

"H-He can talk! And what? Home tutor?" Natsume looked at her mom who waved her math test paper with fifteen marks on it. "Um…oh…mom…um…"

"You two will be late," Nana said with a smile as she kept the paper away.

"H-Hiee!" Tsuna immediately stood up.

* * *

Natsume was already in her room, preparing herself for school. Unknown to her, there was someone else inside.

"Evil math test! And that baby…whatever, someone must leave their baby around and mom takes him in until his parents come." Natsume mumbled to herself and went out from her room once she done with everything.

The door slowly closed with a click and a hooded figure stepped out from hiding.

"Sawada Natsume; Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana only daughter and the twin of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Both twins are candidates for Vongola tenth but they don't know about it so far." A firm female young voice read the paper in her hand.

The figure stepped out to the veranda from sliding door in the room and observed the pair of twin ran out from the door. A small wearing fedora figure hopped on to the gate and followed the twin after glanced at the veranda.

"Reborn is here too and this isn't just a mere coincidence."

* * *

Nana closed the door and pulled out something from her apron pocket and stared at the postcard in her hand. "Iemitsu dear…I make a right decision, right?"

 **A/N: Math are evil! (sweat drop). I add some OOC in warning this time in case I strayed away from the real character characteristics. It was disturbing me and I hope I don't stray far than it's supposed to be. Yeah, Reborn is here and the happening days will start next! Any suggestions and comments are welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Second in Command**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Maybe OOC.**

 **Chapter 5**

"Stay away from me!" Natsume shouted and ran faster.

Tsuna sighed and quickly followed his sister. "We're on the same way and we always goes to school together," He said as struggling on his run.

"Yes and not this near. Stay away a bit, Tsunayoshi. I don't like you being so near," Natsume said and strode away. "Even breathing the same air with you is…disturbing…" She added.

"W-Wait! What do you mean by that?" Tsuna asked and quickly caught up with his sister.

"You heard me, I don't like you…" Natsume said, looking away from her brother gaze.

Tsuna stiffened. "Why?" He asked softly and observed the younger twin behavior.

"Stop bugging me with w-h questions of yours, we're getting late," Natsume quickly ended the conversation and looked forward. She stared down at the road avoiding her brother gaze. _Why did I say that? I don't really mean it…_

* * *

Hate wasn't the right word describing Natsume's feeling towards Tsuna. The brunette simply ignored her surrounding when they were at school and in their class by kept quiet, isolated herself from their classmate except for the karate club members. Sometime, she would have some talk when they had some group work but, nothing more than that. She also never bothered herself to have some talk with her brother until their science class.

They were partnered together for their lab work.

Sawada Natsume felt immediate disappointed feeling came from her brother when they were paired together for lab work while Tsuna never showed anything except his clumsiness. She never asked for it and kept it away but after a few days she noticed something.

Sawada Tsunayoshi had crush on Sasagawa Kyoko.

The goofy smile and slight blush on his cheeks made Natsume wondered what had happened to her brother. The younger twin had to observe her brother during the class and any other time when they were at school as the sign was showed during the school hours only. Once she noticed the main focus of Tsuna, Natsume looked away from watching her brother happy face and left the hallway. In her eyes, Tsuna looked pathetic when he had the silly crush smile on his face.

 _I don't like you when you're smiling like that…I'm sorry Tsuna-nii…chan…_

Sawada Tsunayoshi, after a few days noticed another changes came from the brunette once again and he puzzled over himself. The colder treatment during at school was leveled up and it followed when they were at home too. Their mother simply ignored the event and didn't bother to ask any of her children. Tsuna was confused and silently questioning himself.

 _What is my fault this time?_

* * *

Tsuna and Natsume slowly jogged on their way to the school. The brunette sighed under her breath and looked at the bright morning sky, remembering the morning event at their home. _Even I think that mom might help the baby but still, I feel something wrong with that child._

Tsuna laughed softly. "What's up with that baby, claiming himself as tutor? He is just a child."

"Indeed, that's true…He is too young…" Natsume muttering softly agreed with her brother.

Tsuna quickly turned to his sister, happy with the respond he got from his cold sister. "You think so too, Natsu-chan?"

"Don't call me that, Tsunayoshi!" Natsume immediately hissed.

"S-Sorry Natsume," Tsuna said softly as he shuddered. _Natsu-chan is getting hard to reach from time to time. Why she is acting like that? I know last year was my fault and I don't have any chance to talk about it…and now she is…colder than ever._

Natsume huffed and slowed her steps. Tsuna followed. Apparently they were already half way to their school.

"He is very fluent for someone at his age…" Natsume muttered softly and Tsuna simply nodded, staying silence.

"I'm a hitman." A baby voice sounded behind them.

"Huh?" Natsume quickly searched for the voice. "Where that comes from?"

Reborn showed himself and gracefully landed on the messy brown hair of Tsuna.

"Ow! W-What hitman?" Tsuna halted his feet and his sister followed. Natsume groaned and looked at her brother with irritated gaze.

"Why are you stopping? We're going to be late and Hibari-san will bite us to death for sure," Natsume said and shrugged. _I don't want to remember that day. We both overslept and the rest is history…but…_

"T-That…Hiee…" Tsuna pointed to the unlocked gate where certain angry Chihuahua slowly stepped out from it. It seemed Tsuna accidently stepped on its tail when he stopped earlier.

"Oh no, the lash!" The brunet shrieked.

Natsume stiffened. Even the brunette was far stronger compared with her brother but, their clumsiness and frightening level were nearly same. She quickly took a step back while gripping her bag made herself hidden behind her brother.

"Eeei-yah…S-Shoo! G-Go away!" The brunette shrieked. _P-Please…j-just go away!_

"H-Hiee!" Tsuna turned around trying to run away but tripped on nothing and fell down on the street dragging his sister along. Both of them lied on the road sickly groaning, with Natsume on the ground and her brother slightly on her with face totally on the road. Reborn who instantly hopped away from Tsuna before the brunet and his sister fell down had landed in front of the small brown dog.

The fedora wearing baby patted the said dog before turned to the twin as the Chihuahua went back to its home, relaxed.

"In this world, only you two are who scared with Chihuahua. Stand up now, Dame-Tsuna, Dame-Natsu," Reborn said with a smile at the end.

Natsume was quickly stood up, pushed Tsuna away while ignoring the pain. "H-How did you know that? I mean the nickname?"

"I'm a hitman and I have my resources."

The brunet sat up. "What hitman? You're just a kid!" Tsuna exclaimed and immediately shouted. "Ow, ow! That's hurt! Ow!"

Natsume shuddered at the sight. Tsuna had his arm at his back with Reborn pinched at the hand.

 _That's looks hurt like hell. I hope Tsuna-nii can withstand that. What kind of power this baby has? He looks strong despite his appearance. I should stay away from him if I want to stay safe._

"Yes I'm strong and you're not staying away from me, Dame-Natsu."

"W-What? Did you just read my mind?" Natsume blushed and quickly recovered. "H-Hey, we have school!" She looked at the road ahead.

Tsuna looked at his flustered sister and then to Reborn. "What are you?" He asked and checked on his arm. _That was hurt! What kind of power did he have? That's not a baby power!_

"I told you already, I'm a hitman."

Natsume shrugged and immediately looked at the sudden newcomer. _Sasagawa Kyoko, what is she doing here? Man…she is so bright like any other day…_

"Aw, so cute!" The orange haired girl happily greeted the fedora baby. She crouched in front of him.

Natsume and Tsuna both shrugged at the sight. Unknown to the brunette, her brother took a glance at her.

Natsume sighed before looked at Tsuna and frowned when she noticed that her brother already focused at Kyoko.

 _Here comes his stupid smile again. Better look away this time…_

Natsume crossed her arms and looked away.

"Ciaossu," Reborn said.

"Good morning," Kyoko replied and smiled. "Why are you wearing a suit?" She innocently asked.

Natsume opened her eyes and looked at Reborn and Kyoko. _Yeah, we never asked about his outfit…for a baby wearing that…weird._

"Because I'm in mafia," Reborn replied.

 _What? Mafia? First he claimed himself a hitman and now mafia? What is he saying?_

Unknown to the group, a panted girl walked to them. She had dark brown hair and wearing Midori Middle School uniform.

"Is he your younger brother?" The girl asked.

 _Who is she and why she is panting? Wait a moment, Brother? Hell no! This weird baby is not related with any of us!_

"No! We're not related!" Both Tsuna and Natsume immediately shouted and looked at each other before turned away slightly blushed.

Kyoko stood up and chuckled.

"What is it so funny, Sasagawa-san?" Natsume asked when she noticed the chuckle and too bright smile came from the orange haired girl.

"Um…nothing, see you two later at school." Kyoko smiled at the twin and left the three after took another look at Reborn greeted the fedora wearing baby.

"Ciao, ciao."

"Ah, school! I'm going late, see you later!" The girl left.

Both Tsuna and Natsume stared at the road ahead where both Kyoko and the girl left.

 _Who is she?_

"So, Tsuna," Reborn said making the twin's attention focused at him. "You like that girl, Sasagawa Kyoko."

"H-Huh? H-Hiee! How?"

"It is very obvious."

Tsuna sighed. "She is our school idol and she is adored by everyone in our school. It doesn't concern you."

 _I'm not… you are the one and others who adore her._ Natsume closed her eyes, ignoring the conversation.

"As your home tutor, I should understand all these kind relationship," Reborn said and looked at the younger twin. "Dame-Natsu," He called.

"Huh? What?"

"Do you have someone in your mind?"

Tsuna's eyes widen at the question and looked at his sister. _Natsu-chan has someone she likes? Who is he? I never know about it and who? Why she never talk about it? I wonder who…who…_

Natsume could feel her cheeks redden at the question. She groaned. "Hell no and since when you're our tutor? I don't have time dealing with that wishy washy feeling like that. I'm not Tsunayoshi."

"What do you mean by that, Natsume?" Tsuna looked at his sister and at the same time he felt relieve with the respond came from her. _I'm glad Natsu-chan doesn't have anyone in her mind…what I should do once she has one? Give the bless? Um…_

"I mean what I said, I'm not you," Natsume huffed and looked away. "Boys…getting crush so easy…"

Natsume stared at the road ahead. _Ah, I knew it…I knew that moment he really wanted to be paired with Sasagawa Kyoko…Idol of our school, who doesn't want to be paired up with her? Sadly that every boys hope was crushed when she is paired with her best friend, Kurokawa Hana. Tsuna-nii also is not excused. Of course not, after that event…after all she is the one who treated him…and he is happy… and I just Dame-Natsu… No one is happy when I'm around. Anyway, I'm not Tsuna-nii…even I have someone I like; I never show it out like that. It makes you feel weak and I'm not like that._

Reborn observed the younger twin and smirked. _She is hiding something._

"Then confess to her, Tsuna." Reborn looked at the brunet.

"Huh?" Natsume quickly looked at Reborn.

"What!" Tsuna instantly shouted. "No way. There is no way I got the chance to confess my feeling to her. She is our school idol."

"That's sounded pathetic," The younger twin muttered softly.

"You heard Dame-Natsu." Reborn added.

"Yeah, there is no way she even considering me. Hey, I'm not pathetic!"

Natsume ignored her twin. Tsuna groaned.

"Natsume!"

"Just confess to her, Tsunayoshi," Natsume simply said and started to walk away. _Why I'm saying that? Whatever, I should stay away from Tsuna-nii and that baby. Why I do feel something wrong will happen today?_

"What? No!" Tsuna shouted and rubbed his forehead. "I told you all already, there is no chance for me."

"Then die," Reborn said as he held out his hand. A green chameleon stepped down from Reborn's fedora and landed on the baby hand.

"D-Die?" Natsume immediately stopped from her walk and looked at the baby. Her gaze focused at the shape shifting chameleon that had turn into a gun. "What the hell is that?" She asked and quickly took a defense stance.

"Re-Reborn?" Tsuna looked at the baby.

"Die both of you, Dame-Tsuna, Dame-Natsu," Reborn said and shoot twice.

 _I should have done that…_

* * *

"Sasagawa Kyoko, please go out with me!"

"Hibari Kyoya, let me join the discipline committee!"

Reborn smirked at the outcome. _I knew it, she is really hiding something._

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update. Just like usual, the explanation will come in the next chapter. See in the next one and any comments and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Second in Command**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Maybe OOC.**

 **Chapter 6**

First shot.

"Ah…"

Thud!

"Tsuna-ni!" Natsume ran to her fallen brother.

Second shot.

Thud!

 _I had been shot on my head and now I'm parting from this world._

 _I feel regret…for keeping my emotions away and insulting Tsuna-niichan on it while I'm also same as him… I should be open more…open more…more…_

"Reborn! Express my feeling out and loud!" Natsume immediately stood up with orange flame on her forehead and sharp eyes and ran towards school, leaving her bag behind.

Tsuna was already ahead.

Reborn let his green chameleon jumped on his fedora and smirked. He then looked at the scattered bags, shoes, and some remnant of clothes on the ground. "It seems that, different gender gives different effects. Interesting but, I have more important things to do right now."

 _Wonder who will she confess to?_

* * *

Ignoring her surrounding, the brunette dashed around Namimori using any shortcuts and road she knew. Morning run everyday did help the younger twin arrived at the school gate at the same time with her brother from different direction of course and they faced different person.

Both fists pumped, Natsume stared at the raven perfect. "Hibari Kyoya, let me join the disciplinary committee!"

At the same time…

"Sasagawa Kyoko, please go out with me!"

Hibari Kyoya stared at the brunette before focusing at the older twin. His eyes widen slightly at the scene in front of him. _What the…where is his uniform?_ The perfect then looked at the brunette once again. Apparently the flame on her forehead had slowly gone and the brunette blinked.

Yamamoto Takeshi released the senior and looked at the twin. _That two…the girl is the one who sit in front of me and that…um…one is her brother, oh the Sawada twins in my class! What are they doing?_

"Kyaa!" Sasagawa Kyoko shouted and ran into the school building. Mochida, senior who walked with the school idol hit Tsuna on his cheek, making the brunet fell down on the ground. Slowly the flame gone and the brunet immediately sat up, realizing the thing.

 _Oh no…I just confessed in front of everyone…and I totally look like some pervert!_

Natsume face palmed herself once she regained her consciousness. "What did I do?" She whispered. _What did I say to Hibari-san? And everyone saw that…_

Tsuna groaned and realized something.

" _Tsuna-ni!"_

 _Natsu-chan! She got shot too! Where is she? Where is….._

Tsuna's gaze focused at his sister who already sat down on the ground with both hands on her head, chanting something under her breath.

"Natsu-chan…" Tsuna muttered softly and grasped his head. "What happened to us?" He groaned.

"That thanks to the 'dying will bullet'"

Natsume's head snapped to the voice and she quickly ran to her brother, ignoring the perfect as Reborn landed beside him with their bags and his brother clothes. She pointed to the baby. "Y-You! This is all your fault! What did you do to us?"

"Reborn!" Tsuna stared at Reborn.

Reborn showed the twin a red bullet in his hand. "This is the 'dying will bullet'."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Natsume groaned and rubbed her head, she was getting some headache from the stunt she had done. Tsuna shrugged as he saw the younger twin reaction.

"A person who got shot on the head with this will be resurrected with dying will," Reborn casually explained the thing, making both Tsuna and Natsume focused at him.

"Eh?"

"Oh?"

"The basis of resurrection if you have any regrets when dying and the dying time is only five minutes. You will return to normal after that."

"T-Then if we don't have any regrets?" Natsume gulped at her question.

"I'm a hitman," Reborn calmly said and looked away.

"We will die?" Both Tsuna and his sister shouted. Reborn ignored the outburst.

Natsume sighed and calmed down. "Um, what happened to your uniform, Tsunayoshi?" She asked her twin.

Tsuna groaned and stared at his sister. "This happened after I'm being shot and why are you still wearing yours?"

Natsume face reddened. "I don't know? And what's the matter when I'm wearing my uniform? You pervert!" She face palmed once again. _This is so horrible! I can't imagine my life if I ended like Tsuna-nii…poor him…ah…_

"Apparently, the bullet gives different effect on different gender. For sanity purpose I think?"

"Reborn! What that's supposed to mean?" Tsuna and Natsume shouted and the baby ignored the twin.

"Whatever it is, now it's too embarrassing for me to come school anymore! And I don't even feel like confessing!" Tsuna closed his eyes and shrugged.

"And I thought I could keep it hidden forever…" The brunette muttered softly.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at Natsume. _Ah, right I didn't really catch up who she confessed to and wait…she is blushing?_

"Both of you wanted to do it but couldn't anyway."

"Shut up!" Tsuna pinched both Reborn's cheeks and immediately regretted his action as Reborn hit him with his fist.

Natsume stared at her fallen brother. "What a power…"

"Ow…I was fine when I hit the truck…"

"Truck?"

Reborn explained more on dying will bullet. Natsume slowly picked up her bag and patted the dust away while Tsuna gaped at the explanation.

The school bell rang.

"Aw…what a morning…somehow I wish this is just a dream." Natsume sighed as Tsuna groaned at Reborn while the later simply ignored it.

"What are you two doing here?"

The brunette stiffened at the newcomer voice and looked away. Tsuna noticed his sister sudden reaction and looked at the person in front of them.

"Half-naked kid, the class has started."

"H-Hibari-san?"

"As a discipline committee member, I cannot overlook this," Hibari said and then looked at the younger twin. "And you."

"H-Huh? Yes?"

"Come to the discipline committee room after class."

"Y-Yes." Natsume nodded and paled. _Oh no…there is no way I can run away after this! I'm so dead! I don't even need that crazy bullet to die this time._

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at Natsume with confused gaze. _Wait a moment…_

Reborn smirked.

* * *

Tsuna glanced at his sister on their way to the class while the brunette remained silent. The older twin had something in mind but immediately gone once they reached in front of their class door.

 _How I'm going to face Kyoko-chan after this?_

"Hurry up and open the door, Tsunayoshi," Natsume spoke for the first time since they entered the building.

"Uh yeah…" Tsuna reluctantly touched the door and slide it.

The whole class mainly guys were laughing as they noticed Dame-Tsuna stood at the opened door.

"Here comes underwear man!"

"A sudden confession to Sasagawa Kyoko."

"Please go out with me!"

"He is going to be rejected, right Sasagawa?"

Kyoko shrugged in her seat.

Tsuna clenched his teeth and looked away. _Man…This is all that weird baby fault._

"Hey Tsuna, Mochida senpai says he want to fight you during afternoon break in the gym." One of his classmates informed.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna startled at the news. _M-Mochida senpai is captain of kendo club. I don't have any chance if I go and fight him! What should I do!_

"Tsunayoshi, are you going into the class or not?"

"N-Natsume!"

The laughter from the class immediately stopped as they noticed the other Sawada.

Natsume sighed as she stepped into the classroom and sat down at her place, ignoring the look from their classmates. Tsuna also sat down at his place, following the others as they stared at the brunette. _Why the class suddenly quiet when they noticed Natsu-chan? What did she do earlier?_

"Hey, Tsuna. You and your sister really did something amazing today." The same boy whispered to the brunet.

Tsuna shrugged. "Uh…okay…what did she do? I don't really catch up."

"So focus on your confession." The boy mockingly said and grinned. Tsuna looked away blushed slightly. The boy faked a cough. "She confessed to Hibari-san to join the discipline committee."

"Hiee…What!" Tsuna shouted as he slammed both his hands on his table and stood up. "Ow…ow…my hands."

 _Natsu-chan…Hibari-san? No way! There is no way I'm going to accept that!_

"I really hope there is miracle happen during the fight this afternoon break!" One of the boys shouted. "Dame-Tsuna nearly lost his hands by slamming on his desk!"

The class members laughed again excluding Natsume, Tsuna and Kyoko.

* * *

Natsume leaned at the wall behind the school while eyeing Tsuna who uncomfortably stood in front of her. They were having short morning recess and the older twin immediately pulled out his younger sister from class as soon as the bell rang.

Natsume crossed her arms and sighed. "What do you want, Tsunayoshi? We don't have enough time for a chit chat and I don't really want to talk with you."

"Tell me Natsume, did you really confess to Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked the thing that bugging him all morning.

"…Yeah." Natsume said softly and slightly nodded. _I just forget about this morning and now I remember it back! And I need to go there and met him! I can't do that! I don't have enough courage! Man, I'm so screwed up!_

Tsuna stared at his sister mixed expression. "…"

"…" Natsume stared at ground.

"Want to do something?" Tsuna asked.

Natsume raised her eyebrows. "Mm? What do you have in your mind?"

 _Just for today I'll listen to him. To my brother, Tsuna-nii…_

* * *

Tsuna fidgeted in his seat as the time for lunch break nearer. _I can't think…I can't think! What should I do?!_

Natsume on the other hand calmly took a breath. _I got two choices right now. Run away or stay…_

* * *

Both Tsuna and Natsume ran around the empty hallway. Apparently everyone who heard the news went to the gym. Both twins panted and they decided to enter the empty laboratory. Tsuna pushed the window and quickly took a step back once he noticed the same baby from the morning was hanging there.

"Reborn!" Both Tsuna and Natsume groaned.

"Are you two running away because you scared?"

Both twins shrugged. "Uh…"

"If you run away now you'll be running away for the rest of your life."

Natsume and Tsuna changed their gaze.

 _Running away for the rest of my life?_

* * *

Mochida loudly laughed as two of Tsuna's classmate felt disappointed with their senior. Other students were loitering around the gym and then focused at the gym entrance as they heard some noise.

"It's Tsuna and Natsu!"

"The Dame-duo is here!"

The brunet pushed the girl away and stepped forward. The brunette shrugged and walked to the crowd but stiffened once she noticed the perfect.

Sasagawa Kyoko stared at the walking figure. "Sawada-kun…"

"It would be better if he ran away."

Tsuna stopped in front of Mochida. The raven haired kendo captain smirked. "There you're perverted stalker. Heaven may forgive you but I won't. I shall punish you!"

"W-Wait. There was reason for what happened."

Mochida pointed his bamboo sword towards Tsuna. "I won't listen to any excuse!"

"Haa?"

Natsume crossed her arms and stared at the brunet and kendo captain. Sometimes she would fidget, uncomfortable with surrounding.

"And the prize is, of course, Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"What?" Natsume's eyes widen and looked at her twin. Tsuna remained static.

Kyoko looked at the kendo captain. "P-Prize?"

"What a jerk," Kurokawa Hana said.

Mochida held his bamboo sword in attack stance. "Let's go Sawada."

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto Takeshi shouted and passed the brunet a bamboo sword.

Tsuna clumsily caught it, tighten the grip and stared at the weapon in his hands. _What should I do with this? I don't know how to use a sword!_

Mochida ran towards the brunet and swung his sword. Tsuna immediately dodged the attack by jumping to the other side.

"You can't run away!" Mochida shouted and swung his sword to the side. Tsuna dodge once again by sled himself away while still holding the sword in his arms. The kendo captain swung the sword again and Tsuna's sword was thrown away as he used it as shield.

"Aw…" The brunet stared at the empty hands before took a glance at his twin.

Natsume bite her lower lips. _I really can't look at this anymore!_

Reborn who observed the fight from the upper level of the gym noticed the silent conversation between the twins. "What're they doing? I thought they are not in good terms and Dame-Tsuna is not supposed to be that athletic."

Tsuna slowly stood in a stance, making everyone in the gym focused at him.

"What is he doing?"

"I know that Sawada Natsume is the one who in the karate club but Tsuna?"

Natsume bit her thumb.

"Whatever you have in your sleeve, Sawada, you'll never win this!" The kendo captain shouted and smirked at the brunet.

Suddenly Tsuna launched himself to the raven haired senior, trying to kick his side but failed as Mochida quickly dodged the sudden attack. Instead, he swiftly moved his bamboo stick under the brunet legs and made Dame-Tsuna fell down on the floor.

Tsuna looked up at Mochida. The kendo captain raised his arms together with bamboo swords, grinning.

"You're mine."

"Ah…" Tsuna stared at the bamboo stick. _Oh no…How I'm going to win this?_

"Sawada-kun, do your best," Kyoko said, making both Tsuna and Mochida looked at the orange haired girl.

Reborn prepared himself as he aimed at the brunet. "Fight with your dying will."

Silence followed as Tsuna fell down on the floor. Natsume gasped and covered her mouth with both of her hands. _Oh no! That weird bullet again!_

… _Winning is not everything right now…Tsuna-nii's pride…I guess getting one point is just enough…_

"Reborn! I'll get a point no matter what it takes!" Tsuna stood up but with flame on his forehead but he still fully clothed.

"Hm?" Reborn focused at the resurrected twin before changed his gaze to the other one. _Dame-Natsu?_

The students were cheered as the fight ended. Mochida was lying on the floor with waterfall of tears and scattered hair on the floor.

"Can I call you Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked at the brunet.

'Tsuna' looked at 'Natsume'. The brunette slightly nodded. "Sure, Kyoko-chan."

 _I bet Tsuna-nii is on cloud nine by now…why I do agree on this?_

* * *

Natsume crossed her arms. "That was hectic and I still don't believe my eyes when I see Mochida senpai hair…It seems with dying will, I could do anything." She muttered softly at the last part.

"That weird baby shot you with his weird bullet and you know the rest. It wasn't your fault and I bet that baby is knows now that we're switched ourselves."

"It doesn't matter, I did my part and you do yours. We already agreed on this and no one knows about it."

"Yeah, no one doubted it was you who is me." Tsuna said and looked at the sky.

* * *

Tsuna stiffly stood in front of disciplinary committee room. No one was at the hallway as the school was ended about ten minutes ago plus no one wanted to be near with that room. He then looked at his twin who was wearing his school uniform complete with gravity defying hair. Thanks to some hair gels and fluffy genetic in their veins, both twins managed their hair easily.

Tsuna played with the skirt and took a deep breath before released it.

Natsume released a shudder breath. "You know what to do, just go in, reject it and come out immediately. You're the smooth talker between us and I hope it went well."

"Y-Yeah, I k-know."

"Don't stutter! It makes thing become worst."

"I w-will try. Believe me, Natsume"

Natsume looked away. "Fine, Tsunayoshi."

 _I wish she could call my call name rather given name. The thing she call me this early morning did give a warm feeling. I kinda miss that._ Tsuna shrugged and focused at the door in front of him. He gulped and knocked the door.

"Come in." Came the cold reply.

Tsuna took a deep breath and released it. He opened the door and stepped into the room and closed it.

Natsume shrugged and grasped her arms.

* * *

The situation was different compared with the afternoon recess earlier. Tsuna glanced around the room and found there was no furniture except that a few tables and chairs neatly arranged at the centre of that place and some pictures hanging on the wall. There were also no crowds and he was alone with the raven perfect.

"Sawada Natsume, first year of Nami-middle. Second in the list of participant for karate tournament at the end of this month, average in sport and academic, bad in home economic…."

"S-Stop! Don't read anymore!" Tsuna shrugged. _Second in the list? I never know she is so good with that brutal martial art thing…ah; it has been so long since my last time seeing her in training or tournament. She never asked me to go with her anymore._

Hibari Kyoya closed the file and calmly placed it on the nearest table. He slowly stood up and pulled out his tonfas. Tsuna blinked at the weapon before focused at its owner.

"Hibari-san? I want to say that this morning is a mistake and I'm sorry about that."

"Fight me, Sawada Natsume."

"H-Huh?" Tsuna blanched.

* * *

Natsume tapped her feet. "Why he is not out from there? He is taking a quite time already."

* * *

Tsuna dodged the tonfa and ran into the corner. "Hi-Hi-Hibari-san! I don't want to fight you! I just want to say sorry only!"

Hibari raised his arm with tonfa. "I will decide it after you fight me."

"Hieee! B-But I can't fight!"

"Fight with your dying will, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn pointed his green chameleon gun from his hiding place behind one of pictures hanging at the wall and shot at his target. _I never thought that you two could pull out this switching stunt and I fell for that._

"Reborn! Fight Hibari-san with my dying will!" Tsuna stood up and the clothes shattered.

Hibari's eyes widen at the changes.

 **A/N: I should stop here by now and this is the longest ever, since the last one was the shortest. Sorry for the confusion at the summary and I will change the content later…anyway thanks for reviews, favorite and follow this story and I could say this story feels a little bit twisted mainly from Natsume part…but this is it. Any comments and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Second in Command**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Maybe OOC.**

 **Chapter 7**

Natsume startled from on her feet as she heard something crashed came from the disciplinary committee room. Her gaze focused at the closed door while some sweat trickling down to her neck.

"What happened in there? What is that noise?" She quickly asked to herself and stepped forward. "I'm curious now…Tsuna-nii, are you okay in there?"

* * *

"Gah! This is nothing!" Tsuna in dying will mode groaned as he slowly stood up from fallen desks and chairs. "I will beat you, Hibari-san!"

"Wow…you're stronger than you look." Hibari wiped his sweat away and smirked. One beating would be nice after the hectic day all along. Kusakabe was still around the school, patrolling the ground making sure that no one stayed after school hour and the raven perfect had an idea of calling the former to dispose the body after he finished.

"Gyaahhh!" Tsuna jumped and launched himself on Hibari.

* * *

Natsume shuddered as she heard another crashed noise. She held out her trembled hand and touched the door. _Should I open it or not? Should I? Or shouldn't I?_

Another loud crash was heard and the brunette couldn't hold anymore. She quickly opened the door and gasped at the scene in front of her. The desks and chairs were scattered around the room followed with papers everywhere.

"What on earth…" She muttered softly and her gaze instantly focused at a figure on the floor and another one who stood firmly. "Tsuna…yoshi!"

The flame dissipated and Tsuna blinked, he then looked at the door as he heard his name. The brunet noticed his sister who looked like himself at the door. "Natsume! S-Stay away!"

Hibari glanced at the door before he scanned the messed up room. His gaze stopped at the figure on the floor. "For causing this mess here, I'll bite you to death," The raven perfect said and raised his right hand with a tonfa.

Tsuna shielded his head with both arms. "Hiiee!"

Clang!

"Wow," Hibari said.

"Stop this instant!"

Tsuna slowly removed his arms and opened his eyes. He blinked repeatedly and stared at the figure that stood in front of him. Natsume panted slightly and lowered her legs before quickly crouching beside her brother clutching her head.

"Oh no! What did I do?" She whispered. _I kicked his hand! I kicked Hibari's hand and his tonfa!_

Tsuna looked at Hibari who pulled his empty right hand and checked on it. The brunet slowly sat up and looked at his sister.

"Natsume…you…"

Natsume closed her eyes. "I know! Don't say it anymore! This is so…so…I don't even know what to say anymore."

Hibari stared down at the twin and observed their facial traits. _Interesting, they look nearly identical even with different gender. I don't believe that I fell to their act until…shredded clothes?_

The raven perfect took a look at small pile of shirt and skirt before walked away from twin. He picked up his tonfa on his way to the door. _To think she could kick my tonfa this far…_

"Hn, Sawada Natsume, you're strong."

"Huh?"

"Clean the room before you leaves and Kusakabe will give you the schedule."

"Kusakabe? As Kusakabe Tetsuya?" Tsuna stated.

"Schedule? What schedule? I don't really want…man he just left!" Natsume shrugged, stared at the floor and groaned. "My life! What will happen to my life after this?"

Tsuna sighed and sympathized with his distressed sister. _Hibari-san just ignores me and somehow I feel that's good thing. Wait a moment…then Natsu-chan will be nearer with Hibari-san! I can't let that slide away! What should I do? Hibari-san is so scary too!_

* * *

Hibari walked around the hallway when he spotted the same baby from that morning. He simply smirked and walked away passing Reborn, ignoring the baby who jumped out from the window to the ground.

Reborn swiftly landed on the ground and smiled. "Interesting days ahead I could say, heh."

Another figure left the school ground. A teenage boy with grey hair and green eyes stared at the orange sky. "So, those two are candidates for tenth position."

* * *

Natsume stared down on the road as she and Tsuna walked to their home. They already switched themselves and both having sewed shirt. Natsume sighed. _Thanks to Tsuna-nii my uniform…gah! This all that weird one fault!_

"I hope that weird baby is not at home," Natsume bitterly said.

Tsuna nodded and looked at the brunette. "Um, Natsume?"

"What?" Natsume lazily replied without even looking at her brother. _I'm so tired…today is the worst day ever. I hope Tsuna-nii don't really mind me…I got too many things to think…ah…_

 _Here comes back her cold attitude_. Tsuna sighed and looked at the younger twin. "Um, thanks for the earlier. I mean you kicked his tonfa away."

"Whatever, you're just looking so pathetic that time made me can't ignore you."

"Ugh…" Tsuna shrugged and followed his sister as she stepped into their home ground. "Thanks anyway, Natsu…me." _Natsu-chan…_

Natsume held out her hand and touched the door knob. _You're welcome, Tsuna-niichan._

* * *

Nana happily hummed as she worked with fruits, peeling apple skin and sliced it into small cute bunny pieces. Natsume chewed on her dinner slowly as her gaze focused at the fedora wearing baby who sat across her while Tsuna sighed at every swallow of his food.

 _Why is the baby still here?_

Reborn placed down the chopsticks and bowl on the table. "I'm done, thank you, Maman for this delicious dinner."

 _He calls our mom, maman? What is he thinking? There is no way we're going to share our mom with him!_

"Oh, you're welcome Reborn," Nana replied with a smile.

Reborn casually hopped off from the chair and stepped out from the kitchen but, he stopped halfway. "You two, we will start tonight at nine thirty. Tsuna's room."

Both Tsuna and his sister stopped from their dinner.

 _Start what?_

"Ara…what a reliable home tutor, now I feel rest assured about you two." Nana happily sighed as Reborn gone from the kitchen.

"Mom…" The twin shrugged.

* * *

"What! I'm the candidates for Vongola family's tenth generation boss?" Tsuna shouted and pointed to Natsume. "Natsume too?"

Natsume shrugged and received a paper from the baby. She scanned the content and squeezed her eyes at some names.

Reborn looked at the twin. "I came here because I was requested from the current boss of Vongola family, the ninth, to train you two to fulfill the place as admirable mafia boss." The baby held out his hand and the green chameleon jumped on it. "This is Leon my partner."

"I don't get it, what're you talking about?" Tsuna asked.

"Dame-Natsu."

"Here…" Natsume passed the same paper she read earlier to her brother and looked at the green creature who already on Reborn's fedora. _So that thing got name…and it can shape shifting if I remember it well. To a gun…_

"Huh?"

"The Vongola family's first boss retired and crossed to Japan and he's your great, great, great grandfather."

Tsuna stared at the paper in his hands. "I never know about this and this family tree too."

Reborn already switched himself to his pajamas. "In other words, since you both inherited Vongola blood made you two are a legitimate candidate to become next boss."

"Hey, wait a moment, I see dad's name in there. What about him?" Natsume asked the obvious.

"Don't worry I'll train you two to become a great mafia boss." Reborn buttoned his pajamas and didn't even looking at the younger twin.

"Don't ignore me!" Natsume shouted and stood up. _He ignores me twice! First this morning and now too!_ She slowly calmed down and sighed. "I don't want to be mafia boss, just train Tsunayoshi. I'm out from here." Natsume walked to the door. _I have my own ambition at least and don't want to involve in mafia thing. Still, there are still mafias around these now days? I thought that was just a fiction only…_

"Mafia is real and you're not going away from it. I will not train you everything Dame-Natsu. You're already ahead than Dame-Tsuna but, don't forget that I'm still your home tutor."

Natsume stared at the baby who comfortably sat himself on Tsuna's bed. "What do you mean by that? And don't read my mind! What're you? An esper?"

"Yeah and don't decide anything by your own self," Tsuna said and looked at his bed. He immediately stood up. "Hey! That's my bed! Don't sleep on it!"

"…" Natsume face soured. _He ignores me again…and Tsuna-nii too._

Reborn looked at the twin. "There is another thing I want to talk about."

"What?" Tsuna asked. Natsume walked forward and stopped beside her brother.

 _I see the similarities between these two. Interesting children you have here, Iemitsu._ Reborn smirked. "What kind of stunt you two did today?"

Tsuna and Natsume changed their gaze.

 _He knows it. Thanks to that bullet of course._

"Uh…we kind of…um…s-switched ourselves?" Tsuna suggested.

* * *

 _Natsume blinked. "Switch?"_

" _Yeah…you really good at fighting and I can talk smoothly in serious situation so why don't we do it?" Tsuna explained and looked at his sister reaction._

" _Sasagawa Kyoko will be disappointed if she learns that you're not there, fighting for her." Natsume crossed her arms and looked away._

" _Hibari Kyoya will bite you to death if you don't really talk straight forward to him. By death I mean it."_

" _Don't persuade me with the unknown."_

" _I'm not. I'm just telling the truth." Tsuna said with indifferent and looked away avoiding Natsume's gaze._

" _Don't you feel ashamed? Last time we did this, you swear don't want to do it anymore."_

" _Kyoko-chan or wearing skirt? I don't really care anymore and the last time was two years ago. I don't really remember about it and I already went the worst." Tsuna sighed and shrugged._

" _Let me think a bit." Natsume stood in thinking pose._

" _Go on."_

* * *

"And we switched ourselves. The rest is history." Natsume ended the story.

Reborn nodded and pulled the cover on him. "Nice bedtime story, good night. See you two tomorrow."

"Hey! Don't sleep on my bed!" Tsuna groaned.

* * *

The brunette blinked and stared at the ceiling before looked at the lump on the floor. Apparently, Tsuna had to sleep in Natsume's room since his room was occupied by certain baby with booby trap around his bed.

Natsume sighed and turned to her left side and facing the wall.

"Natsume," Tsuna softly called his sister name.

"What?" Natsume coldly replied.

Tsuna who faced another wall shrugged under the futon. "Nothing, good night," He simply said and closed his eyes. _Not now, I'll talk with her later… I will solve everything between us for once and all!_

"Night." Natsume closed her eyes.

* * *

The brunette sighed at her brother who was still in a deep sleep. She glanced to the clock on her bed stand and shrugged. The clock read six.

 _It's still too early. Whatever, I just need to do my morning run._

Natsume quickly changed her pajamas to suitable clothes for exercising purpose. Picking up her socks, she swiftly moved around the room without making any sound and opened the door and stepped out from it. She slowly closed the door and left the floor.

* * *

Nana was yawning and walking to the kitchen when she spotted the younger twin wearing her sport shoes. "Na-chan?"

Natsume turned her head slightly and saw their mother. She calmly stood up and stretched herself. "Morning, mom."

"Morning, Na-chan," Nana greeted and smiled. "Going for your run again?"

"Yeah, do you need anything while I'm on it?"

Nana stood in thinking pose. "Could you go to the market and picked up a pumpkin? I want to make some stew with it," She said and looked at the stairs. "Originally I want to ask Tsu-kun but since Na-chan asked about it, why not?"

Natsume looked at the stairs, remembering the still sleeping Tsuna. She looked at their mother and smiled. "Don't worry mom, I can do it! Tsunayoshi is still sleeping and I'll do just fine."

Nana shrugged once she heard his son given name came from her daughter. "Na-chan…"

The brunette who already touched the door knob turned around. "Yes, mom?"

"Be careful out there."

"Sure!"

* * *

Tsuna's eyes snapped open once he heard the main door was closed. He pushed the futon away and slowly sat up before he noticed something beside him. The brunet looked at his side and shrieked.

"Hiiee! What's that?"

Reborn placed hammer Leon away and smirked. "So, you really can wake up early huh, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna released a sigh and stood up, collecting the futon and folded it. "Yeah but not everyday."

"It will be everyday after this." Reborn casually stated and opened the sliding door that connected to the veranda. "I got something to do and will be back before breakfast."

"Don't decide on everything!" Tsuna shouted and looked at the opened door as he felt cold morning breeze. "He's gone!" The brunet groaned and huffed.

* * *

Nana was preparing the ingredient for her children lunchbox when she noticed Tsuna at the kitchen entrance. "Tsu-kun?"

"Let me do the cook, mom," He said and smiled.

Nana smiled back. "Good morning, Tsu-kun."

"Morning, mom." Tsuna greeted their mother and picked up a pan. He stared at the utensil in his hand. "Um, Natsume will get the pumpkin?"

"Ah, yes. I asked her before she goes out," Nana said as she prepared the breakfast since Tsuna took over preparing the lunchbox. "Why we need to ask Na-chan getting the pumpkin?"

Tsuna smiled as he cooked the fried rice. "She's has good eyes."

Nana nodded and hummed her favorite song.

* * *

Natsume reached the river and stopped from her run. She took a deep breath and stretched her arms. "Ah, morning run always gives me a good feeling! Haa…" The brunette smiled and quickly turned around, noticing something.

"Who's there?" She quickly asked.

"You have good eyes, Sawada Natsume."

* * *

Reborn placed down Leon binocular and smirked before leaving the roof he stopped by.

 _So, this is what you mean when you have something for her, Iemitsu._

 **A/N: Who's there? Uh huh…See you in the next chapter and maybe I'll take a quite time for the next one since I got some event to go. I'm still debating with myself either to follow anime-verse only or combining both with manga since I started with the former. Time will determine it or any suggestion will do fine by me. And about pairing, let time determine it too because I don't really plan on it for now. Thanks for the review and support and as usual any comments and suggestions are very welcomed and appreciated! Thanks for reading this story too!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Second in Command**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Maybe OOC.**

 **Chapter 8**

Natsume stared at the small figure that stood in front of her. "Another baby? Who're you? And what is that thing at your back? Gun?"

The hooded baby suddenly jumped to the air before thrusting to Natsume, kicking the brunette in process. Natsume quickly blocked it by using back of her arm, trying to jump back at the same time but she held it. The small figure landed on the ground and jumped again and this time multiple punched followed with and the brunette tried to deflect it by pushing using her palms.

 _This one is strong!_ Natsume gritted her teeth as she still defending herself and quickly jumped to her side before ran a bit, providing a huge gap between her and the hooded figure. She eyed the hooded figure while many thoughts played in her mind. _I can't play on defense only! It's hurt! Why babies these days are so strong? What are their mom gave to them making them can talk and fight at this early age? Now I'm scared to think about me and Tsuna-nii baby days! Are we like them too? No way…that's nonsense!_

The brunette released a sigh and slowly stood in attack position. _I should attack now, I guess._

"Enough, you can show your ability later."

"Huh?" Natsume relaxed and lowered her hands.

"Naïve!" The hooded figure immediately jumped once again and sent a kick to the brunette but the latter quickly dodged it by using both of her arms.

Natsume quickly jumped a few backs and wiped out panic sweat from her cheek. "Damn this baby…he tricked me!" The brunette quickly shielded herself from another set of punch came from the same figure by using both arms. "Who're you? Why are you attacking me? How did you know my name?"

The hooded figure ignored the questions and prepared for another opportunity.

Natsume grunted and glared at the figure. "Gah! This is it! I'm having enough this ignorance feeling came from your babies! First Reborn and now you!" She groaned and quickly countered the punches from the hooded figure with her own.

Reborn smirked from the roof.

Natsume take no time threw a kick to the figure which was a successful attempt as she felt her leg hit the figure. _Baby or not, I don't even care anymore!_ With a swift movement, the brunette quickly elbowed the hooded figure and pulled the clothes using another hand.

The now no hooded figure landed on the ground and grunted. "You pass, Sawada Natsume."

"A girl?" Natsume panted and raised her hand with the cloth as she looked at the baby in front of her. " A girl?" She repeated.

"My name is Lal Mirch. I'm in charge for training you and…," Lal Mirch paused. _Our leader doesn't want any of his family members know he is in mafia._ The dark blue haired baby looked at panted Natsume. "You learned from Reborn, right? I don't need to explain more and give me back my cloth."

"Uh, sure…" The brunette passed the cloth as Lal snatched with a huff.

Lal adjusted her cloth around her body and looked at Natsume once she satisfied with her outfit. "Now, about our schedule," The baby said.

Natsume blinked and stared at the sky. _My life… is so ruined._

"Don't daydreaming!"

"Ow!"

* * *

Tsuna was climbing the stairs when he heard the door opened with low crack noise. He stopped at the middle of stairs and looked at his sister who went in with a medium pumpkin in her arms. He eyed the pumpkin and smiled.

 _As I thought, Natsu-chan really knows to choose good crops. The pumpkin looks nice. Wait, what happened to her arms? There're bruises on it!_

Tsuna quickly stepped down the stairs to take a good look at his sister before he tripped on his own feet. "Ow, ow, ow!" He landed on the floor with face first.

Natsume shrugged at her brother clumsiness as she kept her sport shoes on the rack.

"N-Natsume…what happened to your arms?" Tsuna asked as he slowly sat up on the floor, rubbing his sore face.

Natsume quickly eyed her arms, noticing the bruises and sighed. "It's nothing."

"But…I see…there…"

"When I say it's nothing then nothing," Natsume coldly said and walked into the kitchen. Halfway, she pulled her sweater sleeves, covering her arms.

Tsuna who saw everything slowly stood up and stared at the kitchen entrance as his sister went into the said room.

 _She is hiding something._

The older twin gritted his teeth before he went back climbing the stairs.

* * *

Natsume picked up her neatly wrapped lunch box and looked at their mother, smiling.

"Thanks mom for the lunch box," The brunette happily said and placed it in her bag.

Nana stopped from drying the plate and looked at her happy daughter. "Um, Na-chan, that lunch box…" The woman paused as she felt someone was tugging her sleeve. She turned and saw Tsuna was staring down at the sink. _Tsu-kun…_

Natsume zipped her bag. "Yes, mom?"

Nana quickly looked at her daughter and smiled. "Make sure you eat it all. There is a lot of effort in there."

Tsuna blushed at their mother statement.

"Of course, your lunch box is always the best!" Natsume happily beamed and walked out from the kitchen. "I'm leaving. See you later, mom."

Tsuna quickly washed his hands and picked up his belongings. "Me too, see you later, mom," Tsuna said and quickly ran out from the kitchen.

Nana nodded and waved. "Have a good day ahead, you two."

Reborn simply enjoyed his coffee as he observed everything. The raven baby gracefully jumped down to the floor, once he placed down the empty cup. "Thanks for the breakfast, maman. I'm going out for a while."

Nana smiled as she picked up the empty cup. "Please, take care of them, Reborn."

* * *

Natsume slightly snorted as she saw Reborn comfortably relaxed on Tsuna's messy hair while her brother just shrugged it of. The baby had joining them after a few minutes the twin left their home.

Reborn pulled out a small note book and flipped several pages. "Today's schedule," Reborn flatly said as his gaze focusing at the content.

"What're you now? Our personal assistant?" Natsume groaned and shrugged as she received no reaction. _Somehow, I'm getting immune with his ignorance._

Tsuna sighed softly as he looked at his sister reaction. His gaze sometimes wandered to her arms and he found nothing like he saw earlier.

 _What did she do with her arms? I don't see any bruise like earlier. Wait…she use the concealer…_

"On your first period, there will be an introduction of transfer student."

"Transfer student, girl or boy?" Natsume muttered more to herself.

"You will know later, and next there will be volley ball tournament." Reborn closed the book.

Tsuna stared at the road ahead. "The tournament has nothing to do with us," He said as he continued walking. "If there is any, I'm just a substitute only."

Natsume nodded. "I'm not playing anything. I got my hands full with karate club."

"Don't worry Dame-Natsu, you're not going to play anything today," Reborn innocently said and casually hopped off from Tsuna's head and landed on Natsume's arms. The baby then looked at the older twin. "But suddenly, they ran out regular players and after several substitutes, Tsuna, you're going to play now."

Tsuna and Natsume immediately stopped from their track and stared at Reborn.

"What? Why?" Tsuna miserably questioned.

"Who knows?" Reborn looked away.

The brunette blinked and started imagining some ideas. "…you wouldn't…" Natsume muttered softy and full with doubt. "Even you're the number one hitman…"

"Of course not." Reborn quickly cut Natsume's thought. "Apparently everyone was getting pizza from the same place last night and they are ended having some stomach problems." The baby causally said and hopped away from the younger twin before landed himself on nearest gate wall.

Both Natsume and Tsuna stared at Reborn. Tsuna groaned and pulled his hair. "I knew it, this is your scheme!"

"This is all need to so that Dame-Tsuna can become a great Vongola family tenth generation boss."

Natsume hummed and looked at Reborn. "So, I'm practically out from this. I'm going to school, bye," The brunette said and slowly trotted away.

Tsuna groaned. "Don't joke around Reborn! I'm terrible at ball sport! And I told you, I don't want to be mafia boss."

"But you did well in dodge ball if I recall your elementary record and don't worry I'll be around you all along. Dame-Natsu too because I'm your home tutor and you're still the candidate for the boss place."

Natsume stopped from her walk. _Come again? And how did he know that Tsuna-nii is good at dodge ball? And is he going to school like yesterday?_

"And I hope yesterday stunt won't repeat today." Reborn finalized and walked away.

Both Natsume and Tsuna shrugged.

* * *

Natsume placed her red sneakers in her shoes locker when she heard someone was greeting her brother. The brunette closed her locker door and looked at his brother and shrugged. Sasagawa Kyoko was talking with Tsuna.

"Did you know there's going to be a transfer student in our class?" Kyoko friendly asked.

"Y-yeah, it was on Reborn's schedule." Tsuna nodded, remembering what Reborn had said earlier.

Natsume slowly walked away from the entrance, ignoring her brother and Kyoko. _I wonder who the transfer student is as many people are talking about him. Wait is the transfer student a girl or a boy?_

"Sawada Natsume."

Natsume stopped from her walk and turned around. "O-Oh, good morning Kusakabe-san."

Tsuna who heard his sister greeting to the vice president of disciplinary committee, quickly hide himself behind the shoes rack and listened to their conversation. Kyoko blinked at Tsuna sudden reaction and walked to their class.

The vice president of disciplinary committee nodded. "This is your schedule and your arm band."

The brunette stared at the piece of paper and cloth before slowly received it. "Um, I don't need to wear this all the time, right?"

"Just wear it when you're working with us."

"Thanks, Kusakabe-san."

"You're welcome and one more thing; the president had some job for you."

"Job?"

"Here," Kusakabe said and passed a paper.

Natsume opened the paper and read the content. She nodded. "Ah, I think I can manage this."

"The report must be submitted after school hour."

"Okay." Natsume nodded and walked to the class as Kusakabe left her.

Tsuna slowly stepped out from his hiding place. "What schedule did Natsu-chan got and I really want to know what her job she received from Hibari-san is. I'm curious. As his brother I must protect her from that Namimori demon."

Tsuna looked at the hallway with determined look. "I must do something."

* * *

"Now, I'll introduce the new transfer student in our class," The teacher said as he neatly collected paper on his teaching desk. He looked at a newcomer and to the class. "He was studying abroad in Italy until now, his name is Gokudera Hayato-kun."

"Wow he's so hot," A girl dreamily said.

"On top of that he's moved from another country," Another girl said with a smile.

Tsuna rested his head on his hand. _Italy would also be Reborn home country…_

After a few nice talks about the transfer student mostly from girls in their class, Tsuna realized something and quickly looked at Kyoko. _She is smiling! Wait, Natsu-chan!_

Tsuna quickly looked at the front line where his sister at and he gasped at the sight. _What are they doing?_

Natsume glared at the newcomer in the class with sharp gaze and vice versa. Tsuna inwardly groaned while face palmed.

 _Why are they staring at each other?_

While lost in his thought, Tsuna didn't realize that Gokudera Hayato already beside him and kicked the brunet desk.

"Hi-Hiee!" Tsuna snapped out from his thought and fell down on the floor along with his desk and chair. _What did I do wrong? I don't even know him!_

The teacher quickly called the new student. "Gokudera-kun! Your seat is…"

The grey haired teenage left the scene and sat down at the last row while sending a sharp glare to the twin.

Natsume shrugged as she heard Tsuna arranged back his desk. _That new kid is a delinquent but, why us? Are we looking like an easy target?_

The brunette felt someone was tugging her chair. She turned her head slightly. "Yamamoto-kun, what do you want?"

"Do you know him? I see that you two have staring contest earlier."

"Uh, no…I don't know why we even do that."

"He looks dangerous but somehow I don't feel so."

Natsume simply shrugged in her seat. "It's just his first day after all, maybe he is nervous?" She suggested. _But then, why he kicked Tsuna-nii's desk?_

Yamamoto nodded, agreeing with the brunette in front of him.

* * *

Natsume placed down her lunch box on her lap as she pulled out her schedule for disciplinary committee. She sat down at one bench around school ground. There were other students around but they didn't even bother to care the brunette who sat alone. "Okay, I don't even have time read this earlier so, what is my job? I hope it doesn't clash with my other club." Natsume slowly unfolded the paper.

Her brown eyes widen. "S-Secretary? The hell? Ah I don't really need to go there everyday." The brunette smiled slightly and folded the paper and opened another paper.

 _Observe the transfer student and make summary about him._

"…" Natsume folded the paper and kept it in her skirt pocket. She slowly opened her lunch box when two figures walked and stopped beside her bench.

"Can we sit here?"

Natsume looked up and shrugged. "Um, sure."

"Thank you." Kyoko immediately sat down beside Natsume as the latter scooted away giving some space to two classmates.

"You're sound like your brother," Kurokawa Hana stated as she sat down beside Kyoko.

"Uh, yeah." Natsume nodded and looked at the content of her lunch box. _Aww…omelet rice! My favorite._

"Did you just squeal?" Hana casually asked making the brunette quickly regained herself.

"No…it's nothing."

"Really? I do hear some squeal about favorite food or something like that." Hana grinned.

"U-Uh, No!" Natsume quickly looked away blushing. _This is why I don't like being near to them. Too flashy!_

"You look so cute, um…can we call you Natsume-chan?"

"H-Huh?"

"You can call me Kyoko."

"Call me Hana."

Natsume shrugged and sighed. "Natsume will do fine."

"You look so cute, Natsume-chan!" Kyoko smiled to the blushing brunette.

"S-Stop it!" Natsume groaned and focused at her food. _I should not give them the seat from the beginning._

Unknown to the trio, there was someone watching over them behind nearest bush. Tsuna bit his lip and shrugged.

 _I really want to know about Natsu-chan's schedule and job but then Kyoko-chan and her friend are there. I wish I was at Natsu-chan place. Having lunch together with Kyoko-chan…._


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Second in Command**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Maybe OOC.**

 **Chapter 9**

Natsume walked at the hallway to certain room when she felt a presence behind her as the corridor was creepily empty. The brunette sighed and continued the walk, ignoring the person behind her who not stealthy followed around.

The younger twin stopped in front of certain door, adjusting a cloth band on her left sleeve before knocked the door. She gulped and opened the door and closed it once she entered the room.

Tsuna stepped out from his hiding place.

"I thought Natsu-chan detected my presence earlier or it's just my imagination only," Tsuna said to himself and looked at the door. "Is it because of the schedule she went there?"

"What're you doing here?" A voice asked behind the brunet.

Tsuna stiffened.

* * *

Natsume calmly arranged the papers according to the categories as stated by Hibari after a few moments she stepped into the room while the raven perfect silently read a paper before tossing it on his desk. He looked at the brunette.

"Herbivore, did you do the job?"

"Huh? About that transfer student?" Natsume carefully asked and looked at Hibari. The raven nodded once and Natsume looked at the papers in her hands. "Yes, and I'll give the full report after school hour," She said and placed down the neat arranged paper on the desk. "I'm done, can I go now?"

"Hn." Hibari nodded as he immersed with another paper. "Wait, herbivore."

"Uh, yes?"

"I expect a complete report. The information here is not enough."

"O-Okay." The brunette shrugged. _What full report? That Gokudera person just arrive today and Hibari-san expect a complete report? What is the thing should I write down? He doesn't even give me any guidelines at all!_

Natsume walked out from the room and closed the door. She leaned at the wooden door and sighed before she noticed the familiar figure not too far from the room. "Tsunayoshi and Kusakabe-san."

"Natsume!" Tsuna looked at his twin and smiled.

Natsume grunted.

* * *

"You heard Reborn this morning and I don't even want to do it today. I'm not in mood," Natsume said and crossed her arms. She had already removed the disciplinary committee armband and kept it in her skirt pocket.

"No, I don't want to suggest about yesterday thing we did," Tsuna said and eyed her sister's skirt where the papers and the band situated.

The brunette blinked and looked at her brother with calculative gaze. "Then, why are you dragging me here for?"

"Can I know your schedule?"

"Huh? We're in the same class and have same schedule except that I have club activity after school," Natsume annoyingly said and sighed. "Did you lose your's?"

"No I don't and I mean the disciplinary committee schedule."

Natsume raised her eye brows. "For what?"

"I just want to know," Tsuna softly said and looked away. _I must know so that I can track where and what are you doing with Hibari-san!_

The brunette grunted. "It's none of your business. I'm leaving."

Tsuna stared at the way his sister left and sighed. "Fine, I'll do my observation by my own self."

* * *

Natsume stared at the blank paper on her table and yawned slightly when someone smacked her desk. She looked up and her face soured. "Tsunayoshi, what do you want this time?" The brunette groaned. _I thought we don't have anything else to talk about and why he is still here? I thought they're all going to the gym already_. The brunette looked around the class and only few people were around.

"Come with me." Tsuna pleaded.

Natsume turned to her brother. "Huh?"

"Just come!" The older twin quickly pulled out his sister from their class.

Natsume let Tsuna dragged her along the now empty hallway since almost everyone went to the gym for volley ball tournament. The younger twin sighed and yanked her arm from her brother grip.

"Okay, Tsunayoshi, what now?" Natsume hissed and eyed her brother.

"Help me Natsume!" Tsuna grabbed both Natsume's arms and the brunette quickly pushed her twin brother away.

"…why? Why I need to help you this time? As I told you earlier…"

"I can't play volley ball and everyone are expecting me do something! I can't think of anything except for running away!" Tsuna quickly cut his sister speech as he pulled his hair, frustrating with the upcoming event. "Kyoko-chan also is highly anticipated about the game and I just can't do anything about it!"

Natsume looked away as she heard the idol name. _As usual, Kyoko is around. Why can't he stand up by his own self? I mean, Tsuna-nii you're a guy and you can do it if you believe yourself!_

"You're right Dame-Natsu."

"Eeek!" Natsume immediately shrieked and looked at her shoulder. "Reborn! Don't show up like that! I nearly got heart attack!"

Tsuna smiled slightly as he noticed his sister vulnerable state for a moment before he immediately shrugged at the younger twin sharp gaze. He looked at Reborn who comfortably situated himself on Natsume's shoulder.

"What do you mean, she's right?" Tsuna asked the baby while his sister chose to look away.

"If you're a man, you'll choose death over running away.

"What? Don't say something so irresponsible!"

"No one will laugh if you're doing something using all strength and will. That's a man's battle." Reborn ended his small speech and patted Natsume's head. "Besides, Dame-Natsu thinks that you can do it if you believe yourself."

Natsume opened her mouth and blushed. "Re-Reborn! Don't read my mind! A-Anyway, good luck!" The brunette quickly ran away from her brother as the baby still stayed on her shoulder.

Tsuna looked at the empty hallway. _Man's battle, huh?_ He then looked at his hands. "Believe in myself?"

* * *

Natsume sat down at her place and looked at the paper on her desk. Reborn already left when she arrived at the class and the brunette ignored him. _And I'm all alone here, in this class._ The brunette scanned the class and shuddered. _Reborn is always reading my mind! I should do something to prevent him say out loud what I'm thinking!_

The brunette picked up her pen and looked at the paper again and tapping on it slightly before groaned. "I don't know what to write about that Gokudera guy!" The girl sighed and leaned her head on her desk.

"Should I go and watch the match too? He might be there." She muttered softly and stood up from her chair.

* * *

Natsume arrived at the gym with a shock face. "What had just happened? Ah…Tsuna-nii's manhood…" The girl muttered softly, soft enough where nobody else heard it.

Tsuna was high in the air with a ball smacked on his most important organ and everyone was cheering at the game.

Natsume blinked. _Ah, I should worry about our family future now. I hope Tsuna-nii is fine…after that. Mom is surely want grandchildren and I don't want left alone on that. Wait how far did I think? I'm just thirteen but this is for the future so it's okay I guess?_

The game was ended with their class won. The class members were congratulated at each other and Natsume slowly walked to laughing Tsuna. The older twin was chatting happily with Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Hey, are you okay?" Natsume asked softly.

"Huh? Natsume, um yeah, I'm fine," Tsuna timidly replied his sister. _I thought she didn't come here to watch the game._

"Tsuna was doing awesome!" Yamamoto hanged his arm over Tsuna's neck. "You should come earlier and see that, Sawada-chan. Hm…Can I call you Natsu-chan?"

"No!" Tsuna immediately shouted making the whole crowds silenced and focused at him. Natsume rubbed her ears and looked at the baseball player who did the same since only they were near enough from the brunet. The crowds were chatting like usual, ignoring the star of the game.

"I don't really care but, Natsume is much better." The brunette suggested and sent a sharp gaze to her brother who immediately looked away, avoiding the gaze.

Yamamoto grinned. "Natsume-chan then."

"Uh, okay." Natsume quickly nodded and started walking away when certain grey haired teenager spoke.

"I can't accept that."

"Huh?" Both Tsuna and Natsume looked at Gokudera. Yamamoto was no longer with them as he left and congratulated another team member.

Natsume eyed the grey haired teenage. _This is the first time I hear him talk. He got nice voice. Wait, what I'm thinking?_

Gokudera turned around and faced the twin. He looked at the two with annoyed gaze. Tsuna shuddered with small shriek while Natsume glared back. _W-Why I'm glaring back to him? His gaze is sure scary…but… ah this is all Hibari-san job thing made me like this! I don't even want to have this staring contest from the beginning!_

"Tch!" Gokudera quickly broke the eye contact. "I'm the one who's worthy to become the tenth!"

 _Tenth? Wait, he knows? Why?_

"Meet me at the back of school after this." Gokudera grunted and left the gym.

Tsuna shrugged and sighed while Natsume stared at the gym entrance where the grey haired gone.

"We should go, Tsunayoshi." Natsume walked to the entrance and stopped when she felt someone was holding her arm.

"Thank you." Tsuna muttered softly and ran ahead but after far enough he tripped with his on feet and fell down on the floor, face first.

Natsume smiled a bit and stared at the floor with solemn gaze. "I didn't do anything, it was Reborn who speak out loud but, you're welcome."

* * *

"U-Um, so what is it Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked while Natsume stood behind him.

"If some trashes like you two become the tenth, the Vongola family is done for," Gokudera flatly said.

Natsume rolled her eyes. "Ah, that mafia thing again." She muttered softly. "I'm out from here."

"Don't you dare to run away," Gokudera pulled out something.

Tsuna's eyes widen. "D-Dynamites?"

Natsume looked at the cylindrical things. "You can't bring something like that to school! You violated the school's rules!"

"This is faster than I'm expected," Reborn suddenly showed up himself from tree's bark.

"Reborn!" Both Natsume and Tsuna called the baby. Natsume looked at the tree mainly focused at the sudden hole and lift in the trunk. "How come?"

"This one of many hide ways I have." Reborn casually jumped and landed on Natsume's shoulder before looked at the grey haired teenager. "Gokudera Hayato."

"You know him?" Tsuna asked.

"Yup, he's a family member that I called over from Italy and this is our first meeting."

"You're in mafia, Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera looked at the baby and nodded. "So you're the hitman that ninth trust the most, Reborn. I've heard rumors about you."

Natsume and Tsuna changed their gaze before they focused at the baby who sat on Natsume's shoulder.

 _So, Reborn is really important figure there._

"It's better be true that I'm going to become tenth once I rid these two."

"What?" Tsuna stepped a back.

"G-Get rid of us?" Natsume followed her brother.

"Yup, it's true." Rebrn confirmed Gokudera.

"T-That is ridiculous! And I don't want involve in this!" Natsume quickly ran away but stopped as there was an explosion in front of her. "Eeek!"

"Natsume!" Tsuna shouted his sister name and quickly looked at Gokudera. "How?"

Reborn stopped beside Tsuna. "It's said that Gokudera Hayato can hide bombs in any part of his body, in other words he is a human bomb."

 _Human bomb?_ Natsume looked at the smoke and shrugged. _I will add that into my report then._

Gokudera snorted. "My other name is Hurricane Bomb Hayato."

 _He got nickname too._

Tsuna ran to his sister side. "Natsume, are you okay?"

The brunette nodded to her brother and looked at Gokudera and Reborn. "We can't do this; the school ground will be destroyed!" _And there will be someone who will kill us!_

"We can't fight someone from mafia!" Tsuna added.

"You're not going to run away!" Gokudera showed his dynamites and all of it were activated itself.

Both Tsuna and Natsume stared at the bombing materials. "H-How come it can fire automatically?" Tsuna asked with panic.

"He can do magic!" The brunette said with amazing expression making Tsuna send a look to the younger twin.

An explosion occurred beside the twin.

Tsuna quickly pulled his sister and both of them ran away from the explosion around them. Natsume turned her head to her back slightly and shrieked. "Eeek! There are many more!"

"Someone save us!" Tsuna shouted.

The brunette who had clumsiness around suddenly tripped over nothing, fell down on the ground with face first. Tsuna quickly turned around to his fallen sister and the dynamites were scattered around the brunette.

"Ow…" Natsume sickly groaned, rubbing her face while still lying on the ground.

"Hiee! The dynamites!" Tsuna ran to his sister, crouching beside the brunette. "I have to extinguish it!" He smacked his hand on burning fuse and immediately regretted his action. "Ow, ow, ow! It's hurt!"

Reborn smiled and pointed shifted Leon to the older twin. "Fight with your dying will."

A shot and Tsuna landed beside slowly sat up Natsume. The brunette looked at her brother. "Tsuna…yoshi?"

"Reborn! Extinguishing fires with my dying will!"

Gokudera grunted before pulled out twice amount of dynamites in his hands. "Double the bombs!"

"Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish!" Tsuna shouted as he stopped the fires.

Natsume stared at her half naked brother with opened mouth before focusing at Gokudera who pulled out larger amount of dynamites from no one knew where.

"T-Triple the bombs!" The grey haired groaned as he struggled with cylindrical bombs in his hands and arms. One activated dynamites suddenly fell down on the ground near his feet. "Oh, crap!"

"This is my end," Gokudera said softly as all the dynamites fell down from his grasp. Not long enough after realizing his mistake, Gokudera felt someone was pushing him down far enough from his activated weapon.

"Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish!" Tsuna immediately extinguished the remaining burning dynamites on the ground by using bare hands.

"What happened?" Gokudera slowly opened his eyes and found a mob of brown on his chest. "Uh-uh…"

Natsume sat up and sighed before sent a glare to the grey haired teenage. "That was dangerous!"

Tsuna shrugged as the flame on his forehead gone. _Ah, thank goodness._ He stopped beside his sister as Gokudera immediately bowed in front of the twin.

"I did not realized it!"

"Hm?" Both Natsume and Tsuna focused at the bowed teenager.

"You two are more than suitable fit to become boss."

"Um, I'm not," Natsume quickly said.

"No! Don't say that Sawada-san!"

Natsume's eyebrows twitched. _That's make me sounded like an old man!_ The brunette sighed. _This is the third time for today._ "Just call me Natsume."

"Yes, Natsume-san!" Gokudera happily bowed. Natsume groaned and looked away as the grey haired teenage focus landed on her brother. "Then I call you tenth! I will follow both of until the end of this earth! Ask whatever you want from me!"

"Uh, just call me Tsuna and can we just become friends only?"

"No can do!" Gokudera sent a sharp glare making both Tsuna and his sister shuddered.

"The one who loses become's the winner subordinate, that is the family rule." Reborn casually walked around the scene.

"Rule?" Both Tsuna and Natsume looked at Gokudera who crouched in front of them.

"Actually, I never had the desire to become the tenth. Since I learned that the next successor is around my age, I thought I need to see yours strength to become suitable boss."

"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna called.

Gokudera perked up and grinned. "But you proved me wrong! You are much more than I expected! And you both even risked your life to save me; even I was your enemy! I'm Gokudera Hayato, I will give you my life!"

"Wait, that's just troubling! As I say earlier can we just be normal friends?"

"Yeah and Uh, I just…" Natsume muttered softly when she realized something. "This thing taken too much time! I need to go now!" The brunette quickly ran to the class.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Reborn stared at the way the brunette gone to.

* * *

Natsume groaned as she noticed the blank paper on her desk. "I don't even write down anything yet! And now I need to send it to Hibari-san since our school time is over!"

"What's it about Natsume-san?" Gokudera walked to the younger twin as he entered their classroom.

"Uh…" Natsume looked away, avoiding Gokudera's eyes. "Don't worry about it, just go home already, Gokudera-kun."

"I can help you, Natsume-san. Beside I'm very good at writing report," Gokudera happily said.

"No can do!" Natsume face palmed. _I can let you write down about your own self and somehow why I do feel insulted at your statement, Gokudera-kun? I know I'm not a good writer thank you very much!_

"Then do it with your dying will," Reborn said as he jumped into the class from the window, holding up Leon gun.

"Wha..!" Natsume lied on the floor as the Reborn shot the girl.

Gokudera quickly crouched beside the younger twin. "Natsume-san?"

"Reborn! Write the report with my dying will!"

* * *

Hibari closed the transfer student file when the door slammed open by overly enthusiastic brown haired girl.

"Here is my report on Gokudera Hayato!" Dying will mode Natsume said and slammed a paper on Hibari's desk before quickly ran out from the room.

Hibari stared at the paper before picked it up. His eyes widen as he read the content. "Wow… hn?"

 _Gokudera Hayato._

 _A very loyal subordinate._


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Second in Command**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Maybe OOC.**

 **Chapter 10**

Natsume heavily panted and slightly crouched down on the ground. She made a stop at the river bank for her morning run and the brunette slowly stood up once she stop panting. The brunette scanned her surrounding and shrugged.

"I know you're here, Lal Mirch!" She shouted.

Lal Mirch stepped out from nearest bush. "You got good sense, Sawada."

Natsume turned around and looked at the blue haired baby with innocent gaze. "Um, I just guessing and you know, you can just call me Natsume. So, what're we going to do today? I come just like we agreed the other day."

 _Guessing?_ Lal blinked once and looked at brunette in front of her. "We?" She curtly pointed the main idea.

Natsume flabbergasted and stuttered. "Uh, I mean, me, yeah me. Yeah me."

The blue haired baby grunted. "You're panting earlier."

"Hm, yeah. I'm just running and it's normal to pant," Natsume said and looked up at the early morning sky. "It's not weird, right?"

"But you're panting too much."

"Uh, but I recovered fast enough, I guess better than last year," The brunette said and sighed.

"But not fast enough!"

"Huh? I don't see something wrong here."

Lal turned around and walked to the road. "Your stamina is not even good and we'll fix that. I mean, you're going to fix that, you hear me, Sawada Natsume?"

"Y-Yeah." Natsume quickly nodded and followed the blue haired baby. _My stamina? I do really easily get tired after training and I don't even have any health problems. Maybe I do the wrong practices? Oh well, I'll just follow her now._

"She is just a baby but so fierce." The brunette muttered to herself in low voice.

"I hear that!"

"Eeek!"

* * *

Natsume slowly climbed the stairs when she saw Reborn at the second floor. "Uh, morning, Reborn."

"Morning Dame-Natsu, come to Tsuna's room after you're done changing. We'll do morning revision."

"Huh? Revision? But, I'm just back and I'm so tired," The brunette said as she slouched in each step she took.

"A good boss should able to manage her stamina in every situation."

"What? Hey, I did tell you I don't want to be any boss," Natsume complained as she reached in front of her room.

"Stop complaining and just come, you two are way behind too much from the rest of your classmate."

"…Yeah, sorry we're no good in education." Natsume whined, shuddered at Reborn's statement and slowly walked into her room. As the door closed, the brunette sighed, walking to her desk and looked at her class timetable. "Now that I remember, tomorrow there is home economic class and we're going to cook something! And I can't cook!" She sat down on the floor, groaning. "What should I do? Last time we baked some cookies, I burnt mine!"

* * *

Natsume stared at her math book with disinterest. _What should I do about tomorrow class? What is the menu they will do tomorrow? I don't even remember it because I barely paid any attention at the last class! Damn it!_

"No cursing Dame-Natsu," Reborn said without looking at the younger twin.

"Eek! I'm not" Natsume slammed her hands on the table and looked at Reborn. "! S-Stop reading my mind, Reborn!"

"I'm not; it is shown on your face."

"Wha…?"

Tsuna quickly send a looked at his troubled sister. "Something is troubling you, Natsume?"

The brunette quickly looked at her brother and grunted. "Nothing, Tsunayoshi! It's none of your business!"

"Your time is up," Reborn said and pushed something.

Boom!

"Aah!" The twin shouted.

Tsuna was the first who recovered from the blast and he could feel smoke from his fluffy hair. "What kind of home tutor uses bomb during teaching?" The brunet groaned.

"I do," Reborn simply said with a smile plastered over his face.

Tsuna's eyebrows twitched. He slammed both his hands on the table. "That's so wrong! Why do we even need some teaching from someone like you?"

"That's my way of teaching and now both of you are under my supervision so, follow my lesson or you both will never see next sunrise."

"Next sunrise? Somehow, I even doubted that we both will see the sunset for today," Natsume said as she slowly sat up from the floor. "I do feel that we don't even able to have our breakfast today."

"Natsume, don't make it sounded so creepy!" Tsuna looked at the younger twin.

"I'm not! Just saying the possibilities," Natsume flatly said and rubbed her neck. She still felt sore from her morning activity and sudden bombing from Reborn.

"Still…I don't feel really comfortable hearing that." Tsuna shrugged.

"Just shut up, Tsunayoshi." Natsume ended their short conversation. The brunette looked away and sighed. _I got other things to worry about right now._

Tsuna stared down at his lap. _Something is bugging Natsu-chan and I'm going to find what is it. She is colder than any other days._ He raised his head and looked at the younger twin. "Hey Natsume, you're worry about something?"

"I tell you, Tsunayoshi. It's nothing and just stay away you're!"

"But you look so troubled."

"I'm not!"

"I can feel it."

"Just shut up."

"Natsu-chan…"

"Don't call me that, Tsunayoshi! Didn't you ever hear me all this time?"

"…I do…"

Natsume grunted and looked away from his brother saddened gaze. "I hope no more 'Natsu-chan' after this," The brunette curtly said and stared at the floor with wavered gaze.

"Next question, you two," Reborn said, ignoring the twin talk. "Remember the formula that I teach you two earlier."

Natsume rolled her eyes and raised her right hand with math book. She glanced once at it before noticed something out from the window. "Huh? What's that?" She pointed at the window and Tsuna quickly followed. There was someone not younger than five in cow printed outfit with curly raven hair crouched at the nearest branch to Tsuna's window. The kid also held various weapons and grinned. The older twin blinked his eyes repeatedly and looked at Reborn.

"Hey Reborn, someone is out there and he was fully armored?"

"Just follow the instruction and you will get the answer."

"Reborn, die!" The kid grinned as he aimed to the baby.

Natsume sighed. "Reborn just look at the window. Someone is aiming for you."

Reborn focused at the book in his hand, ignoring panic from the twin. The morning revision session was ended with explosion from a grenade and flying afro kid in cow printed outfit to the same tree. Both Tsuna and Natsume stared at the tree with mixed expression. Reborn stood up from his place.

"That's just too much Reborn!" Tsuna groaned. "You know him, right?"

"I don't know him," Reborn said and looked away.

"What?" The twin looked at their tutor.

"Anyway, the Bovino family is just a small to medium sized mafia and I can't be bothered with lower ranking people."

Natsume and Tsuna shuddered.

"That Lambo kid is sure…weird." Natsume closed her book and stood up.

Tsuna shrugged at his sister statement. _More to dangerous I think. Bringing various weapons and that grenade…who knows what else he had?_

"Hurry up and eat the breakfast, next we will do some exercise and questions," Reborn casually said and left the room.

Both Tsuna and his sister groaned. "Ugh…"

* * *

Natsume stared at their mother who was peeling some fruits. She slowly stood up and stretched her arms. "Um, mom? I want to go out for a while, do you need something?"

Nana placed down the knife and looked at her daughter with a cheerful smile. "Na-chan? I don't need anything particular but if you made a stop at shopping district…wait." She stopped and looked at the living room. " Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna slowly walked into the kitchen from their living room with a manga in his hand. "Yes, mom?"

"Tsu-kun, do you remember the cookies from bakery shop at shopping district?" Nana asked her son while Tsuna simply nodded. The dark brown haired woman clasped her hands. "Can you go buy the cookies? It can go perfect for this evening tea time."

Natsume shrugged. She didn't really like their mother idea. "I can buy it. There is no need for…"

"But, only Tsu-kun knows the cookies looks like. Na-chan never had a chance since I'm so gullible and eat it all. Tsu-kun only had half of piece only, sorry." Nana quickly interrupted her daughter and explained. She looked at the older twin. "So, Tsu-kun, can you buy it for me?"

Tsuna took a glance to his sister and noticed Natsume was staring solemnly at their kitchen. _This is my chance to learn the things that bugging her all day._ The brunet then looked at their mother and nodded. "Sure, I can buy it."

"Then, have a good day you two."

Both Tsuna and his sister nodded as they walked out from the kitchen. Natsume quickly put on her red sneakers and stood up. "Hurry up, Tsunayoshi." The younger twin opened the door and stepped out from their house.

Nana hummed and smiled as she noticed her children walked out from the gate. "I hope it went well. Iemitsu dear, I just do what I can for now." She sighed as she sat down on the sofa and picked up a slice of apple. The mother of two looked at the television in front of her and nodded. "My favorite show!"

Reborn smirked as he saw the twin left the house from Tsuna's window.

* * *

Natsume sighed softly as she played with hem of her blouse. _Mom is always believes Tsuna-nii when it comes to cooking and baking. I don't want to argue on it but Tsuna-nii is the best when it comes to that area while me…I don't even want to say it._

The twin stopped in front of convenient store and Natsume slowly picked up a magazine. She flipped it open and stared at the content. _Basic in cooking?_

Tsuna closed the magazine in his hands with no interest and looked at the one in his sister hands. _I want to read that! Wait, why Natsu-chan read that? Usually she picks up the martial arts magazine not cooking related one._

Natsume nodded as she read it but stopped once she felt someone was staring at her. She closed the magazine, placed it back on the rack before send a bored look at her brother. "Where is the bakery?"

"Don't you want to buy it?" Tsuna quickly asked, ignoring Natsume's question.

Natsume stared at her brother. "Buy what?"

"That magazine."

"No."

"I thought you like it?"

"There're just interesting topics in there and I read it but that doesn't mean I like it."

"Uh, okay. I'm going to pay this, just wait for a moment." Tsuna quickly walked to the cashier while Natsume took another glance at the magazine.

The brunette shrugged and walked out from the convenience store. _I really don't have the talent huh?_

* * *

"Ah, Tsuna-kun, Natsume-chan, it's nice to meet you here." Someone was greeting the twin as they entered the bakery.

"Kyoko-chan…yeah, nice to meet you." Tsuna smiled and blushed.

 _Tch! Getting blushing around her again. So weak and why are they here?_ Natsume crossed her arms and nodded at two figures in front of them. "Hana, Kyoko, nice to meet you too."

"It's rare to see both of you together except early in the morning before the school started and the end of class," Hana casually said.

Kyoko nodded, agreeing with her best friend. "Yeah, and this is the first time I'm seeing you wearing something else other than school uniform, Natsume-chan. You look nice in it."

"Ah…Uh…" The brunette quickly looked away. "Thanks…" She muttered softly. _I'm just wearing a blouse and shorts. Nothing special here and just go back already you two!_

"So, you are doing some research too, Natsume?" Hana asked the younger twin.

Natsume blankly looked at the black haired girl. "Research?"

Tsuna who was checking other products in the store, immediately stopped moving and focusing at the girl's conversation. _Research? What're they talking about?_

"For tomorrow home economic class. Don't tell me that you're forgetting it." Hana scolded the brunette.

"Uh…I'm not but kind of forgot what we're going to do tomorrow." Natsume shrugged and stared at the floor. "I barely paid any attention last week." She added softly.

Tsuna slightly nodded. _So, they're going to do something tomorrow. Ah, we boys didn't have cooking class until next two weeks. Somehow I feel a little bit jealous with them girls._

"Tomorrow is our practical test. We're going to make some dessert but what is it, I don't know. The teacher is being so secretive about that." Kyoko explained while Hana nodded.

"Practical test?" Natsume asked as she gulped her saliva. _Test? Test? Tomorrow is going the practical test?_

"Yeah and it must be a surprised tomorrow since the teacher is so secretive about it." Hana added with a sly smile plastered on her face.

"That's why Hana and I are here to do some research about it," Kyoko happily said.

Natsume simply nodded and looked around the shop. _I'm so screwed! I just know to eat and enjoy my food but never know how to make it! I even failed making the simplest food. Ah, but I know how to cook rice…Argh! That's no good! We're going to do dessert tomorrow!_

On their way back home, Tsuna could feel the heaviness and dark air floating around his sister. He didn't even dare himself to ask anything. Silence followed their walk while Natsume sighed at every two steps and she never raised her head until they reached their home.

Nana noticed the heavy air when the twin stepped into their house and sighed but she quickly cheered back to herself once the older twin gave her the fresh baked cookies.

* * *

Natsume rubbed her forehead and sighed as she stared at the ceiling. She stood up and walked to her door.

 _This is my last resort._

Tsuna raised his eyebrows when the younger twin asked him to her room. Reborn was already in his hammock, ignoring the twin.

"We're going to switch ourselves for the whole day tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"Please help me, Tsunayoshi…" Natsume closed her eyes as she slightly bowed. "I can't cook and I don't want to fail in that test." The brunette muttered softly and shrugged.

Tsuna's eyes widen and he quickly patted Natsume's shoulder after hesitating what respond he should do.

"I will help you, Natsu…me."

Natsume nodded and closed her eyes as she could felt some tears formed. _Thanks, Tsuna-nii…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Second in Command**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Maybe OOC.**

 **Chapter 11**

Natsume instantly opened her eyes as she felt another presence in her room. The brunette kicked the blanket and sat up. She looked beside her bed and groaned when she noticed Reborn.

"Reborn! What're you doing here? Don't answer that," Natsume said and paused. "How did you enter my room? I lock my door." The brunette changed her question.

"I have my way," Reborn simply said and jumped on Natsume's bed landing on brunette's lap. "Stop whatever you had planned, Dame-Natsu or you'll never grow up."

"Uh…" Natsume averted her gaze so she couldn't see Reborn.

"A man's battle involves pride and a person's strength," Reborn flatly said.

"What is you point?" The brunette looked at the baby with indifferent look.

"Fight your battle with your own power, Natsume."

"…"

"Believe in yourself."

"Huh?"

"That's what you think about Tsuna when he is in trouble."

"…"

"Do the same, Natsume," Reborn said as he hopped away from the bed landed on the floor with ease. Natsume simply stared at her tutor and shrugged. The baby left the room using the door.

"Reborn…" She muttered softly as the door closed with soft click.

* * *

Tsuna stared at his sister back as they walked to the school. The brunet was still confused with the sudden plan changes after he woke up. Natsume knocked on his door with fully uniformed herself and she quickly told him that the plan changed. Tsuna was still in dazed, nodded at the younger twin without any words. They went to the breakfast like usual and received lunch box from their mother and left for the school without any other words.

Reborn smirked as he sipped his favorite drink and hopped of from the chair.

"Thanks maman for the breakfast," Reborn said and walked out from the kitchen.

Nana nodded and smiled. _I leave them both to you._

* * *

"I want to make a detour," Natsume said for the first time after they were far enough from their house. The brunette stopped from the walk and stared down at her feet.

Tsuna quickly looked at his sister. "To where?"

"…shopping district."

"For what?"

"I want to buy something," Natsume said softly while her gaze still on the road. She sighed and tightened her grasp on her bag. "I want to buy that magazine."

"You mean this?" Tsuna pulled out the same magazine out from his bag and waved in front of his sister.

Natsume raised her head and her eyes widen at the book in Tsuna's hand. "What? But, how?"

"I bought it yesterday if you noticed that," Tsuna said and flipped the magazine until he reached certain pages. He quickly held the magazine in front of Natsume again. "You can do this for your test today. It's not that hard and I know you can manage it."

"Chocolate cake?" Natsume read the content and without her notice she already held the magazine in her hands as Tsuna slowly released it. The brunette scanned the figure, ingredients and method before she slightly nodded. "I think I can manage this…maybe."

"You can do it, I believe you, Natsume," Tsuna said with warm smile and gaze, making Natsume quickly stepped a back and covered her face from his brother gaze.

 _Tsuna-nii is looking so matured…it feels like I can depend on his word without any worries._

"Um, yeah, thanks Tsuna…yoshi," Natsume said softly and nodded while she was still covered her face with the magazine. The brunette could feel her cheeks were burning.

"You're welcome," Tsuna said and looked at his sister with confused gaze. "What's the matter, you been hiding behind that magazine? It's too hard for you?"

"N-No! It's nothing!" Natsume stammered and softly groaned.

"Are you sure?" Tsuna slowly held out his hand to his magazine, trying to touch it.

A bicycle brake suddenly heard, making both Tsuna and Natsume looked at the newcomer in front of them. Natsume carefully kept the magazine in her bag while her gaze still focused at the bicycle and its owner.

 _Wow, she is so beautiful._

The twin blinked and stared at the teenage girl in front of them who sat on her bicycle with grace look on her face. The girl pulled out something from her bag on her waist and threw it to the twin. "Here, you can have this."

Tsuna clumsily received the can and it fell on the road. Natsume stared at the can as the content leaked out. The girl with bicycle already left.

"Aw, I look so uncool," Tsuna said with defeat.

Natsume shrugged while her gaze still at the juice. _What a waste and its orange tasted too. I like orange juice. Ah well, we should never leave any rubbish on the road._

The brunette crouched and held out her hand to pick up the nearly empty can when the twin noticed purple smoke evaporated from the spilled juice. Natsume quickly held back her hand and both of them quickly stepped a back.

"Why it's smoking? And in purple colour too?" Tsuna asked as he warily observed the purple smoke.

"I don't know," Natsume said and suddenly a bird fell down in front of the twin, fainting.

"What the hell?"

* * *

Tsuna and Natsume calmly walked at their school hallway while still thinking about the juice event. The twin stopped in front of their class door and Tsuna opened it. Both Tsuna and Natsume stiffened when they noticed too happy Gokudera stood in front of them.

"Good morning, tenth and Natsume-san," Gokudera happily greeted.

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun," Natsume greeted back and nodded at the grey haired teenage.

"Go-Gokudera-kun…please stops calling me that," Tsuna said as he raised both his hands. He looked at his sister who already went into the class. "Why can't you just call me like you call my sister?"

"No because tenth is tenth."

"But she is also one of the candidates," Tsuna said but he turned around when noticed another presence around.

"What're you two playing at? It's sounded fun, can I join it too?" Yamamoto said with cheerful aura came with him.

Tsuna sweat dropped. _Yamamoto thinks this is a game while I'm having a serious conversation here._

Natsume looked at door and noticed Tsuna was having an awkward conversation with Gokudera and Yamamoto. The brunette ignored her older twin and sighed as she noticed the school idol arrived at their class door. She pulled out the magazine and flipped open the same page. The brunette stared at the figure of chocolate cake with chocolate ganache and strawberry slices as their topping.

 _Chocolate cake, huh?_

* * *

 _Natsume stared at the various cakes which placed on display with a wide smile plastered on her face. The brunette quickly turned around when she felt her mother and brother arrived behind her._

" _Na-chan, what're you staring at?" Nana asked her six year old daughter._

 _Natsume turned back to the display before looked back to their mother. "Um, cakes?"_

 _Both Nana and Tsuna looked at the displays. Their mother crouched in front of her daughter so she could reach same eye level and patted her head. "Which one do you want?"_

 _Natsume smiled._

 _The younger twin happily hummed on their way back as she held a small box of chocolate cake. Tsuna also joined his twin and hummed together while Nana smiled at her children's action._

 _Their happiness wasn't long as suddenly the younger twin fell down on the ground when someone who came out from nowhere had accidently hit himself with the poor girl. The box containing cake also fell down together and its content was scattered around._

 _The dinner that night was a long dead silence until the younger twin decided to sleep early._

 _Tsuna looked at their mother with a determined gaze._

 _Nana smiled warmly as she pulled out her cook book._

 _Natsume was doing her homework when her door was opened. She ignored the newcomer as the girl was too intense in doing her work. "Tsuna-niichan I'm busy right now, can we play later?"_

 _A small plate with a slice of freshly baked chocolate cake was placed on Natsume's desk. The younger twin slowly averted her gaze to the new thing on her desk and her eyes widen._

" _T-This…" Natsume then looked at her brother and noticed Tsuna was smiling with flour and cocoa powder patched around his face._

* * *

 _The first ever thing he made is chocolate cake and it was very delicious._

Natsume smiled to herself and closed the magazine. _I can do it too, for Tsuna-nii's sake._

Yamamoto noticed the brunette happy feeling as he sat down. "Something good, Natsume-chan?"

Natsume turned around and looked at Yamamoto before she also noticed that both Tsuna and Gokudera was no where around their class. "I'm just remembering something good. Where is Tsunayoshi and Gokudera-kun?"

The baseball player grinned. "They go out."

"Huh?"

"Actually there is a kid attached to Tsuna's leg and he go out sending him back."

The brunette could feel some bad feeling came. "Um, Yamamoto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that kid look like?"

Yamamoto looked at the ceiling. "That kid wears a shirt with cow printed design," He said and paused. "Ah, he has this afro hair and there are two horns at each side. If I recall correctly he really looks like a cow. A small cute cow." The raven pointed at eac

"Ugh…Okay thanks for the information," Natsume awkwardly said and sighed. _That kid is coming here too? First Reborn and now Lamboo? What's next? A beautiful girl and charming man? This is crazy._

"You know that kid?" The raven teenage asked.

"Uh…not really."

The baseball player nodded. "Hey Natsume-chan, do you also in their game too?"

Natsume blinked. "What game?"

"Mafia game."

"…" The brunette quickly looked away. _Game? He thinks that mafia thing is a game?_

"So you're in too!" Yamamoto smiled.

Natsume sweat dropped. "Um…I'm…"

"The more the merrier," The raven grinned.

* * *

Tsuna pulled Natsume out from their class with their lunch boxes in his arm. The younger twin released a sigh as she noticed Gokudera was tailing along behind them and Yamamoto not too far behind.

"Do you remember yesterday kid?" Tsuna suddenly spoke, making Natsume focused at her brother.

"Uh yeah, what about him? I learned from Yamamoto-kun that he was here earlier."

"Yeah, and that's why I came late to the class." Tsuna groaned and released his sister hand. He looked at Natsume with apologetic look. "Sorry for dragging you here but mom make our lunch box together."

Natsume nodded and pushed the door and all of them stepped out to the roof top. The brunette took a deep breath and slowly released it. _Wow, I really need some fresh air before the next class._ Natsume turned around and walked to group while hearing some argument between Gokudera and Yamamoto. The brunette sat down beside her brother.

"Hurry up, Tsunayoshi, I don't have time privilege now," The girl ordered.

Tsuna shrugged. _She is back to herself, huh? Wait, time privilege?_

"Why?" The older twin asked and immediately cursed himself. _Damn it! Now I remember that she is a member of disciplinary committee! And I don't even get to know her schedule yet!_

"Disciplinary committee," Natsume flatly said and stared at the lunch box in front of them.

Tsuna slightly grunted and opened their lunchbox. He passed a container to his sister and opened up his own. Both of them immediately placed down their container down as they noticed a purple smoke came out from it and a group of fly by birds fell down on the floor, fainting.

"What the?" Natsume stared at the fainted bird.

"This is just like this morning!" Tsuna clutched his head and groaned.

Gokudera looked at the food and blanched. "T-That's…"

Yamamoto stared at the twitched birds with fascinating expression. "Wow, the bird fainted." He poked one of the birds.

Reborn showed up himself. "It's better if you don't eat that."

"Reborn!" Both Tsuna and Natsume looked at the baby.

"You'll go straight to heaven in one bite." Reborn added.

Natsume gulped. _In one bite and straight to heaven? This is deadly food but mom never prepared anything like this!_

"Come out, I know you're here, Bianchi." Reborn called and looked at the door. Everyone focused at the door as it was opened and a beautiful girl stepped out to the roof top.

"You're the same girl this morning!" The twin stood up while Gokudera's jaw opened.

"B-Big sister," Gokudera said as he clutched his stomach and curled on the floor.

"Big sister?" Tsuna quickly looked at the girl who walked to them.

"It's been a while, Hayato," Bianchi said and looked at Reborn.

"Ciaossu, Bianchi." Reborn casually greeted the girl.

Bianchi with a blush on her cheeks, smiled. "Reborn!" She called and twirled her hair with her finger. "I've come to take you back, Reborn."

Natsume slowly shifted herself while Bianchi and Reborn having conversation. She really needed to go out from that place. The brunette nearly successes as she already halfway to the door but quickly halted her movement when Bianchi declared something.

"I'll kill them, oh I mean I will come and bring you back, Reborn once they died."

Tsuna and Natsume blanched at the statement as Bianchi left the rooftop.

Yamamoto who munched his lunch casually turned to Tsuna and Natsume with a grin. "Gokudera's sister is sure pretty."

As the raven said the name, everyone quickly focused at the curled, sickly groaned Gokudera on the floor.

* * *

Natsume looked at her work with a satisfied smile but after a few seconds, she sighed and shrugged. _Next class will be home economic…Will I do fine?_

"Believe in yourself."

"Eek!" The brunette shrieked, stiffened and turned her head slightly. _My goodness! I forgot that I'm in this place!_ The girl released a soft awkward laugh as she moved to the door. "I g-guess, I'll take my leave now," Natsume said and without waiting any response she dashed out from the room leaving Hibari alone.

The perfect lowered down the book in his hand and stared at the closed door with indifferent gaze. "Rest time is over, huh?"

* * *

Kyoko and Hana happily chatted as they noticed the brunette stepped into the cooking room. Natsume acknowledged their presence by slightly nodded to them before she stopped at one benchtops. The brunette pulled out her apron and a cloth using as hair cover before slowly wore it starting with the apron. While making a knot for her apron, Natsume scanned the kitchen area and stiffened once she noticed another presence other than her classmates.

"B-Bianchi? What's she doing here?"

The said girl turned around and looked at Natsume with a warm smile. The brunette quickly looked away and groaned softly. _That smile is full of malice, I can feel it._

The class started with briefing from the responsible teacher for that class and everyone was paying their attention including Natsume but the brunette sometimes would take a look at Bianchi. Natsume shrugged and focused back to her teacher.

"The cake you will make later, you can give to the boys of your class."

The class murmured and Natsume stared at the table. "I can give to Tsuna-nii as my thanks to him," She said softly and gasped. The brunette quickly looked at Bianchi and sweat dropped. Bianchi send a meaningful look towards Natsume and the latter didn't like it at all.

 _This is disaster._

"So Kyoko, who will you give your cake to?" Hana casually asked as she picked up the ingredients.

"Hm, Tsuna-kun, it looks like he is doing his best these few days and I want to thanks him about that other day," Kyoko replied with a smile.

Natsume sighed and took a peek to Bianchi who also heard the conversation.

 _Ugh, I don't really like this!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Second in Command**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Maybe OOC.**

 **Chapter 12**

Natsume placed down all ingredients on her benchtops and checked everything in order. The brunette released a satisfied huff as all the thing she needed is in front of her. The girl then picked up a clean mixer bowl and prepared for the next step.

"Um, according to the magazine, I should beat the butter and sugar first until it's become white and fluffy…fluffy?" Natsume blinked at the last word and read the recipe once again. "Um, what does it mean by fluffy?"

"You don't understand that part? Heh," Bianchi said and smirked before she left to her placed.

Natsume who stiffened first by the sudden presence slowly shuddered and sighed. "Why she is here at the first place anyway?"

Kyoko suddenly patted one of Natsume's shoulders making the brunette startled and quickly turned around facing the cheerful school idol. The brunette eyebrows twitched, annoying with the sudden presence of her classmate.

"Kyoko? Do you need anything?" The brunette asked while still holding the piece of paper in her hand. She made a copy before the afternoon rest and brought it with her all day.

"Are you okay, Natsume-chan?" Kyoko casually asked with a smile.

"Um, I'm fine," Natsume replied and slightly nodded. _First Bianchi and now you, I nearly got heart attack, you know!_

"If you need anything, I'll be around. Don't shy to ask anything." Kyoko smiled, taking a bowl together with eggs before she went to another benchtops.

The brunette simply nodded and quickly focused at her benchtops, closing her eyes. _She is too bright!_

"I can teach you if you want," Bianchi suddenly said as she rested her elbows on the benchtops with her head on her palm. "But that will be no fair with your classmates."

Natsume quickly took a few steps back. "Uh, thank you but no thanks and yeah this is the test and we can't ask anybody." The brunette released an awkward laugh as she quickly pulling her ingredients far from Bianchi reach. _There is no way I'm going to let she touch my things after listening to Gokudera-kun's story! Poor him but, somehow the phobia is sounded funny._

Bianchi slightly shuddered and noticed a piece of paper. She quickly picked it up and read the content. The pink haired girl smiled.

"Ah, chocolate cake, all year favorite," She said making Natsume quickly focused at her. Bianchi looked at Natsume. "I can teach you one thing and don't worry it's a general thing we girls should know."

The brunette looked at the girl with slight interest. "What's it?"

"Love," Bianchi calmly said and smiled.

"Love?" Natsume followed with questioned expression.

"There are many ways of expressing your love and cooking is one of them," Bianchi said and paused. She turned around and leaned to the benchtops and looked at the windows, staring the bright afternoon sky. "I really love him."

"Him? Who?"

"Reborn," Bianchi said as she shrugged and held the paper to her chest.

Natsume pinched her nose bridge. _Reborn? But he is a baby? Ah, never mind that…_

Bianchi turned around and looked at the brunette. "Remember this, love is an infinite power and it can hold any means. Either destroy or protect, it will be your choice but, for me love is everything."

"Um, so your cooking…?"

"I always put my love in front of everything." Bianchi placed down the paper and walked away but she stopped in the middle. "With my undying love, I will do anything to bring Reborn back." the girl smiled and left.

 _I don't like that smile!_

Natsume sighed, picked up her paper and stared at the content. "Love huh?"

"Natsume-chan, you should hurry, or you don't have enough time for baking," Kyoko said as she passed the brunette with cake batter in a cake container in her arms.

Natsume blinked and looked at the oven area; most of the class members already were there. She then turned to her ingredients and empty bowl. The brunette blinked repeatedly and opened her mouth slightly. "Um…ah…" She then took another look at oven area and stiffened once she noticed Bianchi was together with her classmates and the pink haired girl smirked slightly at her direction. Kyoko who was oblivious with her surrounding happily chatted with Hana while Bianchi stepped nearer to the former. Bianchi slowly held out her hand to Kyoko's cake container.

"Uh…no…Kyoko's cake…Tsuna-nii…uh…Bianchi…uh…" Natsume muttered and looked at her things. "But, I don't have enough time…what should I do?" The girl groaned and pulled her hair, panicking. The girl slowly crouched down and whined. "Why this is happen today? And I don't know what I should do first!"

Reborn who situated himself on nearest branch to the cooking room, smirked as he held out his left arms with Leon-gun, pointing to the panicked brunette direction.

"Then do something with your dying will," Reborn said as he released a shot.

Natsume immediately fell down on the floor with her face first as the shot hit her head. The loud thud making everyone focused at the brunette who already lying on the floor.

 _Ah I'm going die and I don't even do anything at all. Tsuna-nii I'm really sorry that you'll be joining me soon._

"Natsume-chan?" Kyoko called.

"Reborn! Do everything I can with my dying will!"

"Huh?" Everyone in the class startled at the sudden shout and found that Natsume already stood up with determining expression on her face.

The brunette worked with everything that on her benchtops with amazing speeds. She mixed, whisked, checking the batter before turned to facing the group. Her focused gaze clashed with Bianchi's surprised gaze.

"I must do it fast," Bianchi said and looked at the cake container in Kyoko's hands.

"Oh you don't!" A spatula was flying through between Bianchi and Kyoko before it stuck in the information board at the wall, shaking slightly before it stayed firm. The pink haired girl stared at the board before noticing that Natsume already in her range.

Kyoko gasped as someone pushed her away and other class member noticed something.

"Hey, who is she?"

"I never see her before," The teacher said and quickly walked to the group. "Stay back everyone."

"But she is so beautiful."

Bianchi grunted and pulled out the spatula from the board. "This is not in my plan but, for my love I won't hold anything back!"

"Gaahhh!" Natsume still in dying will mode thrust her own spatula making Bianchi quickly dodging it using the one she pulled out earlier.

The pink haired girl quickly stepped into action by attacking the brunette and the latter dodged it like the former.

"They're doing fencing in our home economic class."

"Yeah, and I thought Sawada is in karate only but hey, she is good in sword…er…spatula play…"

"Somehow I really fell like to root our classmate, go Sawada-chan!"

"Yeah, go Sawada go!"

* * *

Tsuna and Yamamoto walked to their class when they noticed cheering noise came from the kitchen room.

"The girls surely enjoyed their test today, huh?" Yamamoto laughed. "I can wait for our turn, later."

Tsuna nodded and looked at the door leading to the room. "Um, yeah…And I'm curious, what are they cheering for?" The brunet stiffened a bit as he heard the familiar name. _Natsu-chan? What happened in there?_

"Now, now, let's go back to our class and wait them there. I heard that, we will get some treat from the girls."

"Really?" Tsuna cheered up and both he and Yamamoto ran to their classroom.

* * *

Dying will mode Natsume and Bianchi were still having their spar when the latter suddenly tripped over wet area of the floor and fell down. She calmly closed her eyes waiting for the impact but nothing happened making the pink haired girl slowly opened her eyes.

Bianchi blinked. "You…"

"Ha…Ha…I accept your teaching about love but, please not in here." Natsume slowly released her hand from Bianchi's arm as Bianchi stood up straight. The brunette already out from her dying will mode and panting.

Ding!

Everyone focused at the oven. Bianchi calmly passed the spatula to Natsume and walked to the oven. "It seems my job is done here but, I never give up," She said and took out her cake before leaving the room.

Natsume sighed and the crowd dispersed. Everyone focused at their job for their practical test.

"You and your brother never cease to amaze me," Hana casually said and walked to the oven.

Kyoko smiled brighter, making Natsume slightly closed her eyes. "That was a good fight. I never realized that there was a stranger in our class. I thought she is one of aid teacher. Thank you for protecting us."

Natsume shrugged and sighed. "Let's just baked our cake."

 _At least nothing happened to Kyoko's cake and hey what happened to mine?_ Natsume quickly looked at her place and released a relief sigh.

* * *

Almost everyone left the cooking room leaving Natsume and their teacher, facing each other. A slice of plain chocolate cake in a plate was between them.

"You're spacing too much at the beginning and didn't have enough time decorating your cake," The teacher said and wrote down something. "But at least you manage to bake a full round chocolate cake."

"Uh, yes…" The brunette stared down at her freshly baked cake and shrugged.

"I will do the tasting now."

"Okay."

The teacher calmly munched small piece of cake and hummed. She took a gulp of water and quickly wrote down something. "Pretty good for your first try and I can feel the hard work feel in your cake."

 _Huh?_

"And you did good job protecting your classmate, even though I never thought there is some fighting would happen here." The middle age woman smiled and tapped her book.

"Ah…"

"Anyway, I still deduct your mark for no decoration on your cake."

"Uh, yes madam…"

* * *

"Too bad for Gokudera getting stomach ache at time like this," Yamamoto said and looked at Tsuna.

Tsuna looked up to Yamamoto and nodded. "Yeah, too bad for him."

Their class door opened and the girls entered the room.

* * *

Natsume placed the extra cake into a food container and closed it before checked her place once again. Satisfied with her cleaning work, the brunette took the container and a small paper plate with two slice of her work before leaving the room.

"I don't really know who I should give this," Natsume talked to herself and sighed. "Tsuna-nii must have Kyoko's cake and yeah he will be in cloud nine for sure."

 _Ignoring mine of course._

The brunette sighed and immediately squeaked as she hit someone on her way. "Eeek! S-Sorry!"

"Watch out where are you going, herbivore," Hibari stared down at the brunette.

Natsume looked up and blanched. "H-Hi-Hibari-san, I'm sorry! I'll be careful next time." The brunette bowed slightly and waited for any response. After a few second, she raised her head and stiffened.

 _I thought he goes away already!_

"Hn, what's that?" Hibari's gaze focused at the chocolate cake on the small paper plate.

Natsume followed the gaze and shrugged. "Ah, chocolate cake, I had home economic earlier."

Getting no response after a few second, Natsume sighed. "Y-You can have it, if you want, Hibari-san."

"Hn," Hibari walked away as he picked up the whole plate. _This will be good enough for covering my forgotten lunch._

The brunette leaned at the wall before slide down to the floor, clutching her food container to her chest. "I nearly lost my half of life there…and I can't walk." She spoke softly and stared at the way the perfect gone to but, the brunette suddenly heard some noise came from her class.

"What happen in there?"

* * *

Tsuna looked at her sister with worries as the younger twin was smiling for the whole walk back home after school. The brunette hummed slightly as they reached their house while the older twin followed behind and mixed expression.

 _Why Natsu-chan is so happy? I want to ask her but…_

"Tenth, are you okay?" Gokudera asked Tsuna as he noticed the brunet was spacing out.

"Uh uh, I'm fine, don't worry Gokudera-kun."

"Here," Natsume said as she placed down a plate containing a slice of chocolate cake. Tsuna stared at the food in front of him and realized they were already in the kitchen without changing their uniform.

Gokudera happily ate the cake after thanked the brunette.

Nana happily munched the cake and looked at her stunned son while Natsume already went into the bathroom.

"Tsu-kun?"

"Ah…yes mom?"

"This cake is very good one."

"Yes tenth! It is very good," Gokudera happily added. "Natsume-san really did well!"

Tsuna stared at his plate and took a bite. He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it is!"

Natsume smiled and entered the bathroom and closed the door with a soft click.

Nana placed down her fork and looked at Tsuna and Natsume who already changed her outfit. "Oh yeah, you two have a new tutor today."

* * *

Gokudera was immediately crouched down and clutching his stomach while Tsuna and Natsume simply stared at the pink haired girl who sat beside Reborn.

"Why're you here?" Tsuna asked.

Bianchi smiled. "It's for love."

"Love again?" Natsume shrugged.

"It's for work," Reborn said.

The pink haired girl looked away and closed her eyes. "Reborn needs me."

"Bianchi will be in charge part of your training." Reborn stated with indifferent.

Tsuna and Natsume changed their glance. _What they're saying is totally different…_

"Wait, you're our tutor?" The twin asked.

"I'll be teaching you home economic and art. Reborn asked me so I have no choice." Bianchi stated as she smiled and sent a knowing look to the two.

"Ugh…" Natsume shuddered and Tsuna groaned. Gokudera already passed out from the shock.

* * *

Nana opened their door and noticed someone behind the pillar. "You're Reborn's friend, please come in. Bianchi made some snacks."

"B-Bianchi?" Lambo's eyes widen at the name.

Without further ado, Nana easily scooped and brought Lambo into their house as the latter trying to run away from another food disaster.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Second in Command**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Maybe OOC.**

 **Chapter 13**

Natsume was packing her bag for tomorrow when there was a knock on her door. The brunette stopped and looked at her door. The knock came again making the brunette blinked repeatedly.

"Who's there?" Natsume asked, placing down a note book on her table and walking to the wooden barrier. She stopped in front of the door, touching the knob.

 _Mom? Tsuna-nii? Reborn? Huh…Reborn never knock so far when he comes here._

"It's me," Bianchi said at the other side making the brunette slightly startled.

"Bianchi?"

"Yes, Bianchi." The pink haired girl confirmed.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked, eyeing the door knob and her hand.

Bianchi softly snorted. "Very careful," She playfully said, leaning at the wall beside the door.

"Who's not? You nearly killed us today!" The brunette groaned. "I still remember that stupid fencing thing…our classmate really happy about that and I don't like it."

Binachi smirked. "Now I'm not. Hurry up and open the door already. I'm starting my session with you."

"Tutoring?" Natsume raised her eyebrows.

"Reborn asked me so I have no choice," Bianchi said, smiling.

"Yeah, right right…" The brunette sighed and opened the door. She leant her head out looking at the pink haired girl then noticed something. "Hey, what's that?"

Bianchi ignored the brunette and walked into the room before the latter slowly closed the door. The pink haired girl scanned the room and smiled before placing down books in her arms on the table, taking a seat on the finely made bed. Slowly became comfortable in the room, Bianchi cross her leg and looked at Natsume who was checking the newly addition on her table.

"Those books are very useful for someone like you," Bianchi said and looked at the sliding door. The curtain not fully covered the glass barrier and the dark night sky could be seen from the room. She enjoyed the view.

Natsume picked up a book and cringed. "Cooking for dummies," She said, shrugging. "I know how to cook rice and egg! At least…"

"You don't want to feed someone you love with that only," Bianchi said, looking at the blushing brunette. "So, you have someone in your heart?"

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he reached the second floor. "Today is just too much…and we got another tutor."

The brunet walked to his room when he heard something from his younger twin place. He quickly stopped in front of the wooden barrier.

"So, you have someone in your heart?"

"Bianchi?" Tsuna softly muttered the girl name softly as he noticed the voice owner. "What're they talking about?"

The brunet blinked, staring at the door with curiosity slowly took over him. "They talk about love interest?"

* * *

"So?" Bianchi looked at Natsume with slight interest. "As long as he is not Reborn, I'll be fine."

Natsume half heartedly laughed. "Reborn is just a baby and he is Spartan. I don't see what so special in him."

"You kids are too young to understand love," Bianchi said, staring out at the dark sky.

"…Uh, I do understand about that thing…" The brunette muttered softly but loud enough for Bianchi turned her focus to the former.

"Oh? So you do understand about love," Bianchi said with amused expression. "Tell me who."

Tsuna leaned himself to the wall, holding his breath. _Who is Natsu-chan's love interest? I'll find that guy and give my speech later so that he stays away from my sister! Oh, a kick and punch will do too… but, isn't that are just too much? Fine, a talk will do…Maybe I can ask Gokudera-kun a few of his dynamites…_

"Um…"

"Just speak it out loud; we both girls and girls always talk about this, right?" Bianchi convinced.

"Uh…"

 _Just say the name Natsu-chan! I can't stay patient any more!_ Tsuna gritted his teeth while trying to focus at the conversation between the girls.

"I don't know," Natsume said with a sigh. "I do understand about love feeling but I don't think I really know to apply it to him and others. I don't think that I'm in love yet…respect I think?"

"Respect? Him?" Bianchi crossed her arms.

Tsuna released a relief sigh. _She is still not having anybody…but, who is the one she respect…oh my, don't tell me it's him! Let's see if my hunch is true…after all she confessed to him on that day…_

"So, who is the guy that you respect so much? I believe it's a guy…"

"Um…Hi-Hibari-san," Natsume muttered softly only for Bianchi. The pink haired girl nodded and made a mental note about Hibari-san person for future session.

"There, you say it," Bianchi said and smiled. "It's not that hard."

"Still, it's embarrassing…and don't get any weird idea, Bianchi." Natsume slumped on the floor groaning. "It's just he is so powerful that's why I respect him."

Bianchi laughed. "No, I'm just glad that you're not after my Reborn."

"Uh…I'm never…will not. So, don't worry about it."

Tsuna groaned. He knew that his sister spoke something but didn't manage to get any information.

 _Who is that guy? Now I'm really curious…should I just enter her room and ask casually? Or ask her later? Or… Agh! I don't know what to do!_

Tsuna pulled his hair walking to his room, defeated without trying for that moment.

* * *

Natsume hummed as she and her brother walked out to their school. Tsuna sent a meaningful looked to the younger twin as he noticed the brunette hummed a happy tune. The older twin looked at the bright morning sky and felt soft breeze of wind. He sighed and stared down at the road.

 _Natsu-chan is in a good mood and I bet it is about that yesterday talk…with Bianchi…and I still don't have any clue about the person she respect so much._

The younger twin noticed her brother sigh quickly looked at the latter. She also noticed Reborn on the fence beside her brother and another figure that slowly approaching the said hitman baby. Natsume felt her sweat dropped as she looked at the newcomer.

 _What is she doing on that?_

Tsuna noticed her sister had stopped and followed her gaze. He stiffened at the sight.

The dark brown haired girl panted as she slowly took another step and crouched in front of Reborn.

Natsume blinked. _I think we met her before but, where? When?_ The brunette slowly lost in her thought leaving Tsuna and Reborn having a talk with the girl named Haru. She didn't wander far enough when noticed Haru gracefully landed in front of the twin. Natsume blinked feeling amaze with the action. _Wow, how did she do that?_

"This is so sudden but, can I squeeze you like this?" Haru asked Reborn as she hugged herself.

Tsuna and his sister shrugged. _What the hell?_

"Don't be so casual with me," Reborn said as he pick up Leon who slowly shifted into a gun. "As you can see, I'm a hitman."

"Huh?"

Tsuna looked at Reborn. "Hey Reborn, don't say that in public…"

Natsume quickly stopped Haru's sudden slap and glared at the girl. "Hey, watch out what're you trying to do."

Tsuna instantly looked in front of him and found his sister held Haru's arm. _Natsu-chan?_

"But, it's true! What're you teaching to this poor baby! You two are horrible!" Haru shouted pulling her arm.

"No it's not! Reborn is the one who is horrible! He is truly Spartan tutor!" The younger twin shouted back.

"I don't believe it! Babies are angelic and their hearts are purest white!"

"H-Huh?" Tsuna blinked once and stared at now bickering girls. He rubbed back of his neck sighing. _This is getting no good…_

Haru sent a look at Reborn. "I will squeeze you later but now, I must protect Reborn-chan from these two devils!"

"What? We're not devils!" Natsume groaned. "If there is one, it's you!"

"What? Me?" Haru shouted.

Natsume and Haru were now both glaring at each other. Tsuna groaned softly and looked at Reborn. "You're attracting trouble, Reborn."

Reborn simply ignored Tsuna when a laugh erupted behind them. Everyone looked at the source and found a boy in cow printed shirt hanging on a rope who questioned where it came from.

"Lambo-san has appeared! Reborn, brace yourself!" Lambo shouted as he pulled out grenades from his hair by using both hands. Without any support on the rope, the poor child immediately fell down on the road, face first.

The fallen kid slowly crouched up. "Gotta…stay…calm…"

Haru quickly crouched in front of Lambo, picking him up. "Oh no! Are you okay little boy?"

* * *

Tsuna ran with full speed, dragging his sister along. After far enough, he stopped and the younger twin harshly pulled her arm.

"I can walk by my own self!"

"Yeah I know but Natsume, you shouldn't argue with that girl…she is weird," Tsuna said and sighed.

"She is trying to slap you!"

"Huh? What?"

Natsume quickly looked away and walked forward. "It's nothing…"

Tsuna stared at Natsume's back. _Is she protecting me from that girl?_ The brunet pulled his hair groaning. _Aw! I should be the one who protecting! Now I look lame older brother!_

* * *

Gokudera stood up as his name was being called by the teacher.

"You got one hundred points on the math test," The teacher said and passed the paper to grey haired teenage.

"That's amazing, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said as Gokudera walked back to his place.

Gokudera smiled. "This is just easy."

Natsume looked at Gokudera and shrugged. _Aw, it must be so good to have a brain like Gokudera-kun. He is just so clever._

"Sawada Natsume, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto Takeshi." The teacher called and immediately three of them stood up. "You three got twenty points and get extra homework for failing the test."

Hana looked at the brunette and raven before stopped at Tsuna. "Well, those are not surprising."

Natsume stared at her desk and shrugged. She could fell some blush formed on her cheeks. _I just hate math!_

"Don't mind, don't mind. We can manage this right, Natsume-chan?" Yamamoto happily said.

The brunette shrugged more. _This is not a game…Yamamoto-kun…_

* * *

"See you later, Natsume!"

"Yeah, good luck on your homework!"

"Yeah, bye…" Natsume waved her hand as other karate members left the changing room. The brunette slowly closed her locker grabbing her bag and walked out from the room. She looked at the late afternoon sky. "Ah…I only manage a few questions before the club…and I'm pretty tired right now."

Natsume noticed her brother and another two figures with him when she approaching the main gate. The younger twin stopped as she realized who they are. "Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun…what're you two doing here?"

Tsuna rubbed his neck. "Um, they're insisted to come here with me…"

"There's no need to…but, thanks anyway," Natsume said and smiled slightly. _Thanks for staying with Tsuna-nii…_

"You should smile more, Natsume-chan. You look natural with it."

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at his raven haired classmate.

"Baseball idiot! Don't act so casual with tenth's sister!" Gokudera yelled and quickly turned to Natsume, smiling. "Natsume-san, you really do look nice when you're smiling."

"Uh…thanks?" The brunette awkwardly laughed.

"Let's go back," Tsuna quickly said and walked away making everyone focused at him. Gokudera and Yamamoto slowly joined the older twin while arguing over something so casual.

Natsume stared at the group. _Is that an angry feeling coming from Tsuna-nii? But why?_

* * *

Natsume was staring at the ceiling while lying on her bed when a knock heard from her door. She groaned and sat up. "Who's there?"

"Come to Tsuna's room and bring your homework," Reborn said. "I don't want to hear any excuse."

The brunette sighed and stood up, walking to her desk collecting the papers she worked on before. _I have no choice, huh? Well, the faster I go there, faster I will be done with this…_

* * *

Yamamoto wrote down his answer while Tsuna stared at the paper with amaze expression. Natsume flipped another page of her textbook and started writing.

"Wow, amazing…"

The raven stopped writing. "Once I read the textbook, it was pretty easy."

Natsume absently nodded, agreeing with Yamamoto. Tsuna looked at his sister and shrugged when he noticed the younger twin already managed answering a few questions.

 _Natsu-chan also manages to do some question._

Gokudera huffed and picked up Yamamoto's paper. "It's right!"

Tsuna stared at happy Yamamoto. _His grades are only bad because he is busy with baseball_. He turned to his sister. _Same with Natsu-chan! She just busy with her karate and look! She already answered that many!_

Natsume placed down her pen and looked at Yamamoto. "Do you know this one?" The brunette pointed at the question paper. The raven shrugged.

"That one, I still don't get it."

"You're still an idiot Yamamoto." Gokudera picked up the paper and looked at Tsuna. "Tenth, show your power by answering this question!"

The mood dampened as everyone noticed Tsuna sulked at his question paper. "I don't even care what question you're talking about…I don't even manage to pass second question yet."

"I believe you tenth! Don't worry about the other!"

Natsume shrugged at Gokudera's outburst and picked up her question sheet. Tsuna read the question loudly and at the end he groaned.

"I don't know!"

"Tenth!"

Natsume looked at her brother with sympathized gaze before focusing at the sudden opened door.

"Here's some food!" Haru stepped into the room.

"You! What're you doing here?" Natsume immediately stood up making everyone turned round and looked at the newcomer.

Haru looked at the younger twin with a stern look. "I'm making sure; there are no bad influences around Reborn-chan!"

Tsuna felt his sweat dropped. "Then why're you wearing that kind of outfit?" _You look like a thief._

Natsume sighed and sat down. _This is going to be no good…This is all Reborn fault!_ The brunette looked at the baby and closed her eyes, sighing again. _He doesn't even care…_

* * *

"I never know you have some friends from Midori middle," Yamamoto said and placed down his glass.

"Midori middle?" Tsuna looked at Yamamoto.

"It's a prestigious girl school and it's hard to get in," Natsume said and sipped the juice. _Ah, orange juice my favorite!_

Haru nodded and Yamamoto picked his question sheet. "Then, she might know to answer this problem."

Natsume changed a look with Tsuna and both immediately nodded. "Yeah."

"I understand, and then if I manage to answer that problem, you will never get involved with Reborn-chan again." Haru firmly stated.

Tsuna shrugged and turned to Reborn who was enjoying his drink. "Then, it's Reborn's place to decide it."

"Interesting! Let's see if you really can answer this!" Gokudera shoved the question sheet to Haru.

Haru picked up the paper and read the question. "I've seen this question before."

* * *

Natsume and Tsuna stared at Reborn who did some magic trick behind Haru while the girl was trying her hardest to solve the question. Yamamoto relaxed while looked at Haru and Gokudera simply waited. It was getting dark at the outside.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't do it!" Haru finally said and bowed slightly.

Natsume and Tsuna turned at Haru and shrugged.

 _Ah…So much for waiting her._

* * *

Natsume slumped on her bed after done packing her bag. "If we all know earlier, we should ask Reborn for that question. It's just time wasting just for one question…ah…and it's happening too. I never thought Haru would ask her father to come here just for that question."

The brunette shrugged and stood up preparing herself before sleep.

 _Let's hope there is nothing weird tomorrow._

Tsuna stared at his melted door knob. He gulped his saliva and groaned softly. _I must take safety measure about Bianchi…her food is…deadly._


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Second in Command**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Maybe OOC.**

 **Chapter 14**

Haru stared at her room ceiling while clutching her blanket.

 _Reborn-chan…_

The dark brown haired girl instantly sat up. "I must take an action! Those two…"

* * *

Tsuna walked with slight eye bag. Natsume followed behind and stifled a yawn.

"Yesterday was full of trouble," Tsuna casually said and yawned.

"Uh uh…" Natsume nodded slowly. "I don't even want to remember it," She said softly and focusing the road ahead.

The boy nodded, agreeing with the younger and sighed. "Yeah, I agree and my door is destroyed too."

"Sorry to see that."

"Don't learn cooking with Bianchi."

"I know." Natsume nodded and sighed. _Now I really feel pity at Reborn or maybe not. He deserves that I guess. Nah…Reborn must be no have any taste sense._

The twin passed a junction and continued the walk to school when someone stepped out from their hiding.

"I'm so tired that my ear buzzing," Tsuna tiredly said and immediately stopped when he noticed his sister already halted from her walk. "Natsume?"

"W-Who are you?"

"Eeii!" Tsuna shrieked, immediately pulling his sister arm and ran away from weird looking person who also started trailing for them.

"Why is that guy following us?" Natsume shouted and looked at Tsuna. "Do you know that person?"

"What? No!" Tsuna groaned, running faster. "I don't know someone weird like that!"

Natsume hissed and rubbed her ears with her free hand. "Just asking, no need to shout like that."

"I'm just too tired from yesterday things and now we're being followed by some weird looking guy. Who are not snapped at time like this?"

"…I see your point."

* * *

Tsuna turned his head a bit and fastened his steps with his sister following behind. "How long you're going to follow us! We got school!" Tsuna shouted at the weird person who trailing after them. The weird person ignored the question and simply fastened the steps. Natsume groaned as she noticed the increasing pace.

The three figures later reached the bridge and the weird person lightly jumped and landed on the bridge rail before made a quick dash and landed in front of the twin.

"Eeiii!" Tsuna shrieked and stopped, making Natsume followed behind him. The younger twin snorted at her brother shriek and looked at the figure in front of them.

 _What a skilled person, able to jump on that and landed in front of us. In short of time no less. I'm impressed._

Tsuna slightly tightened his grasp on Natsume's wrist before the latter snatched her arm with a low groan. The brunet dumbly looked at his sister and shrugged once he noticed annoyed expression on the younger sibling.

"…Sorry," Tsuna muttered softly.

"Whatever," Natsume said and looked forward, noticing the person already removed the bright colored helmet. She gaped and pointed her hand. "You!"

Tsuna followed his sister and released a long sigh. "What now?"

Haru send a sharp gaze to the twin and huffed, wheezing slightly. "T-Tsuna-san, Natsume-san. Good morning."

Natsume pinched her nose bridge and sighed. _Here goes my impression to the drain. Why must she is here? Of all the people around…_

Tsuna blinked and sighed. "…"

"I was thinking too much last night and can't even sleep," Haru said.

"Eh?" Natsume scanned the girl. She noticed eye bags under Haru's eyes.

"So, you are wearing something like that when you can't sleep?" Tsuna suggested.

Haru glared at the twin. "Of course not, if it were true, I'd be an idiot!"

Both Tsuna and Natsume shrugged. "Then, why?" Natsume asked.

"If Reborn-chan is really a hitman and you're going to be a tenth generation mafia boss, then you're really strong," Haru stated while firmly held the hockey stick.

Natsume slowly shook her head. "I'm out from here, this is crazy."

"W-Wait, Natsume! You're also the candidate!" Tsuna groaned.

"W-What! No!" The younger twin stepped away from her brother.

"If you two win, I'll accept everything! I won't even complain Reborn-chan way of living!" Haru quickly stood in her stance with hockey stick as her weapon ignoring the twin. "I ask you to fight!"

"H-Hey! Drop me out from your crazy antiques!" Natsume frantically shook her head.

"Yargh!" Haru with helmet on her head and hockey stick in her hands ran forward to the duo, preparing an attack but she failed miserably. Both Tsuna and Natsume avoided the hit.

* * *

Gokudera mumbled about meeting the baseball idiot while Yamamoto simply laughed when they stopped, hearing Tsuna's voice. Both teenage boys looked at the bridge.

"Tenth? Natsume-san?"

"Tsuna? Natsume-chan?"

* * *

"I don't want to be mafia boss!" Natsume shouted.

"Me too!" Tsuna followed her sister.

"So you two really just are toying with Reboorn-chan!"

"What? No! He is the one who toying with us!"

"Yargh!" Haru swung the hockey stick and the twin barely dodged it again. The weird dressed girl was spinning around, dizzy. "Please, stop dodging, you two."

"I'm not letting myself getting hit with that!" Natsume groaned. "It'll hurt like hell!"

"Yeah! Getting bruise from Reborn is hurt enough. I don't want extra hit from someone else!"

"Tenth! Natsume-san! Dodge!"

The twin looked at Gokudera who already lit up his dynamites. _Oh no!_

A loud explosion occurred at the bridge and as the smoke dissipated into thin air; both Yamamoto and Gokudera ran to Tsuna who sat down on the road.

"Are you okay, Tenth?"

"Uh, y-yeah. Thanks…eh Natsume?" Tsuna instantly stood up and scanned his surrounding. "Where is she?" He asked with panic expression.

"Help me!"

"Oh, shut up please! I'm helping you right now!"

The boys quickly focused at the loud voice and Tsuna's face blanched. "N-Natsume! H-Haru!"

"Shut up Tsunayoshi! Ow, damn it! Your stupid armor is too heavy!" Natsume focused at Haru who was struggling in brunette arms. They were both in the middle of the river, splashing and holding on each other. "Stop moving you crazy girl! You make it harder for both of us!" Natsume groaned and tried to swim but failed miserably.

Tsuna held his head in his hands. "Wh-What should we do?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera changed their worried gaze. As much they want to help but the person who attacked the twin was together in the river.

"Then help them with your dying will!" Reborn showed himself with Leon-gun.

"Reborn! Save Natsume and Haru with my dying will!"

* * *

Natsume changed her school outfit to a dry one once they arrived to their school. She grunted slightly as she felt her body shivered due to the long exposed time with the cold water and air.

 _I hope I don't get sick and I hope we never met that girl anytime soon._

The brunette shuddered at the earlier event.

 _I don't even want to remember her outfit. It was ridiculous!_

* * *

Tsuna sneezed once and quickly rubbed his nose. "Aw, I don't like the feeling…" He said softly and noticed worried glance from Gokudera. The brunet quickly flashed a warm smile to the bomber making the latter eased with him. After ensuring Gokudera relaxed and already looked away, Tsuna slouched in his seat. He stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes but quickly opened it once he heard Yamamoto's voice concerning the younger twin.

"Natsume-chan? Are you okay?"

"Don't act so casual around her, baseball idiot!"

Tsuna inwardly sighed. _Gokudera…_

Natsume smiled and sat down. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Yamamoto-kun."

"Really?"

The brunette simply nodded and paused when her gaze focused at her brother. Tsuna quickly averted his gaze and pulled out his text book once their teacher entered their class.

"Tsuna-kun? Are you okay?" Kyoko softly asked making Tsuna startled slightly dropping his book on his desk.

"K-Kyoko-chan, yeah I'm fine." Tsuna sheepishly replied and rubbed his neck. _She is concern about my well being, I'm touched._

Kyoko blinked, smiled and nodded before she focused at today lesson.

* * *

Natsume wrote down something in her notebook before she quickly left the classroom. Yamamoto raised his eyebrows at the sudden movement from the brunette, standing up from his seat and walked to Tsuna's desk. Taking the nearest chair, he rearranged it and sat down in front of the brunet. Gokudera already placed himself at the side of the said desk after came back from school cafeteria.

"Natsume-chan is surely fast when it comes to lunch time," Yamamoto said as he opened his lunch box.

Tsuna slowly nodded and stared at his food. Yamamoto and Gokudera changed their glance in silence.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya never took any interest with his subordinate unless they were related with Namimori peace and brought any danger to it. The raven leader simply read the latest report when his eyes caught the lost in thought brunette who was still in the middle of her job. Kusakabe was not around in the small room.

He placed down the piece of paper, standing up. Natsume immediately noticed the different air in the room, placing down the papers in her hands on the right stack.

"Come with me," Hibari said.

"H-Huh?" Natsume blinked. _C-C-Come to w-where? W-What is this? W-Wait…_

Hibari glared at the girl who already produced a light blush on her cheeks. The brunette released a soft squeak before quickly followed their leader.

* * *

Natsume stared at the bright sky before made a quick glance to Hibari. She looked at her side and shrugged. _T-This is too sudden! I don't even managed my feeling yet…and I'm confused…Damn it!_

"Herbivore…"

The brunette looked at the raven and stiffened as she noticed some addition to the said man. "H-Hibari-san? What are we doing up here?"

"Fight me," The raven said, tightening his grasp on his tonfas.

Natsume felt some cold sweat formed behind her neck. "Huh? Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now herbivor, fight."

* * *

Yamamoto blinked and changed another understanding glanced with Gokudera when the brunette sat down in her seat with light pant. The baseball player softly nudged Natsume's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Natsume-chan?"

Gokudera grunted softly.

The brunette turned around and facing the raven. "Mm? Yeah, I'm fine. Just ran a bit to catch up with time." As she ended her explanation, her gaze immediately focused at her brother who had his head in his arms on the desk.

 _Tsuna-nii…are you okay?_

Natsume focused at Yamamoto. "What happened to Tsunayoshi?"

The baseball player shrugged. "I think, no we think, he is sick."

Gokudera stood beside Yamamoto and nodded, confirming the latter's words. "He didn't even touch his lunch." Gokudera added. Natsume groaned and stood up but…

* * *

Nana stirred the soup, humming slightly before looked at the stairs. She looked at the pot and wondered.

"When is the last time both of them getting sick like this?"

"Do they often getting sick together?" Gokudera asked. Yamamoto already left for his baseball training.

Nana placed down the ladle and faced the grey haired teen. She smiled and shrugged. "They are always get sick together, if one of them caught it first, the other will follow soon. They are twin after all."

"I see," Gokudera said and nodded.

* * *

Hibari silently stared at the baseball field as he noticed certain friendly raven joined the group.

 _Hn, apparently the bug is much faster than I thought._

* * *

"It's a good thing that's tomorrow is weekend," Nana happily said, pouring the hot soup into two bowls.

"Yes." Gokudera nodded and stood up. "I shall leave now so tenth and Natsume-san could rest properly."

Nana smiled and nodded slightly to the bomber teenage as she escorted to the door. The mother of twin patted one of Gokudera's shoulder making the teenage startled slightly.

"Thank you for bringing them home, Gokudera-kun. Send my thanks to Yamamoto-kun too. I really appreciate it."

Gokudera could feel his cheeks warmed at treatment from Nana. He never felt that way after he left the mansion and stay alone by himself. "Ah…Um, its okay…I'll drop again later!" Gokudera quickly left Sawada's residence and ran ahead to the school avoiding eye contact at the same time.

Nana shuddered and smiled at the shy reaction from one of her children friends.

* * *

Natsume sighed as she placed herself on the bed. "It's a good thing that Hibari-san pushed me on some exercise earlier." She said and placed a hand on her head. The younger twin could feel the slight heat radiating from her skin and sighed.

"Natsu-chan…" Tsuna called the younger twin in his sleep.

"I'm here, Tsuna-niichan…" The younger twin caught her brother's hand and the latter pulled her onto the bed. Natsume sighed contently as she hugged the sleeping older twin closing her eyes. "I'll let you call me that today, Tsuna-nii…"

* * *

Lal continued staring at the girl who slowly sat down in front of her. "So I heard that you got some illness yesterday and from my observation, you're still recovering from it."

Natsume nodded. "I feel sluggish when I woke up this morning but after a few moments, I'm doing fine. So, what are we going to do today?"

The blue haired baby looked away and snorted. "Iemitsu will not be happy when he learns that. You should take care more on your health."

Natsume's eyes widen at the name. "Iemitsu? That's…"

"Forget it, I'm not saying anything." Lal quickly cut Natsume's speech and looked at the sky.

Natsume stood up and groaned slightly. "Tell me Lal, do you know my dad?"

"…"

"Lal!"

"We're having day off today. Until you recover, we'll resume our training," Lal simply said and jumped away from the brunette.

Natsume ran slightly towards the baby but quickly halted her movements as she felt dizziness claimed her head and sight. "Damn it! Next time I will ask her again." The girl sighed and sat down on the ground. "I must relax first so this dizziness goes away."

The younger twin slowly rested her head on her knees as she hugged her legs before releasing a deep sigh. "Ah, so warm, I think I could sleep here anytime soon."

"Natsume-chan?"

"Huh?" Natsume perked up at the call and turned around. "K-Kyoko?"

Kyoko smiled and walked to the brunette. "What're you doing here Natsume-chan? I thought you're sick?"

"Uh, I'm getting better and decided to get some fresh air."

"…but you looks flushed."

"Huh?" Natsume blinked and shrugged. She looked away avoiding the concern gaze from her classmate. "I'm just getting dizzy a bit."

Kyoko smiled and crouched beside Natsume. "Let's go back…I bet your mother and your brother is getting worried."

Natsume closed her eyes and sighed softly. "…Okay."

Kyoko slowly wrapped her arm around the smaller girl and pushed themselves so they stood up. "I'll help you okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Kyoko."

* * *

Hibari stared at the two girls who slowly walked away from river bank before leaving the place and resumed his patrol.

 _She is still an herbivore._


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Second in Command**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Maybe OOC.**

 **Chapter 15**

Natsume yawned once as she stepped down the stairs. "Aw, I'm so tired and my weekend is not fully filled with activities." She said softly and reached the ground floor, walking to the kitchen. "This is all because that Haru named girl or what ever her name is. Thanks to her, we both got fever and Lal's statement doesn't help much. I really want to meet her as soon as I can." The girl muttered softly enough for her with a frown.

Natsume stopped before reaching the kitchen entrance and stared at the simple white picture frame hanged on the wall. The family picture was taken during the twin were age ten years old and they were at the summer festival. The youngest twin blinked once and focused at certain figure in the picture that held her in his strong arms.

 _Lal knows dad and if dad knows Lal…Reborn…mm…I don't think they're related, but…_

"Na-chan! Good morning!" Nana happily greeted her daughter as the youngest stepped into the room and took a seat in front of her.

Natsume smiled and nodded. "Morning, mom."

"How're you doing today my dear daughter?" Nana asked as she placed a plate with warm toast in front of the brunette.

Natsume quickly picked up a spoon and grabbed a strawberry jam jar with other hand. With a simple gesture to the lid, the jar left opened. The brunette quickly scooped unhealthy amount of jam before happily spread it on her toast. She stopped her greedy movement and shyly looked up to her mother. "Um, I feel better. Better than yesterday I believe."

Nana simply placed her hand on Natsume's cheek and then moved it to the head, checking the temperature. She lightly pinched the cheek before removed her hand and smiled at the sulked teen. "You do feel fine, Na-chan. But please don't exert yourself around for this week. Do you read me my girl?"

"Yes mom," Natsume said with a frown and rubbed her pinched cheek. "But, I can go around the district, right? To get the fresh air, I mean." The brunette looked at her mother with a pleading gaze, making the latter sighed and shrugged.

 _Please mom, I really want to meet Lal as soon as I can and settle my uneasiness in my heart and brain. It's killing me if I wait much longer. Two days are enough._

"Sure, but no running or else…"

"Alright mom, I understand it very much! No running, yes totally no running. I'll be walking around only until I'm fully recovers," Natsume firmly nodded and reached for her toast but only to found her breakfast already gone.

 _Where is my toast with strawberry jam?_

"Good Na-chan," Nana happily said and prepared another dishes. She hummed while washing the vegetables.

Natsume scanned around the table and noticed someone else already joining them in the middle of her conversation with her mother. Her eyebrows twitched slightly once she noticed the extra person who joined the table.

"Reborn! That's my breakfast!" The girl yelled as she glared at Reborn who calmly ate everything.

"It's not my fault if you can't protect your own meal."

Natsume slammed her hands on the table. "Argh! Reborn! You can have your own if you ask properly and not by stealing from others!"

"Ah, someone is coming," Reborn said once he swallowed the food.

"Huh?" Natsume blinked and looked at the kitchen entrance when the bell rang. She calmly stood up and walked out from the room. "I'll get it."

Nana nodded once, notifying the youngest twin.

The brunette sighed as she left the kitchen. "That Reborn…I wish I could strangled him to death so that he never steals my food again!"

"Hm? Strangle who?"

Natsume stared at the newcomer in front of her and she felt her mouth gaped slightly.

"B-Bianchi? Lambo? H-Hey I don't even open the door!"

 _I'm so dead…_

* * *

Tsuna released a satisfied sigh as he finished his breakfast and calmed down his shocked nerves due to the presence of lively members at their dining table. He scanned around and stopped at Natsume who had intense staring contest with Reborn who calmly munched something. Tsuna shrugged and looked away, awkwardly laughed in his mind.

 _I don't really want to know what happened between those two._

Natsume huffed and stood up, taking her empty plate and mug. "Fine, but I'll never lose next time, Reborn."

Tsuna sweat dropped. _Now I really don't care what happened between them. Better stay away before I also will be dragged into their game. I can feel it; it's not a good game._

* * *

Natsume took a deep breath as she stepped out from their gate while Tsuna closed the door.

"We're leaving!" Tsuna shouted and joining his sister. Natsume nodded and took a few steps followed by Tsuna.

 _They're here!_

"Eeek!"

"Hiee!"

A dark brown haired girl suddenly lied on the road with face first in front of them, making the twin shrieked and immediately took a step back. Natsume tightened her grasp on her bag while staring at the figure in front of them, prepared herself for any sudden attack.

The teenage girl raised her head with a light laugh.

"H-Haru!" Tsuna recognized the girl, making Haru immediately stood up.

"Yes! I'm the one who you two save the other day," Haru said.

 _Oh, here she is again…And I don't even want to remember that day…_

* * *

 _Water splashing and Haru started to hyperventilated. Natsume gasped the air as the girl in her arms kicked her around._

* * *

Natsume simply shook her head with a light pinch on her nose bridge and looked away before focusing at Haru once she felt something was being pushed into her arms. The brunette looked at the large lunchbox she held on.

"What's this?" Natsume asked Haru.

The teenage girl blushed and looked away, embarrassed. She also played with her fingers before focusing at the confused brunette. "Please accept this dear future sister-in-law, Natsume-san. I hope my cooking will satisfy your taste," Haru said with a proud streak on her face.

"Hah?" Natsume's eyebrow twitched. "Sister-in what?"

"No, I never agree on anything like marriage or something like that!" Tsuna shook his head and instantly turning to his sister. "Natsume, don't listen to her!"

Haru clasped her hands and dreamily looking at the sibling. "I've worked hard on it since the day before yesterday. Please enjoy it to the last box."

The twin stiffened.

 _The day before yesterday? What the hell? I'm so not going to eat this!_

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun, Natsume-chan." A calm voice greeted the sibling.

Both Tsuna and his sister turned around and facing Kyoko who smiled to them. Natsume nodded once and mumbled morning to the newcomer while Tsuna blanched for misunderstanding reason. Apparently his worried drained into the ground as Kyoko and Haru happily greeted each other.

Natsume sighed and stared at the bright morning sky.

 _I'm just thirteen and someone already claimed me as her sister-in-whatever it is…_

* * *

"So, Kusakabe-san…what are we doing here?" Natsume picked up a stack of papers and placed it into a box. "I mean, why we're cleaning this place?"

"We're getting new room," Kusakabe simply replied the questions and passed a full box to another member of disciplinary committee who nearly looked same like him.

The brunette shrugged at their style of presentation.

 _Are they a gang or something? Sometimes I feel them like more…delinquents rather than disciplinary committee member…or it's just my feelings? Oh wait a moment…if Hibari-san is their leader then why he doesn't wear like Kusakabe and others...I better stop myself from imagine things._

 _He will look weird in that getup._

Natsume chuckled softly and stiffened immediately as another presence entered the room. She slowly turned around and immediately shrugged, facing their leader.

"We'll be done soon, Hibari-san," Kusakabe said to the raven with a formal gesture.

Natsume followed giving her respect to the older teenager and released a low sigh once the raven leader looked away. The only girl in the room shrugged.

 _I hope he never hears that…_

The brunette stole another glance to their leader and felt her inner persona giggled.

"Hn." Hibari scanned the room and left.

 _He's definitely not suitable in that…outfit. Especially the hair?_

Kusakabe looked at Natsume and smiled slightly. "You better not think anything weird, Natsume-san."

"Eeek! N-Nothing to worry about. I'm not thinking anything." The only girl member frantically shook her head and released awkward laugh. "P-Please help me with this box?" Natsume quickly pointed to a large box in front of her.

Kusakabe smiled and without any problem, he picked up the box and walked out from the nearly empty room.

Once Kusakabe left the room, Natsume slowly sat down on the floor and groaned lightly. The brunette calmly hugged her legs and rested her chin on the knees. With her gaze focusing at the dusty floor, a smile formed on her face.

"If there is any chance, I really want to see Hibari-san in that kind of outfit…" Natsume muttered softly and giggled at the end.

"Hn?"

Crash!

 _Ouch! Damn chair! W-When did he come back in this room?_

"I-I'm s-sorry Hibari-san! I will go to the new room now!" Natsume bowed and quickly grabbed the nearest item which was the same chair she knocked earlier before instantly stood up and ran away, dragging the furniture along.

Hibari merely stared at the wide opened door as the brunette hastily took her leave. The raven snorted and a glance of smirk formed on his face. His gaze slowly followed a group of teenage boys from the same class of Natsume. Hibari smirked once again as he noticed Reborn among the people.

* * *

The brunette changed her shoes and closed her shoe locker before leaving the building and joining with Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera. The girl looked at Tsuna's shirt and noticed it was a new one instead the one he wore that morning.

 _Something must happen during recess time and Reborn is behind it I believe._

Natsume sighed and walked ahead before Yamamoto joined her, ignoring yell came from Gokudera about less respect or what so ever.

"So, what happened during lunch time?" Natsume started the conversation.

Yamamoto laughed and looked at Tsuna with a grin. "I don't know what to say, but Tsuna help us at the end. I really owe him."

Tsuna blushed and looked away. "I'm not doing anything much."

"Nonsense! Tenth, you did very well and save our life from that freak! I will follow you to the end of the world!"

Tsuna could feel a sweat dropped and he looked away, avoiding Gokudera's pleading gaze. "Um…thanks? But no thanks. I don't want to burden you."

As the group stopped and watched Gokudera's epic pleading about loyalty and respects, Natsume caught someone pass them.

A small cloaked figure jumped from roof to another roof.

Natsume's eyes widened.

 _Lal Mirch!_

The brunette already took a few steps away, when Tsuna stopped her. Hesitation was in his voice. "Natsu..me, where are you going?"

Natsume without turning around released a sigh. "Just go back Tsunayoshi and tell mom that I'm meeting a friend."

"But!"

"I will come back as soon as possible," Natsume ended the conversation and resume her walk ignoring silent protest from her brother.

Gokudera and Yamamoto changed their gaze before focusing at the retreated brunette from their group.

Tsuna shrugged.

* * *

"Lal! *pant* Lal! Wait! *pant*, we need to talk!"

The small cloaked figure stopped and turned around, facing the panting brunette. Lal removed her hood and stared at Natsume.

"You manage to follow me. I see the improvement."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Lal…"

"But your stamina is still lack in some area but I understood that you just recovered from sickness these two days. To see that you still insist on following me, I'm surprised."

"Aw, stop flattering me," Natsume casually said and remembered something. "Hey, don't change the subject!"

"We're not even in a real conversation yet, so I'm not changing any topic with you." The baby smirked.

"But you're…Argh! Fine!" The brunette groaned and took a deep breath before releasing it. After calming herself, she looked at Lal who stood still in front of her. "You're not going away this time?"

"I never back off from you."

"But the last time!"

"You're sick, not in right mind to receive any news. You need proper rest."

"…"

"Shoot the question…I'm ready."

"Why are you so confident this time? Last I remembered you look…"

"I got _his_ permission."

 _His? Who?_

Natsume gulped and stared at Lal before opening her mouth.

"…Do you…"

* * *

 **Heya! It has been a long time since last update…no worries guys, the story will still go on but in much slower pace. Thanks everyone for following and favorite this story, your support is my motivation. Thanks! Please enjoy the chapter anyway and any reviews and comments is gladly accepted.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Second in Command**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Maybe OOC.**

 **Chapter 16**

"Lal, tell me, do you know my father? I mean Tsuna's father too. Our father." Natsume shuddered once the question left her mouth. Blinking repeatedly and avoiding her gaze landed at the baby, the brunette awkwardly grasped her hands. Focusing the gaze for a short time before looking away, Natsume slowly took a deep breath.

"So?" She asked with wariness since Lal took her time for answering her question. Teenage girl started playing with her hands.

Lal Mirch groaned slightly and looked at the uneasy girl. "Stop fidgeting and playing with your hands, Natsume. It's annoys me!"

Immediately stopping the actions, Natsume awkwardly laughed and raised both of her hands. "Um, okay I stop! Please answer my question!"

"Yes, I know him," Lal answered the question.

"Then where is he?" The brunette stepped forward. "If you know him, you must know where he is right now."

Lal turned away and waved her hand. "I will answer that later. Now, it's better for you to go home."

"But…Lal, you just answer one question only."

"Home, now!"

Natsume shuddered and picked up her bag. "Meanie!" She quickly ran away.

Lal sighed and stared at the retreated figure. Someone suddenly stopped behind the baby.

"Isn't she adorable? That's my girl."

Lal pulled her hoodie over her head. "I don't call that adorable..."

* * *

"I'm home…"

Natsume entered their house and pulled out her shoes once the door was close. Nana immediately stopped at the entrance.

"Sawada Natsume! Where you have been? Why are you not coming home together with your brother?"

"Um…I'm meeting a friend. Yeah, a friend!" The younger twin nodded eagerly.

Nana suddenly squealed and stared at her daughter with happy gaze. "Oh my Na-chan, are you meeting someone in secret so that you wouldn't tell us that you got yourself a boyfriend?"

"W-What? No it's not like that mom!" Natsume shook her head and groaned. "How did you get that idea?"

"Hm…but Tsuna's looks when he tells you're meeting someone…kind of worrying me."

"No! My friend is a girl! A girl!" Natsume frantically explained and groaned slightly. _Lal is a girl, yeah there is no way she is a boy even she is more brutal than most of any boys I know…wait a moment, I do know someone like her. He is a sadist too…wait a moment…_

Nana placed a palm under her cheek and reminiscing something. "And worry looks from Takeshi-kun and Hayato-kun…add to my misery. My little girl is growing into a woman now." She sighed.

The brunette shook her head and waved her hands. "What? No-no…you're just misunderstanding their concern act and since when they become very familiar in our family?" She nearly raised her voice at the last part making Nana lightly laughed.

"Anyway, welcome home dear. Dinner will be done soon and young lady, please bring your brother together even if you're going to meet your friend," Nana said and left the entrance.

Natsume stiffened. "What? No! There is no way I'm going to do that."

Nana stopped and looked at her daughter with interest. "Mm? Why not?"

"She is shy…yeah really shy." Natsume awkwardly reasoned and looked away, averting her gaze from their mother innocent one. _As if Lal is shy! She might kill Tsuna-nii on the spot with ability test as her reason._

Nana sighed and smiled. "Fine, but do be careful out there."

"Sure mom." Natsume quickly climbed to the upper floor with one sudden realization aim in her mind.

* * *

Tsuna was scrubbing his hair with shampoo when he felt something wrong. He scanned his surrounding but immediately relaxed once he didn't found anything suspicious. He sighed and slowly scrubbed his hair but gradually stopped as he checked the shampoo he used.

"Since Reborn is staying here, there is always something weird would happen." The brunet mumbled as he continued his scrubbing. After satisfied with his work and some foam nearly entered his eyes, he quickly turned the water knob and shouted for too cold water contacted with his head and body.

Once done with very cold rinsing, Tsuna turned off the knob and wrapped his torso with his both arms. Teeth clattering and body shivered at every movement making the brunet simply stood in the middle of the bathroom waiting for his body temperature rising again.

Tsuna groaned as another shiver went through. "Ugh…I should check the water first…I'm really dame-Tsuna just like what everyone said."

* * *

Natsume stared at the small, raven figure in the middle of Tsuna's room. Casually drinking a cup of coffee, Reborn ignored the newly presence at the room entrance. The younger twin snorted and stepped into the room.

"Don't ignore me!" The girl yelled as she stomped into the room.

Reborn placed down the cup and looked at Natsume without any interest. He then resumed his evening coffee time.

The girl looked at her side released a sigh before focusing at the small figure in front of her. She then noticed the lack of the room owner. Her brows twitched slightly at the room's environment. Books and comics were scattered around the room either on the floor or the bed. There were also clothes as well as a few boxers here and there making the brunette groaned.

"Where is Tsuna-nii? I-I mean Tsunayoshi." Natsume flustered at her tongue slip but quickly covered it with serious expression.

"He is having his shower," Reborn answered after he done with his coffee.

Natsume huffed slightly and took a seat in front of Reborn. "I have something to talk with you, Reborn."

"Really? But I don't have anything to share with you right now."

"I'm sure you do."

"I believe you're asking for the wrong person."

"No I'm not."

"I don't have the information you need."

"I don't need any information. I just need a conformation."

Reborn looked up at Natsume. "Conformation?"

Natsume stared back at the baby. "Yes, conformation."

"I think dinner is ready." Reborn casually said, jumped from his seat and walked to the door.

Natsume blinked and realized the situation. She quickly stood up and followed the small raven baby. "What? No! That's not what I mean! Wait!"

The door opened suddenly and the twin stared on each other. Tsuna blinked and looked at the door, checking whether he was at the right door or not. Natsume crossed her arms and walked out from the room, ignoring her confused brother.

"I'm not imagining things I guess." Tsuna said softly and looked at Natsume's back who already reached the stairs.

"You two really do have an interesting relationship."

Tsuna jumped at the voice and looked down beside him. "Wha- Reborn!"

"Am I wrong?" Reborn looked at the boy.

Tsuna shifted his gaze and replied in soft voice, "Ah…um…no." He blinked and stared at the floor. _Indeed, what Reborn says is always true but now I wonder why Natsu-chan comes to my room?_

"Anyway, I think it's done already."

"Huh? What?" The brunet quickly left from his wandering mind and looked at Reborn who already walked to the stairs.

"Dinner."

* * *

The morning was chaos with another occupant suddenly using their utilities making both Tsuna and Natsume nearly late to the school. The twin nearly bumped on each other head during their rushed moment at front door making the hitman amused at the situation. Natsume quickly looked at the baby and scowled before leaving the house.

Tsuna glared at Reborn. "I won't forget this, Reborn!"

"I'm training you. I'm showing the hardship of reality," Reborn said and innocently stared at the twins. "Make an effort to change a little. If you don't, you'll always been Dame-Tsuna and Dame-Natsu."

"Yeah, by stealing our breakfasts!" Natsume growled and stomped out from the gate with a huff.

"You should put a line on our food. It's not very nice." Tsuna sighed and followed the younger twin.

Reborn's smirk widened as the door closed with a slam.

* * *

"Since Reborn staying at our house, there are many weird people we meet." Tsuna groaned as he rubbed his empty stomach.

"Indeed."

"And mom is okay with them!"

"Uh uh…I hope no more of them after this." Natsume crossed her arms and sighed. "Somehow I wish this is just a dream."

The brunette looked at the morning sky and her mind slowly wandered about the yesterday's event. She never had chances having a personal chat with Reborn after the dinner. The raven baby hitman simply vanished after hearty dinner by Nana. Natsume gritted her teeth as she remembered it. In the end of the day, she simply finished her homework and let sleep consumed her. The girl never bothered asking the missing hitman from Tsuna even, the thought crossed her mind many times. She also worried if Reborn would never come back.

Then her worries went into drain as Reborn showed himself at the dining table and stole the twins' breakfasts.

"Yeah, I hope so." Tsuna shrugged and sighed as his stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry." He stopped from the walk and rubbed his stomach.

Natsume stopped from her thought and followed her brother after a few steps ahead. She noticed a stall. "Um…look. Steamed bun stall. Smells good."

Tsuna followed his sister's pointed hand and smiled. There was a stall selling steamed bun like Natsume's statement and he quickly stopped in front of it.

"Wow, it looks so good!" Tsuna said with a smile and glanced at his sister who simply stared at his back. The brunet looked at the stall owner. "Mister, two of these please!"

While Tsuna bought the steamed bun, Natsume noticed a young kid left the stall in hurry. The girl blinked and stared at the way the little kid ran away. Her focused at the empty road disturbed when a bun shoved in front of her face. She blinked once and looked at her brother who averted his gaze away.

"Reborn snatched your breakfast too."

"Um, yeah." Natsume nodded and took the offered bun. She stared at the warm puffy bun in her hand. "Thanks…" _Tsuna-nii._ She added softly in her heart.

"Uh yeah, you're welcome Natsume." Tsuna said and quickly walked away.

Natsume smiled sadly as she followed her brother.

"Mmff, this is so good." Tsuna said as he took a bite.

Natsume agreed by nodding and took another bite. "What a relief Reborn is away and he cannot steal our food this time."

Tsuna laughed and munched the bun as he took another bite.

A growl came in front of the twins made both of them stiffened and stopped their walk. Natsume relaxed once she noticed the source and resumed her breakfast while Tsuna smirked and taunted the small dog.

"You shouldn't taunt the dog, Tsunayoshi."

"Meh…it is behind the gate…uh…" Tsuna's paused as he noticed a newcomer which was bigger than the small dog he taunted earlier. The dark brown dog simply pushed the gate and stepped out from inner area, facing the twins.

Natsume instantly finished her bun and took a defense stance in front of her brother. "S-Stay away…"

"Haiyaa..." A kid suddenly showed up in front of them making both Tsuna and his sister startled.

"A kid? Hey it's dangerous." Natsume tried to stop the kid but she noticed something. "Hey aren't you from that stall earlier?"

Ignoring the question, the little kid simply made some movements moving the larger dog back into the yard. The twins amazed at the skills showed simply stared at the kid.

"Thank you." Tsuna said and stiffened as he received a glare from the kid.

 _What's wrong with him?_

* * *

Natsume closed her book and turned around, facing Yamamoto. "Hey, do you believe in psychic power?"

The raven haired boy laughed. "You're so funny Natsume-chan."

The brunette squeezed her nose bridge and sighed. "I'm not funny, Yamamoto-kun."

A groan was emitted instantly grabbed both Natsume and Yamamoto focus. The younger twin stiffened as she noticed Reborn stood on Tsuna's desk.

 _What's he doing here? How did he come here?_

"I guess there are people who believe in such things, even at your age, Tsuna, Natsume."

The twins groaned.

* * *

Natsume was wiping the windows when she noticed the same kid she met that morning was at their school ground.

 _Ah, that kid. What's he doing here?_

The brunette ignored the view as she saw her brother also looked at Kyoko had conversation with the kid.

 _Better stay away from this. Somehow, I feel something that is not good will coming around._

Natsume resumed her work and stopped once again as she felt someone was staring at her. She looked down and noticed the kid. The brunette groaned slightly as she saw the expression from the kid.

 _That expression is so stiff and she looks angry. Did I do something wrong?_

The kid pointed up as she spoke some weird language.

"Up? Me?"

As the kid left, Natsume looked at her side and noticed a worry gaze from her brother. The brunette ignored the look she received and left her workplace.

Kyoko and Hana walked to Tsuna.

"Do you know that kid?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Second in Command**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Maybe OOC.**

 **Chapter 17**

Natsume instantly jumped to her side as she avoided the sudden rush from the small kid. She quickly regained herself and jumped more a few times avoiding the hit. The teenager realized that the kid was having something while they were jumping here and there on the rooftop. Nastume skidded a few steps away and stared at the kid who stayed in a certain position and munching steamed bun.

"What's wrong with you?" The brunette asked and she felt her eyebrow twitched. "Is she eating while posing?"

The kid finished the bun and looked at Natsume. "You've come. Now I'll defeat you."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a moment!" Natsume took a few steps back.

"This morning I did not notice your face and ignorantly helped you." The kid spoke and pointed finger to Natsume. "Now I'll defeat you!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" The brunette blinked and stared at the kid.

"Natsume!" Tsuna entered the rooftop from the door connected to the stairs with harsh pants. The elder of the twin noticed stiff air around and looked at his sister. He calmed down and asked, "What happened here?"

"That is so-called hitman with deadly arm, I-pin." Reborn casually said as he suddenly showed up on the top of a tank on the rooftop. The twins looked at the tank and frowned.

"No way, this kid is a hitman?" Both Tsuna and Natsume shouted.

"The kid's other name is 'human bomb'." Reborn casually added the information.

Natsume snickered. "Human bomb? Okay, I can see some resemblance."

I-pin's brows knitted in angry note making Tsuna realized something was going to happen. Natsume still having disbelieved expression regarding the human bomb comment didn't notice the changes. The kid suddenly in a formation and pushed the palm forward to the snickered girl.

Natsume suddenly felt the floor at her side and groaned as she sat up. She instantly noticed Tsuna on the air flapping his arms frantically.

"It seems, you both really did have an interesting relationship," Reborn said with a smirk while Natsume focused at her floating brother. Reborn's words played in her mind.

 _Tsuna-nii pushed me away and floating on the air? Wait a moment, how come did he float like that?_

The brunette looked at I-pin who casually made some movements with grace. She also noticed once a movement was made, her brother also moved. Natsume face palmed as she listened to Tsuna's pleads on getting down back. I-pin ignored the plea and continued the torture.

"Stop! Let me down!"

"Somehow, this is not my imagination," Natsume said with wonder. She smiled brightly and beamed happily, "yeah! This is true! He is floating and that kid is the cause! I must go back and bring Yamamoto-kun here so he can see it too!"

"Stop saying it like something good and don't go away! Help me from this first!" Tsuna shouted and he felt his head became dizzy. "I'm getting dizzy!" He said as he grabbed his head.

The brunette panicked at her brother sickened expression. "J-Just wait…but how did that kid do that? Is there some trick on it?"

Reborn smirked as he raised his Leon-gun. Natsume paled.

* * *

After a few of yelling, shouting, grabbing, clothes shredding, twice of gunshot and an explosion at the sky, the situation had calmed at the rooftop. Reborn simply vanished away after the frantic explanation while Natsume blankly stared at the blue sky, ignoring her nearly naked brother wearing new shirt. Gokudera and Yamamoto helped poor Tsuna on his legs while Kyoko already left the rooftop after claimed the event was full of fun.

"That kid really is human bomb," She said softly with disbelieve gaze at the sky. "And it's no fun at all." She added at the end.

Natsume sighed and walked away from the group, stepping down the stairs and left the rooftop. Her walk suddenly halted as someone was blocking her way. The brunette stared down at the foot which blocked her way, slowly raising her gaze, she shrieked and took a step back.

"H-Hi-Hibari-san! Sorry!"

"Hn…"

"Ah…well see you later?" Natsume said as she moved away so she could leave Hibari without any problem.

"Wait," Hibari said and stared at the door connected to the rooftop. "Is the baby up there?"

Natsume blinked and followed her leader gaze. "Baby? Do you mean Reborn? He was there and now I don't know where he went. Maybe home."

"Home?"

The brunette sighed and walked away, tired with everything. "Reborn is staying at our house. He is practically living there," She said and shrugged leaving Hibari behind.

"Hn."

* * *

Natsume had an instant regret of her last conversation with Hibari as she saw the raven haired teenager was having breakfast in their home. The brunette repeatedly rubbed her eyes and blinked at the sight at their kitchen. Tsuna who casually stepped down the stairs froze instantly as he noticed the newcomer as well as I-pin who already were having some argument with Lambo. The elder twin stiffly stepped down the rest of the stairs and stopped beside his sister.

"Why?" Tsuna simply muttered.

Natsume already pinched her nose bridge and sighed. "I guess this time it's my mistake."

"What?" Tsuna stared at Natsume with disbelieve gaze. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! I just tell them Reborn is staying with us and see?" Natsume explained and huffed at the end. "And I regret it very much of course."

Tsuna shrugged. "I can see that."

Nana casually placed down a plate in front of Hibari. She said with a smile, "Here you go. Don't hesitate to eat, Reborn's new friend, Na-chan's friend."

"Hn."

Reborn smirked.

The twin groaned together.

* * *

Natsume left for her training at the school once she finished her breakfast with Hibari tagged a few moments later after having a staring contest with Reborn. The baby ignored the raven teenager completely making the said raven left for the school. Tsuna relaxed once Hibari left the house.

"This is absurd! Hibari was having breakfast here!" Tsuna's body limped on the chair. He stared at the ceiling and released a sigh. After a few moments, he said with a groan, "What's next? He will come having lunch and dinner too?"

Nana chuckled as she wiped clean the dishes. "Why not? He looks like a good guy like Takeshi-kun and Hayato-kun. Besides, isn't it livelier?"

The brunet quickly straightened himself, staring at his happy mother he said,"yeah livelier and since when they become familiar here?"

"Hm?" Nana blinked once and smiled.

Tsuna sighed and shrugged.

* * *

Natsume sighed as she relaxed on the couch once she arrived at their home. She immediately found out something bad was happen based on the explosion effect from the gate and its surrounding. The girl also learned that I-pin was actually a girl and not a boy from Lambo. Natsume looked at the television in front of her. The television was on with a channel about food and delicacies around the world. The brunette stared at the screen with less interest and her mind started its wandering.

* * *

 _Too shock with Hibari presence that morning made Natsume ignoring the loud voice came from boxing club room._

" _It seems that Ooyama-senpai really did it again," said a girl among the group who walked in front of the building._

 _Natsume raised her head and looked at her seniors. "Ooyama-senpai?"_

 _A girl with ponytail grinned. "Our leader, Ooyama has challenged the boxing club in order to determine who is the strongest. Isn't that right, Maya?"_

 _Maya the third year and senior in karate club nodded and grinned. "Yes Yako, anyway Ooyama didn't really have any chance after all."_

 _Natsume and other girls stared at the two seniors. "Why not Maya-senpai?" Fuu, a girl with short dark brown hair asked. Natsume and others nodded at the question._

" _Apparently his opponent is much stronger."_

" _And who is he?" Natsume asked._

" _Sasagawa Ryohei." Yako replied and agreed with Maya._

 _A shout of defeat was heard from certain room followed with extreme exclamation making the group shuddered and quickly walked away._

 _With a deep sigh Yako said to the karate club members behind her, "Whatever happens we never have any attachment with Ooyama things. He is just acting stupid. Remember this."_

" _Yes senpai!"_

* * *

Natsume opened her eyes and huffed. "Sasagawa Ryohei. That name really gives me some weird vibes."

"Huh? You know Kyoko-chan's brother?"

The brunette instantly turned around once she heard the voice and faced Tsuna with a bored gaze. "Kyoko-chan?" She asked with indifference.

Tsuna nodded once. "Sasagawa Ryohei is Kyoko-chan's brother."

The twins changed deep gaze and immediately shuddered. Somehow both of them felt something no good will came on the next day and surprisingly it really came true. Apparently the Sasagawa siblings do have their own sibling issue. Tsuna simply entered the frame by Reborn interference and Natsume in need of handling her club leader who obsessed with the female Sasagawa. The brunette pulled out Ooyama and other karate club members from boxing club room. They were heading to their own base when the girl suddenly sighed.

"Honestly, I never feel this ashamed very much. Ooyama-senpai you really need to act like a real leader now," Natsume said as she walked in front of the group. "Maya-senpai and Yako-senpai will be really disappointed."

Ooyama groaned and rubbed his sore cheek. "You never understand about being a little nice girl. You are not like that Sasagawa girl. Your punch is really something."

The other boys behind Ooyama cheered at the statement.

Natsume stared at the ground sadly and sighed. "I know." _No wonder Yako-senpai did warning us about Ooyama-senpai. His words really hurt even though I know there is truth in there._

"Ha! You should see your own self in the mirror! There is no way you're going to be like…"

The brunette continued her stare and ignoring the sudden pause made by Ooyama.

"Hi!...Hibari-san!"

Hibari simply stared at the group while leaning at the wall. With indifferent gaze, he said with bored tone, "if you're crowding, I'll kill you."

A harmonized gasp left out by the group members and they immediately dispersed. Natsume closed her eyes and bowed slightly to the Namimori disciplinary committee leader before left the place.

"Wait herbivore."

The brunette stopped from her walk and turned around. "Huh? I mean, yes Hibari-san?"

"Don't lose yourself," The raven teenager said and left the area in a sedate pace.

Natsume simply stared at the leaving figure and slowly she placed both of her palms under her warmed cheeks. "Wha…"

Unknown to the brunette, there was someone else who with them. Tsuna gritted his teeth as he saw everything between Natsume and Hibari.

 _That Hibari-san…I can't let him steal my place as Natsu-chan only brother!_

* * *

That night the dinner was calm and there were no other extra visitors. Reborn already left the house about that evening, claimed himself was needed somewhere and he will not coming back until the next day. Nana calmly ate her food while her gaze focused at her eldest children. Her youngest was having the dinner with happy and positive aura that would never give worry vibe to the middle aged woman. Tsuna at that moment was a different story.

Tsuna hardly enjoyed the food in front of him even though the food was his favorite. The brunet mostly stared and took a small portion while having it in much slower rate than usual. Natsume already finished with her dinner, calmly collecting her plates.

"Thanks for the food mom."

Nana smiled at her daughter as she placed down her plates inside the sink. The brunette quickly left the dining area and sat down in front of the television as her favorite program was played at that moment.

The mother of the twins focused her gaze at her son. She sighed softly and started a conversation, "Tsu-kun can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Mm…"

"Don't worry about Na-chan. She is absorbed with her favorite program right now."

"Okay, mom…" Tsuna said softly and averted his gaze. He blinked several times and stared at nearly empty bowl in his hand. "Um, mom…can you teach me Natsu-chan favorite snacks?"

Nana smiled. "Sure Tsu-kun. Anytime you want."

* * *

On the next day, Tsuna felt his eyebrows twitched at the sight in front of him which happened inside his room. The elder twin had just faced weird men outside their house and now he was having a surprised.

His only sister blushed as she was having a conversation with a blond haired guy inside his room.

The brunet narrowed his gaze at the blond guy as he opened his mouth.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my sister in my room?"

 **Ok, I will stop here for now. Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Second in Command**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Maybe OOC.**

 **Chapter 18**

Natsume left early after school claiming that she need to picked up her new karate outfit from her senior. Tsuna simply nodded and continuing his duty of cleaning the classroom. Gokudera was insisting on following for protection but the brunette simply brushed him away while Yamamoto laughed and left the class for his own club.

The brunette held her new outfit happily and grinned. Her previous one was already in bad condition since she wore it from the last year of elementary school and the brunette also getting taller. The girl was happily humming her favorite song as she walked to her home. Her happiness was not staying long enough as she instantly noticed a group of grown up guy in suits were crowding in front of her home entrance. The girl immediately halted herself from her walk.

"Somehow this is looking not so good," Natsume said as she turning away. "I better get away until those guys gone to somewhere else. I bet this is Reborn's thing about mafia and so on." She added in much bitter tone.

The girl was only taking a few steps until she bumped with someone. Both of them fell down on the road and groaned sickly.

"Ow…I'm sorry! There was a group of weird man in front of my house and I think I should stay away from a moment. Sorry for bumping onto you," Natsume apologized and explained her situation at the stranger. She rubbed her head without looking at the stranger.

The stranger already stood up while rubbing his back. Groaning sound came from the person. "It's okay; um did you just say a group of weird man? I mean as in suits? Looking scary?"

Natsume stopped rubbing her head and looked at the guy with stunned gaze. The guy had messy blond hair, fair coloured skin, and brown eyes. He was wearing a casual light mustard jacket and underneath of it there was a shirt. She slowly nodded and immediately frowned as the guy suddenly laughed.

"It's not funny. I'm telling the truth here." Natsume mumbled with sour expression.

The blond stopped laughing and grinned. "I'm sorry. It's just those guys are my men!"

"Huh?" Natsume blinked. _My men? Please not this looking nice guy too! Enough of this mafia thing or what so ever it is!_

"It seems you already meet Dino, Natsume," Reborn casually said and suddenly showed up himself on nearest concrete fence making both brunette and blond shrieked. Reborn looked at Dino and smirked. "It seems that you still need some teaching, Dino."

"What? No thanks!" Dino shouted with a grin and straightened himself before focusing at still sat down on the ground Natsume. He held out his hand to the brunette and smiled.

Natsume hesitated at the moment, slowly reaching the offered hand and stood up with the help from Dino. She dusted away her skirt and picked up her karate outfit from Dino's hand. "Um, thank you, Dino?"

The blond chuckled and grinned. "I'm sorry. Well my name is Dino, Dino Cavallone and I'm …. Boss of Cavallone family."

The brunette felt her body shuddered at the introduction. _Just like what I had expected! Another mafia guy! And he is looking very nice too? This is very so not good._

"I know that you are one of the twins that Reborn trains for tenth boss place of Vongola family. So your name is Sawada Natsume, is that correct?" Dino casually asked as the brunette didn't show any sign introducing herself at that moment.

"Yes, sorry for my rudeness. I'm Sawada Natsume, just call me Natsume and I'm not training for whatever thing you have talked about." Natsume introduced herself and annoyingly mumbled the last part.

Dino laughed and nodded. "Somehow…"

"Somehow?"

"I felt like déjà vu."

Natsume sighed and shrugged. "More weird guys," she said softly.

"Natsume," Reborn called for the brunette and once he received the attention he continued, "It's very rude and not proper having a guest on the street like this."

The brunette groaned. "Fine," she said and turning around facing the smiling blond. "Let's go to my house, this way please." The girl walked to her house with Dino followed behind while Reborn simply joining the trip by casually sat on Dino's shoulder.

* * *

They were having some tea when Tsuna entered his room.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my sister in my room?" Tsuna asked while eyeing both of them with irritated gaze. He didn't like the situation a bit.

Dino simply laughed at the question and looked at Natsume for a conformation. He quickly noticed that the brunette was suddenly blushing no more and focusing at her cup of tea in her hands. The blond looked at the eldest twin and smiled.

"Ah, so we finally meet each other huh? Sawada Tsunayoshi or should I call you Tenth?" Dino slyly smirked.

"W-What?" Tsuna stuttered, releasing his beg. He let his bag on the floor.

"I'm Dino Cavallone and the boss of Cavallone family," Dino introduced himself and casually sat down. "I'm having a nice conversation with this young lady here as well as my tutor, Reborn."

Tsuna stared at Dino with a flat gaze. "Cavallone…Mafia? Reborn…Tutor?"

Dino stood up and walked to Tsuna, eyeing the brunet with serious gaze. Tsuna swallowed his saliva, his annoyed feeling left forgotten. Natsume rolled her eyes and sipped her warm tea. The youngest of the twin placed down her cup and calmly stood up from her seat.

"Step away you two, I got some work to do right now," Natsume said with coldness in her tone.

Both Tsuna and Dino stiffened and making a way for the moody brunette left the room. Tsuna shrugged as he heard the next door slamming closed. Dino stared at the empty hallway and snorted slightly. He turned around and looked at Reborn. The look he received from his tutor confirming his suspicion on the twins.

* * *

Natsume closed her curtain after she stared at the blue sky after the sudden uproar from the next room. The brunette sighed and sat down on the floor, leaning to her bed.

"Man…what's next?" She groaned and closed her eyes. As she rested her head on her knees, Natsume opened her eyes and stared at the floor. "He is really a good looking guy and fun to talk with. Too bad that he is in mafia."

The brunette blinked and snorted slightly. "Speaking about mafia, I still got some questions for Lal and we're likely don't have any meeting until this weekend." She muttered softly and looked at her desk. Her gaze instantly focused at certain picture frame; the family picture when she and Tsunayoshi still in elementary school. Their mother had her brother in her lap while Natsume on their father's. Everyone was smiling in the picture made Natsume smiled a bit at the memory.

She stared at their father face in the picture.

"Dad…you're not in this craziness too aren't you?" The brunette whispered as she hugging her legs and rested her head on her knees.

* * *

That night after some eventful dinner, Natsume sighed tiredly as she closed her room door. "I'm glad that my house is still intact, too bad the bath needs some repairing. On second thought, mafia guys are not really a good person to associate with." The girl sighed and shrugged as she walked to her desk. "Stupid turtle and his owner, mafia things too. Since Reborn comes here, too many weird things happened in our house."

Once seated on her chair, Natsume looked at her notebook. "I might as well do my homework, so that I can forget those guys."

* * *

"So, did you two done with your homework?" Yamamoto casually asked the question; making both Tsuna and his sister stiffened then shuddered. Gokudera looked at the twins and relaxed slightly. He just finished explaining to both Tsuna mainly and Natsume about Dino after they met briefly in front of the twin's house.

Natsume shook her head lightly. "I did it but only halfway, the questions are just too confusing! I barely answered few only until I surrendered the rest."

Tsuna groaned and face palmed. "I forgot about it, totally!" He shrieked. Haru laughed softly and consoled the depressed brunet. The dark brown haired girl also joined with them on their walk to the school.

Yamamoto laughed and faced the twins. "Don't worry you two, if we get detention, the more the merrier."

Natsume felt her eyebrows twitched at Yamamoto's statement. Tsuna groaned in his hands. "I don't know what I should feel when hearing you, Yamamoto. Should I be happy?"

A screech sound of car's brake, making everyone suddenly alerted with their surrounding, everyone stepped aside as they noticed a bright red, sporty car approaching the group. Only Tsuna remained oblivious with his surrounding and stiffened as he noted the car suddenly stopped beside him and grabbing him inside.

"Tsuna-ni!" Natsume panickly shouted as the car left at incredible speed.

Yamamoto and Gokudera also looked at the fast moving vehicle. Haru panicked, searching for her mobile phone in her bag. Reborn showed himself behind the group. Natsume instantly narrowed her gaze at the raven baby.

After some smooth talk from the baby about yakuza group named Momokyokai had kidnapped Tsuna, both Gokudera and Yamamoto sprinted to the way the car gone in order to save for the brunet. Haru stared at the two leaving figures.

Reborn looked at Natsume. Natsume looked at Reborn.

"Why're you staying here, Natsu-baka?" Reborn casually stated the obvious. "Aren't you worry about your brother?" He continued.

Natsume tsked and rolled her eyes. "I maybe stupid but I'm not that dense." As she finished her sentence, the same red car stopped behind Reborn. Dino and his assistant stepped out from the car with Tsuna. Haru happily cheered for Tsuna safety. Natsume snorted. "Everything with you in it, I believe there is something wrong somewhere."

Reborn smirked and pulled down his fedora. "Mm…interesting but at same time, you might wrong as well."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Natsume looked at Reborn with worried gaze. "That was fraud right? The yakuza gang?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you" Reborn innocently said making everyone focused at the baby. "The Momokyokai is a real yakuza that's based in this town."

"What!" Natsume gasped while Haru clasped her mouth with her hands.

"What the hell?! So that means those two really went after them?" Tsuna shrieked.

Dino stepped in front of Tsuna. "What were you thinking Reborn? That isn't opponent those two kids can take on!" He paused and scratched his head. "Geez, why do you always go to the extreme?"

"That's right! What if something happened to them?" Tsuna said with wariness.

"Yeah! Are you going to responsible if…" Natsume trailed and immediately cursed. "Damn it! How can he sleep at time like this?" The brunette ran to direction where Gokudera and Yamamoto went to. Tsuna and Dino quickly followed the younger twin leaving confused Haru and sleeping Reborn.

* * *

Tsuna, Natsume and Dino found the base of Momokyokai gang. The blond was quite pleased with the strength of Gokudera and Yamamoto until the gang leader stepped out. Dino brought out his whip after his negotiation failed. Tsuna and Natsume paled, remembering the last night events. Everyone got whipped by Dino as he tried to show his power in front of the youngsters leaving Tsuna and his sister who had evaded the whip.

Everyone groaned sickly on the floor while one of upper man of the gang reached the twins. Natsume immediately stood in defense in front of panicked Tsuna.

"Natsume what are you doing?" Tsuna asked as his eyes widened when he realized the situation. "You should run away!"

"Shut up, Tsunayoshi!" Natsume grunted and eyed the man with slight scare gaze. _I'm going to protect Tsuna-ni!_

"Don't take us lightly. Girl or not we treat the same!" The man raised his right arm where the hand was holding a metal baseball bat.

"Heh." Reborn smirked and released two gun shot.

"Reborn!"

* * *

Natsume sighed as she walked to their home. Tsuna was behind her and the other two also followed them. The brunette shrugged slightly as she remembering their morning. As she reminisced, they nearly reaching the house gate and Natsume noticed that Dino was leaning at it. The Cavallone boss casually grinned at the group.

"Heya! Done with your school?" The blond greet the group.

Natsume simply nodded, Gokudera grunted and looked away.

"Yeah!" Yamamoto answered and smiled.

Tsuna also nodded and smiled.

Dino nodded and closed his eyes. "I understand now. I can leave the twins to you guys."

"Huh?" Both Tsuna and Natsume looked at Dino.

Gokudera snorted. "Of course, that will go without question. I'll always protect them and be the right man of tenth."

Yamamoto nodded and smiled. "It's good that you're safe."

"Yamamoto, Gokudera…" Tsuna said softly.

Natsume simply stared at the two. "Thank you both of you." She finally said.

Yamamoto looked at the girl. "Well you're pretty strong too, Natsume-chan. I'm surprised!"

The brunette blushed and rolled her eyes, "It's nothing compared with you guys."

Yamamoto laughed and Gokudera immediately scolded the baseball player for insulting the girl. Tsuna shrugged and released a grateful sigh. He glanced at his still blushing sister.

 _Should I keep my gaze on Yamamoto too?_

Dino smirked at the group antics and walked inside the house. He noticed something between the twins and he got something to discuss with Reborn after all.

"I really can trust Tsuna and Natsume. They are really reliable as a leader." Dino said as he entered the house.

* * *

That night…

Natsume stared at her palm eerily. There was a dark no so scary looking skull on it.

"That's so embarrassing. You never able to float on water and always sink to the bottom first even you're in middle school."

"What the hell is this?" The younger twin muttered softly under her breath.

"That's so embarrassing…"

"Shut up!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Second in Command**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Maybe OOC.**

 **Chapter 19**

"It won't go off," Natsume calmly said as she neared her brother and Reborn.

Tsuna stopped washing his hands and looked at his sister. "What do you mean it won't go off?"

Natsume shuddered, sighing she pulled the bandage she placed on her hands. The older twin noticed the bandage present on his sister's hand that morning during breakfast but he totally forgot to ask about it. Tsuna's eyes widened as he noticed the skull pictures on Natsume's palm and he looked at his own palm.

"What the hell?!" The brunet shrieked. He turned to Reborn. "It's not coming off!"

"I told you already." Natsume deadpanned.

"You're awfully calm, Dame-Natsu," Reborn said and instantly received a glare from the girl. He ignored the look he got.

"You must know something about this weird skulls pictures, Reborn." Natsume said with venom in her tone. "I went into hiding this whole day at school."

"Yeah, I never see you around today. Where did you gone to?" Tsuna asked.

Natsume rolled her eyes and clenched her teeth. "It's not your business." _I'm so not going to tell Tsuna-ni how embarrassing listening to those voices echoed in girl's toilet. I'll keep the information to myself only, no sharing it thank you very much,_

"That's so embarrassing! You're still afraid of the top of slide!" The voice came and doubled due to both the twins were present making them shuddered and blushed.

"You're still afraid of slide?" Natsume asked softly.

Tsuna quickly looked away avoiding the gaze from his sister. "…s-shut up…It's not that we're playing with it anymore." He said and closed his eyes, remembering something unpleasant; he quickly opened his eyes and looked at Reborn. "Reborn! Do something. This is getting annoying!"

Reborn looked at the twins, noticing discomfort feeling came from the older twin, and he explained the disease. "The skull disease is a disease where skulls appear on your body and tell embarrassing secrets until you finally die. It's also called the 'Dying of Shame' disease."

"No way," Both Tsuna and Natsume said forlornly.

After learned about the disease, the twins went back to their home and met certain person in their house. Reborn introduced the guy as doctor Shamal and the person refused to treat Tsuna as he was a boy while he gladly to treat the younger twin. Natsume didn't like the news at all.

"I believe the skull disease will stayed on you Natsume-baka even Shamal did treat you." Reborn casually said.

"Why?" Tsuna shrieked. Natsume stared blankly at Reborn.

"I do hear about this during my journey, twins act together, they sick and heal together."

Tsuna and Natsume stared at Reborn with disbelieve. _What journey? You're just a baby!_

Shamal straightened his outfit after being harshly attacked by Bianchi. He looked at the twins. "What Reborn says is particularly true. Anyway, Bianchi love! Wait for me!" He ran out from the house, leaving the dazed twins.

Natsume was the first one recovered. "We must do something! I can't stand with this stupid voice talking about embarrassing thing anymore!" She made a fist and smacked with her palm. "Tsunayoshi!" She turned around and looked at her brother with serious gaze.

"Y-Yeah?" Tsuna changed look with his sister. "What do you want to do?"

"Come with me." Natsume grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him to upstairs.

"That's so embarrassing! You're in skirt after your short damp with soup from lunch!"

Tsuna's paled as he listened to the voice. He remembered the event during primary school where he wore Natsume's skirt after one of their classmates tripped his bowl of sup onto him. It took a week for the laugh and mocking sound lessened. The brunette looked at his sister who stopped in front of her room.

"Natsu…me…I don't think…"

* * *

Shamal's eyes widened and he took a few steps back.

"Shamal-san, please help us," Natsume said with sad voice and looked at the doctor with her big doe eyes. She also clasped her hands together.

"B-But…one of you is…"

Tsuna opened his eyes and looked at the doctor. "Please help us." He added with soft voice while he groaning inside his mind. _This is so embarrassing! I can't believe I'm doing this!_

The doctor felt something wet and hot trailed out from his nose. "D-Damn it!" He hissed and instantly pulled a case. "Trident mosquito! Angle diseases will neutral your skull diseases."

Reborn smirked. "I guess there is no need for explanation huh." _Both of them are really talented with acting in each other shoes._

Both Tsuna and his sister held out their arm and let the mosquito bit them. After a few moments the skull pictures and annoying noise disappeared to the twin's relief.

Shamal wiped his bleeding nose and grunted. "I never thought you both pull a trick like this," he said and smirked. "Very clever and I nearly fooled with it."

Tsuna sweatdropped. _As if you nearly fooled, you totally caught with our act! And I don't even feel proud about this at all!_ He added in his mind while shrugging in his sister's dress.

Natsume smirked. "Well, thank you for the treatment Shamal-san."

The doctor grunted waving his hand lazily. "You both are just so cute like that and I must say it was satisfying to treat both of you." He scratched his cheek and grinned. "Your eyes are lethal I must say."

Tsuna closed his eyes and sighed. _I knew it; he totally fooled with our act._

Shamal looked at the twins with calculating gaze for a moment. Both Tsuna and Natsume were in simple sundress. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I can't distinguish which one of you are the boy and another."

Natsume grinned and looked at her brother. She instantly raised her hand and high fived with Tsuna while the latter did it rather awkwardly. The younger twin instantly noticed something and pulled her hand back. After gratefully thanked Shamal, Natsume left the area with Tsuna followed a few steps behind.

"Now, I can guess which one of them are a girl and another." Shamal said softly.

Reborn stared at the retreating figures. "Mm…" _And now they're acting like stranger._

* * *

Natsume was reading a report when she heard some explosion sound. The girl stiffened and looking around the room. She shrugged as the other members of discipline committee seemed to ignore the noise. She looked at the window and noticed light smoke from the ground.

 _I bet, Reborn is at something again and somehow Gokudera was pissed off with it and then bam!_

The brunette chuckled softly at her imagination and instantly stiffened as she felt a sharp gaze directed to her. Natsume took a deep breath and released it. She looked at the paper in her hand and shrugged.

 _Ah, well it's much better like this anyway. I'm not involved with them and I really can't wait after school today! I can solve the mystery now!_

Natsume grinned and pulled another report.

Hibari noticed the changes at the only girl member of discipline committee. He simply smirked and looked at the window. Noticing the slight smoke at the air, the raven closed his eyes and relaxed in his chair.

 _Just for today, I will let them hanging around. As long as they make sure the place intact or I will kill them._

* * *

Natsume jumped several times avoiding Lal's shoots, after taking a few jumps back the brunette landed on the ground in crouch. She glared at Lal and panting heavily. The girl could felt her heart drummed under her rib case.

"Is this the way you greet someone?" Natsume asked and panting some more. After calm enough she slowly stood up with eyes still on Lal. Trying to glare but she failed miserably. Instead of glaring the brunette decided simply stared at the baby.

Lal kept away her gun under her robe. "Maybe, and I like your reflexes. Even you're in a skirt. I never thought you wear normal panties under that."

Natsume blushed, snorted and threw away her bag. "And I don't like that so very welcoming gestures from you! How come babies get hand on those dangerous weapons? And don't peep under my skirt!"

Lal rubbed her sniper with fond gaze rested on it. "This is my precious baby," She said softly and glanced at Natsume. "I'm not peeping, it showed so I look. Don't act so angelic now, we both girls. There is nothing wrong with seeing each other underwear."

The brunette felt her eyes twitched and her cheeks heated hotly. Pointing to the midget one she groaned. "You're just a baby!"

"Anyway," Lal stopped herself from admiring her arsenal and looked at Natsume. "I believe you're in karate thing, right?"

"Huh? Yeah, I do join the club at school." Natsume was staring at the ground and looked up when she didn't receive any response. "Why do you ask?"

Lal ignored the question.

"Lal!"

"Stop joining the club."

"What?" The girl shrieked. "Why?"

"I'll give you time and next time we meet which is this Sunday; I'll expect a yes from you," Lal said and left the ground leaving Natsume alone.

"At least tell me why…"

* * *

Tsuna was watching the television when he hear the main door opened and closed following with 'I'm home' from his sister. The eldest of the twin looked at the hallway and noticed Natsume already entering their kitchen. He then listened their mother greeted his sister and they chatted for while before the brunette decided to went upstairs. Tsuna stared stiffly at the screen ignoring the deep gaze he felt from behind. He released a sigh as he felt no more gaze and listened someone climbed up the stairs.

 _What's wrong with Natsu-chan?_

Tsuna wondered as he looked at the now empty stairs. He felt the cushion dipped beside him and turned around facing his smiling mother.

"Tsu-kun, I have a favor for you." Nana looked at his son.

"Yes, mom?" Tsuna raised his eyebrows, wondering what kind of favor his mother was going to ask.

* * *

Natsume threw a punch on the pillow and shrugged on her bed. She glared at the pillow.

 _This is so unfair! I know Lal knows dad and she keep hiding it and now she wants me stop from joining the club? Without any reason too! I must make a real deal with her. Oh, damn it!_

Another punch landed on the pillow followed with angry groan.

 _She is just a baby and I'm thinking how to make a real deal with a baby!_

Natsume smashed her head with the pillow and groan in it.

* * *

The brunette reached the karate club room next morning and found that most of her seniors were in the room, discussing about something. Even their teacher who acted as advisor for the club was there. She entered the room as quiet as possible until somebody noticed her presence.

Ooyama eyed Natsume who slowly entered the room and he grinned. "I think we can put her in. Her brother was crazily strong and I bet she is too."

Maya and other seniors looked at Ooyama pointed finger and looked at the brunette who froze once she felt all gaze focused on her and she bowed slightly. "Um, yes?" Natsume asked hesitantly. "Do you all need anything?"

"She will do, I know we have Fuu and other juniors but they are just recently learned all those rules and everything while Sawada-chan is already in this field about how long?" Izumi-sensei, their teacher nodded at Natsume. "Sawada-san?"

Natsume closed her mouth and averted her gaze softly she answered the question, "Um, since I was in kindergarten?"

Izumi-sensei clapped her hands once and smiled. "It's decided already. Sawada Natsume, you're going to enter Naminori karate tournament next two week."

Maya nodded and happily wrote down something in a paper.

Yako happily patted Natsume's shoulder. "With your experience this is just a piece of cake. I'm glad you're at our side now."

"Um, but I'm not really talented even though…" The youngest in the room muttered.

"Nonsense! I've seen your record Sawada-san." Izumi-sensei interrupted. "While you're not really get the first place but you're still in the second or third in most tournaments you had join. We got two weeks and you're going to reach and polish everything. You'll show your full potential in the ring later." She grinned at the end.

Natsume shuddered. "Um, I'll do my best." _Ah, there goes my way to stop my self from the club_ , the girl wondered and sighed inside her mind.

The room occupants cheered.

* * *

That weekend, Natsume firmly stared at Lal without wavering. It was early on the morning and they were alone at the river bank. Before leaving their house she also noted that her brother already left. To where, she didn't know and she didn't even ask her mother. Knowing her brother, Natsume worried a bit. She ignored her nagging feeling at the moment as she had her own matter in hand.

Lal truning away, looked at her sniper fondly and wiped it with a cloth. "So, you're saying you will stop from karate in certain condition?"

"Yes." The brunette nodded.

"What condition?" Lal looked at Natsume indifferently. "Entertain me."

Natsume smirked internally. _I got this!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Second in Command**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Maybe OOC.**

 **Chapter 20**

Natsume stared at Lal without any words left from her lips. She became speechless once she heard everything the baby explained to her.

"You're kidding, Lal."

"Do I look like playing with you now?"

"No, you look serious, like usual even though you're just a baby."

"Are we clear now?"

"Yes," Natsume answered and nodded. "I'm going to win the tournament at first place and I will get everything what I want and I will stop from joining the club anymore." The brunette sighed and shrugged. "Basically, you got what you want which are my win in the tournament and your wish of stopping me from continued karate." Natsume looked at Lal with confused gaze. "I understand about the club since I learn that thing since I was a kid but my win? What it have to do with you?"

Lal stood up and calmly looked at the girl. "Don't bother with it; just remember with those conditions only you'll get every answer for your questions. Remember, first place only. I'll never accept second or third place. If you fail, there will be no answer for your misery." She waved her tiny hand casually. "See you in the next two weeks then," Lal said and left the place.

The brunette stared at the spot where Lal sat earlier.

"This is not a real deal that I had imagined. I'm twisted in my own game! Damnit Lal!" Natsume groaned and crouched on the ground. "Now I'm in real misery!" She shouted as she looked up at the sky.

"Natsume-san? What're you doing there?"

The brunette turned at the voice who had called her. She noticed the silver grey haired teenager. "Gokudera-kun," Natsume said as she slowly stood up. "Um, I'm not doing anything just expressing my feeling to the sky?" She chuckled lightly while dusting away the sand and dead grass from her trouser.

"That's very wise of you, Natsume-san. The sky does look very bright today." Gokudera walked down to the bank and stopped beside the brunette.

Natsume stared at Gokudera in surprised. _I'm just kidding with him and he takes it seriously. Should I tell him that I was being manipulated by a baby and just release my frustration to the air? Wait a moment, the last part really did sound similar with expressing my feeling to the sky._ The girl shrugged at her own mind war.

Gokudera looked at the brunette with curious gaze while the latter still wandering in her own mind. He stared at the unmoving girl and waved his hand in front of dazed Natsume. "Um, Natsume-san? Are you okay?"

Natsume snapped from her mind war and looked at Gokudera. "Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"It's my job to ensuring that you're fine Natsume-san." The silver haired answered truthfully and pulled out a handful of his arsenal from his jacket. "I'll destroy everything that made you sad or hurt."

The brunette paled slightly as she eyed the bombs in Gokudera hand. She grinned and shook her head. "I'm fine, really Gokudera-kun, just keep those things away."

"If you say so Natsume-san," Gokudera said and kept his weapon away. Natsume sighed and relaxed. The teenage boy looked at the girl, their surrounding and went back to the girl, he wondered about something. "So, Natsume-san what're you doing here alone? Tenth isn't around?"

"Oh, this is my weekend routine. I came here after my morning run and do some stretching here." Natsume explained and stared at the clear river. "After that, I'm practicing my moves before going back home but today I just taking some fresh air because I have decided today is the only rest day in a month." The brunette smiled at Gokudera while she gritted her teeth in her mind. _My only rest day started with foul feeling after being played by a baby. Very nice game Natsume, very nice._

"I see," Gokudera said as he nodded slowly.

"As for Tsunayoshi, I don't know where he is now. He's already leaving the house when I decided for a walk." Natsume kick a stone and looked at the silver haired boy. "What about you Gokudera-kun?"

"I'm on my way to the shopping district."

* * *

"So, we're just watching these cakes?" Gokudera asked as he stared at certain bakery products with confused gaze.

"I'm admiring it," Natsume said while staring at the treats and turned around so that she looked at the silver haired boy. "Pick one, my treat."

Gokudera waved his hands frantically. "Oh, no please no thanks for offering but no, I'm not supposing to…"

"Please, just this one. You helped me earlier and this is the way I can repay you." Natsume blinked once and stared at Gokudera innocently making the teenage boy awkwardly averted his gaze here and there except at the brunette.

"But…I shouldn't…" Gokudera glared at the floor with his intense gaze. _Her eyes! I can't look at her eyes! It's dangerous!_

Natsume looked at stiffened Gokudera boringly. She placed her hands on her waist and sighed. "What's your favorite?" She asked casually.

The teenage boy raised his head and looked at Natsume direct at her face. As if he was a robot, he answered the question without any complaint this time. "I mostly ate everything…except my sister's cooking."

"Okay, classic chocolate one, strawberry shortcake one and blueberry cheese," Natsume said as she picked up each slice of the cakes onto tray in her hand.

* * *

Tsuna nearly reached the cake shop with Haru when he noticed his sister was leaving the shop together with Gokudera. The older twin stared at the duo who was chatting happily as they walked ahead from the building.

"Natsu-chan and Gokudera?" Tsuna muttered softly under his breath. "What're they doing here? Dating? Since when? What I'm thinking?"

"Tsuna-san?" Haru looked at Tsuna innocently and shrugged before dragging the confused boy to the same cake shop and stopped in front of its entrance.

Tsuna stared at the door and shrugged. His mind was racing with too many thoughts and his curiosity about his sister and Gokudera peaked up. Hastily he shook his head and silently followed Haru entered the shop.

"Wow! They look delicious!" Haru said happily and lowered her body in light squat position so she could look at the display clearly.

"You're going to buy a cake?" Tsuna asked as he stopped a few steps behind Haru. He scanned the display place and frowned. "What kind of cake they had bought? I do see a box in Natsu-chan's hands." He muttered under his breath while ignoring Haru's explanation about once a month Haru appreciation day. The brunet didn't even understand what kind of day was and simply agreed with the statement before looking around the shop and spotted the girl.

Tsuna stiffened. _Kyoko-chan!_

As if heard Tsuna's calling, Kyoko turned to her side and smiled. "Oh, Tsuna-kun! You're here too. Are you buying cakes like Natsume-chan? She buys a lot."

Blinking, Tsuna looked at the cake box in Kyoko's hands. "Buying cakes? You've met Natsu…Natsume and Gokudera-kun?"

"Yes, they were already here when I've entered the shop," Kyoko explained and stood uncomfortably as Tsuna simply stared at the box in her hands. Without wasting any moment she raised the box to the brunet face. "Uh, this is a once a month. I've decided that once a month, I'll eat as much cake as I like. It's not I'm eating three piece a day."

"I see," Tsuna said and shrugged. _No one asked you that._

"That's same as Haru!" Haru beamed happily and slowly the girls chatted together leaving the brunet behind them.

Tsuna sighed and shrugged. "I'm being forgotten." While both Kyoko and Haru were immersed with their discussion about the desserts in the shop, Tsuna continued his mind wandering after relaxed his thought from worrying about his future partner. Staring at certain chocolate cake, he smiled softly. "Her favorite cake…"

* * *

"Hey, is that Yamamoto-kun?" Natsume asked as they walked back to the river bank. She noticed someone who was on bicycle cycling towards them.

Gokudera narrowed his gaze and nodded. "Yes, he's Yakyuu-baka. Oi!"

A screech of brake later, Yamamoto grinned apologetically to both Natsume and Gokudera who were rubbing their ears.

"Owiee…" Natsume grunted softly.

"That's hurt yakyuu-baka! Look what you have done to Natsume-san!" Gokudera shouted.

The brunette groaned sickly. "Gokudera-kun stops shouting please?"

"Oh! I'm sorry Natsume-san! I'm really sorry for shouting!" The boy now bowed repeatedly at the brunette.

"…" Instead of rubbing her sore ears, Natsume had rubbed her forehead and pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel a headache was going to linger around her head.

"Gokudera, stop it," Yamamoto said calmly as he patted the grey haired boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry both you for the noise earlier, I couldn't help it." The raven haired boy grinned.

Natsume smiled and nodded. "It's okay. Things happen."

Gokudera stared at the road, crestfallen. "I'm sorry too for shouting."

"Don't worry about it; well what're you two doing here?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oh, we just left the shopping district and I want to rest at somewhere around to enjoy this," Natsume said and raised her hand with the cake box. "Come with us Yamamoto-kun, the more the merrier."

The baseball player grinned. "Really? Sure, I know a park nearby and there are lots of shady tree where we can rest under it."

"Show us the way then, Yamamoto-kun." Natsume smiled and looked at dejected Gokudera. The brunette sighed. "Enough Gokudera-kun, let's go."

"Anywhere you ask Natsume-san."

Natsume and Yamamoto changed their gaze and shrugged before they went to the park the latter had suggested.

* * *

"Stop sulking and just eat the cake Gokudera-kun!" Natsume shrugged. "You ruin the atmosphere with your sulk."

"Yeah, she's right Gokudera," Yamamoto said and took a spoonful of cake. "This is good! Thank you Natsume-chan. Come to my place later and you'll satisfied with our sushi."

"I'll Yamamoto-kun," Natsume said cheerfully and looked at the other teenage boy. The girl frowned. "You're still sulking?"

"Uh no, I'm just reminiscing my mistake and swear not repeating it again later," Gokudera said calmly making Natsume sweat dropped and Yamamoto laughed.

"You're so funny Gokudera."

"This is your fault at the beginning yakyuu-baka!"

"Thing happens and I said sorry already." The baseball player laughed.

Gokudera counter back and Yamamoto threw it back at the former together with a laugh. Both of them kept having their arguing over something trivial leaving the brunette alone.

Natsume sighed and simply enjoyed her cake while staring at the blue afternoon sky. "Ah, they're so loud."

* * *

"I'm getting thirsty after having some sweets," Yamamoto said while collecting the cake wrappers.

"Nah, you're just over reacting. Natsume-san didn't say anything about having a dry throat after eating a cake." Gokudera passed his wrapper to Yamamoto.

The brunette shrugged. "Actually, I'm thirsty, you're right Yamamoto. I think I'm going to find some water."

"I'll go and find it for you just wait here, Natsume-san." With that the bomb user quickly ran to the nearest vending machine.

Natsume sighed. _Ah, Gokudera-kun…I want mineral water…_

Yamamoto paused from his work when he looked at the box. He looked at Natsume.

"I see in here there is another cake."

"Oh, I got a free after buying three piece of it."

"Then I leave the box with you."

"Oh, yes." Natsume nodded. "Thanks Yamamoto-kun for helping with cleaning."

"It's okay, the cake was nice anyway."

Natsume smiled at Yamamoto and then she noticed someone was running in their boxer on the road at very fast speed. The girl frowned and stood up.

"Tsunayoshi?"

Yamamoto turned around and saw Gokudera quickly followed the brunet. "Wow, it seems fun?"

"Can you go and look?" Natsume asked. _I bet something is happen again and Reborn shoot Tsuna with dying will bullet…again._

"Sure." Yamamoto grinned and grabbed his bicycle.

Natsume sighed once Yamamoto left the park. "Something is really happened. Tsuna-nii running around without his clothes is really embarrassing."

"Do not litter around."

"Huh?"

"Do you hear me or do I need to beat you up?"

Turning around and looked at the owner voice, Natsume shuddered. "H-Hibari-san. Um, this is not rubbish." Slowly she picked up the nearly empty box from the ground and showed the content. "There's a cake in here."

"…" Hibari silently stared at the chocolate cake.

"Do you want it?" Natsume asked softly.

Without any words, the perfect took the cake. "Throw the box at designated place. Keep Naminori clean."

"S-Sure, Hibari-san!" The brunette nodded and sighed once Hibari was gone in her view. "Wow…that's very surprising." She smiled and left the park with lighter heart.

* * *

"Somehow I missed them and simply went back home without even remembering you, Natsume-chan. I'm sorry," Yamamoto said after exchanging greeting words with Natsume in their class.

The brunette shook her head slowly. "Nah, it's okay. Something good happened after that and I simply walked home and forgot about you too. So it's fair to both of us." She smiled as she explained everything.

"Well there is someone who is sulking about yesterday," The baseball player said with shrug as he pointed at certain direction where Gokudera's desk was. The boy was sitting at his place sulking while staring at the floor with two bottles of mineral water on his desk. Tsuna simply stared confusedly at Gokudera and the bottles.

Natsume shrugged. "We should apologize to him. I don't like when he is depressed like that. As if he is someone else."

Yamamoto laughed. "Yeah, you're right Natsume-chan."

 **Thanks for reading, following, favorite and review this story.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Second in Command**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Maybe OOC.**

 **Chapter 21**

Tsuna shrugged every time he saw his sister worked out imaginary punches with her hands while they were walking to their school. He silently walked beside the brunette and sometimes stared at the morning sky. They had left their house pretty early since Natsume had morning practice at the karate club. He didn't really want to go out so early but after their mother mentioned silently to him about his sister tournament soon, he obeyed their mother wish.

" _It's a very important tournament for Na-chan."_

" _It isn't something unusual about it. She always enters the game every time there is an event around," Tsuna said and looked at his plate._

" _This time is different." Nana sat down in front of his son._

 _Tsuna raised his head and looked at his mother. "What is it?"_

" _This will be her last game, Tsu-kun."_

" _Huh?" Tsuna blinked and frowned. "But she loves it, why it will be her last one?"_

" _She is going to leave the club and joining something else. It's about time, as she said." Nana sighed and rested her cheek on her palm. "Honestly, I also confuse with her reasoning but Na-chan ensured me she will join a good club later." The mother sat up and walked to the kitchen. "I wish that she join some cooking club or something like that."_

 _Tsuna shrugged in his seat and silently ate his breakfast._

 _Her last game…_

The brunet looked at his sister who was focusing at her hands before focusing at the road they walked on. Tsuna was confused and wondered why his sister would decide that kind of decision. What had hindered Natsume from being active in that martial arts, she didn't busy with other thing at school…Tsuna wondered more and frowned when a realization came to him. The disciplinary committee!

"Morning, tenth and Natsume-san!"

Tsuna rose up his head and looked at energetic Gokudera. "Morning, Gokudera-kun," The brunet greeted softly.

"Good morning," Natsume said and relaxed herself from practicing her moves.

Gokudera blinked and stared at the twin. "Are you okay tenth and Natsume-san? There's no one suspicious around you two, right?"

Natsume shrugged and laughed softly. "Ah, no Gokudera-kun. No one suspicious around, I'm just practicing my moves, that's all."

Tsuna briefly looked at Natsume and sighed under his breath.

 _Why she acts so natural when there is someone else around and ignored me like a plague when we are alone?_

"You're practicing? For what Natsume-san?" Gokudera asked the younger twin while they resumed their walk.

Natsume looked up at the morning sky and huffed. "There's a karate tournament here in Naminori soon and I'm practicing for that."

"Wow, that's cool. I bet you're going to do fantastic, Natsume-san!"

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun. I'm still need more practice to ensure a good winning."

"I can help you with your training with this!" Gokudera pulled out a few stick of dynamites from his jacket.

Both Natsume and Tsuna shrugged, the former quickly shook her head and laughed softly.

"That's not necessarily needed. It's dangerous but thanks for the offering anyway." Natsume laughed awkwardly and pushed Gokudera's hand with dynamites.

Dejected, the bomber kept away his arsenals and shrugged. "If you say so Natsume-san." Gokudera muttered softly but quickly regained his cheerful demeanor. "But if there's anything I can help, just call me, I'll come as soon as possible."

The brunette smiled and nodded and they reached the school gate.

Tsuna remained silent for the whole trip while listening to the conversation between the grey haired teenager and his sister.

Unknown to three of them, there were eyes watching them from afar.

* * *

Reborn extended his arm so that Leon could change back into his chameleon form after in the shape of binoculars. A figure suddenly landed a few steps behind him. Reborn remained standing still at his previous position without turning around and looked at the newcomer.

"I'll leave her to you now," Lal said indifferently and closed here eyes. "And I'll back after her tournament ends."

"You're going to Italy?"

"Yes."

"Iemitsu?"

"Him too, something had happened there." Lal looked at the sky.

"I'm aware."

Lal stared at Reborn's back. "You're not going to make the same deal like I did with the younger one?"

"No, I have my own ways."

"Suit yourself."

"Well, the decision has been made isn't it?"

"Yes but…"

"The real successor is still being unknown."

"Mm…" Lal nodded stiffly and turned around, facing the opposite view from Reborn. "I guess my time to go is around, see you later, Reborn."

"…" Reborn nodded once while his eyes were focusing at the twins. He smiled. "Well, better start preparing them now."

* * *

Hibari Kyoya never faced this situation in his entire life. Most of his subordinates rarely asked him any favor let alone requesting something from him but the one and only girl member of disciplinary committee dared to asked him for a time relief.

He simply stared at the brunette.

Natsume gulped and waited for the verdict. She really needed the time right now so she could practice her works and training the new moves.

"Why, herbivor?"

"Eek! Um, I want to train." Natsume said softly.

"Train?" Hibari raised his eyebrows. _Now that's interesting._

"I want to train myself for the next karate tournament, Hibari-san. Can I have…?"

Hibari suddenly stood up from his seat. "Kusakabe."

"Yes?" The teenaged boy answered.

"I'll leave this place to you. Herbivore." The perfect looked at the brunet.

"Eek! Y-Yes!" Natsume shrugged.

"Come with me," Hibari said and walked out from the room.

"Huh?" Natsume blinked repeatedly and looked at the other member of committee. Tetsukabe simply showed shooing motion to her as a sign to follow their leader.

Nodding at the senior, Natsume followed Hibari out from the room.

* * *

"Well, I'm going first. There's something I want to check out with my club," Yamamoto said as he stood up from the floor of the roof top.

Tsuna nodded and looked at Gokudera who was also standing up and stretched his back. "Gokudera-kun, you also join some clubs?"

The bomber stopped from his stretching and looked at Tsuna. Shaking his head and grunted slightly.

"No, I'm just following this yakyuu-baka to see what's so interesting about baseball."

Yamamoto laughed and slung his arm around Gokudera's neck. "Well, you do look interested with our club."

The grey haired boy groaned and pushed Yamamoto's arm but failed. "I'm not! You're the one who insisted about it so much! Don't act buddy-buddy with me yakyuu-baka!"

"Hahaha, well Tsuna we're going first. See you at class after this," The baseball player said and walked to the door with Gokudera reluctantly tagging along.

The door closed with soft click and Tsuna sighed. He himself did join a club but it wasn't a very popular one like sports and martial arts. The club that caught his interest initially was the cooking club but since it was very popular among girls, he stepped away from it and went to the next thing he found interesting, painting club. The brunet wasn't really good in drawing but it was better than any others things that he couldn't do. The club wasn't really lively but the members were quite friendly and they didn't judged Tsuna on everything he had been called around the school, thus it fulfilled the criteria he wanted.

The brunet was staring at the bright sky when he heard the door was being opened and there were few foot steps followed. He simply ignored it and continued staring at the sky when he heard a familiar squeak sound. The brunet slowly turning around and his eyes met with his sister and Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

"I'm worry…" Gokudera said softly and turning around but before he took another step, his movement was halted as a hand grasped his shoulder.

"Don't," Yamamoto said and released his hand from the bomber's shoulder. "This is your idea initially and let them solve their issue."

Clenched his hand, Gokudera gritted his teeth. "I know, I should believe tenth but…didn't you see that earlier? That guy is there too!"

The baseball player nodded. "I was surprised too when we passed them. Hibari will not do anything, I hope."

Punched the wall and groaned softly, the bomber shrugged. "I know something is bugging tenth when we walked to the school this morning and decided to give him some air but to think that…dang it!"

"They'll be fine," Yamamoto said softly as he stared at the sky from the windows at the school hallways. _I believe Tsuna and Natsume-chan._

* * *

"Natsume," Tsuna said his sister name as he slowly stood up from the floor. "What're you doing here…" The brother paused and looked at Hibari. "With him?"

Natsume shrugged and looked away. "Nothing, we aren't doing anything."

"What do you mean you're not doing anything?"

"That's none of your business."

"It is my business, Natsume. I heard that you're going to stop from the club, really?"

"…" Natsume stiffened and looked away. _How Tsuna-nii did knows about that? He listened to my conversation with mom?_

"Natsume, answers me!" Tsuna raised his voice.

The brunette sighed and stood in front of her brother. Glaring, Natsume scoffed. "Since when my business is yours too, Tsunayoshi? It doesn't concern you, what I'm doing is mine alone."

"It does concern me, I'm worry…"

"Huh? What worry?" Natsume grunted making Tsuna sighed.

The older twin closed his eyes. "Is the committee makes you do this?" Tsuna brieftly looked at Hibari and shrugged instantly when his eyes met the raven.

Natsume shook her head and crossed her arms. "No, it's not. No one is involved in this."

"Then why?"

"I have my own reason," The girl said and stared at the floor. _I want to know about our father Tsuna-nii. I really want to tell you but no, not right now…I'll get the answer first. With my own power I'll get it, no matter what._

"Tell me, Natsume."

"No."

"Natsume!"

"Stop it, Tsunayoshi!"

"I'm asking you!"

"I'm not answering it!"

"Natsume!" Tsuna stared at his sister with stern gaze.

Natsume did the same and clenched her fist. "Tsunayoshi!"

Crack!

Both Tsuna and Natsume stiffened and looked at Hibari who smacked his tonfa on the wall behind him. A piece of cracked plaster from the wall fell down on the floor.

"Eek!"

"Hiee!"

"Both of you shut up."

"Y-Yes, Hibari-san!" Both twins stiffly stood side by side.

"So it has been decided already," Reborn said casually as he appeared from the sky using Leon-parachute. The baby then landed on the top of water tank before Leon changed back to its original form.

"Reborn!" The twins shouted at the baby.

"Baka-Natsu you're going to train with Hibari for your tournament."

"What?" Tsuna and Natsume shouted together again before looking at Hibari who was staring silently at Reborn.

"Wait a moment Reborn," Tsuna said and took a step forward. "Hiee!" The brunet barely avoided the gun shot from Reborn and stared at the spot on the floor. "Reborn! That's dangerous!"

"Mafia life is always surrounded with dangers."

Natsume narrowed her gaze at the baby and looked away. _Reborn must knows dad…_

"I'll leave her in your hand, good luck Natsume," Reborn said as he went flying again. This time Leon had changed into a hot air balloon.

"Reborn…" Natsume shrugged as she stared at the flying away figure.

 _Damn, I miss the chance to fight him again._ "Hn…" Hibari snorted and looked at the twins. "Herbivor."

"Y-Yes?" Natsume looked at the perfect while her brother silently looked at them.

Tsuna bit his lower lips.

"You're going to win it. Naminori needs people like you. I'll change you into carnivore, be prepare Sawada Natsume."

Both Tsuna and Natsume gaped at Hibari who talked the longest sentence ever with them.

"The rest time is over."

The rooftop became silence instantly with Hibari stood alone while he was staring at the direction Reborn went away. The prefect smirked and walked to the door. _Siblings fight, huh? To think that I'm the one who stopped it too…_

Hibari snorted with a smile and closed the door.

* * *

Natsume rinsed her face before patting it with soft fluffy towel. Closing the tap and ensuring the area was clean; she walked out from the bathroom and met Tsuna who was standing near the entrance. The girl simply ignored the other presence and walked to her room.

"Natsume…" Tsuna called softly.

"What?" Natsume stopped from her walk and stared at the floor.

"I'm…Just be careful."

"…" The brunette walked into her room and closed the door calmly with a soft click.

Tsuna scratched his head and groaned softly before he entered the bathroom. "That's so lame…I want to say sorry too…"

* * *

"Tenth looks more disturbing after the lunch break," Gokudera said and rubbed his forehead.

Yamamoto shrugged. "Natsume-chan too, she didn't even smile a bit after they came back to the class."

"I want to ask but I can't!" The bomber groaned and punched on nearest wall. "What a weak right-hand man I'm!"

The raven haired boy laughed and stopped when he noticed a small figure in front of them.

"Hey, it's you, the baby from Tsuna's place!"

Gokudera stopped from his misery and looked at the direction Yamamoto was facing. "Reborn-san?"

"I'm accepting applications for the traditional Vongola Family training program," Reborn said casually and paused. "Want to give it a try?"

 **Thanks for reading, following, favorite and review this story.**


End file.
